


W短篇合集

by 我们终将成为不完整的一体 (garaamekumo)



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garaamekumo/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E4%BB%AC%E7%BB%88%E5%B0%86%E6%88%90%E4%B8%BA%E4%B8%8D%E5%AE%8C%E6%95%B4%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E4%BD%93
Summary: 一些我个人的W相关创作，主要是菲翔，大部分是菲翔【。】
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一些我个人的W相关创作，主要是菲翔，大部分是菲翔【。】

1：第一页就先做一个目录吧，以下开头皆为页数，因为时间跨度比较大所以前面章节的风格和后面的风格也不太一样。

2：《Merry Chrismas》（W二人和圣诞节的故事）

3：《风都在线同人区的写手们在勤奋更文的背后究竟隐藏着什么？》（一篇关于Phidari的二次同人的三次创作）

4：《情人节做情人节该做的事情》（情人节与W）

5：《野猫》（左翔太郎单人过去妄想）

6：《Why Are You?》（坑了的一篇哨向同人）

7：《变质》（一篇没有情人节味道的情人节记录）

8：《他是龙》（龙与勇者的故事）

9：《欢迎来到两百年之后的风都》（风都过去的现在的、未来的孩子）

10：《First step!!》（自己翻出来的早期abo创作，很雷）


	2. 《Merry Chrismas》

今年风都的十二月迟迟没有雪。

少了雪的圣诞日看起来似乎有些平淡，不过随处可见的雪花装饰似乎掩饰了这一不完美。暖色调的霓虹灯与炫目的装饰光交辉相映，街头恋人手里可可蒸腾的水汽上方是热烈连绵的吻。风都里带着冷意却不凛冽的风一阵又一阵的刮过，圣诞树的叶子则沙沙地发出声响。

在这样的日子里翔太郎也有工作，但说是工作其实只是和闲暇无异的搜猫找狗。原本翔太郎对这些工作还感到有些失落，但他转念一下或许今天就适合这样的工作也说不定，于是他愉快地抖下帽子角落顽皮的积雪，转了一圈后将它安回头上，熟练地打开了事务所那个稍微有些费劲的门。

“Merry Chrismas！”

在他目瞪口呆的同时，某种东西发出嘭地一身闷响，而随即红色、绿色、蓝色等等颜色不一的塑料飘带则落到了他的头上。

“喂……喂！那是什么打扮！菲利普！啊不对是你的主意吧亚树子！”

“哼哼感觉怎么样？”

翔太郎几乎是脱口而出，他眼前的场景诡异得甚至没来得及让摘下那些落在他翘起发间的彩带：亚树子穿着一身毛绒绒的麋鹿套装，头上的鹿角挂着圣诞象征的金色铃铛和翠绿枝叶；而菲利普则是套在了一棵挂着彩灯和礼物的圣诞树里面，更要命地是这颗笨拙的圣诞树正一步一步地缓慢移动着向他走来，那个树顶的金色大星星说什么都太过耀眼了些。

在翔太郎胡思乱想的时候，菲利普伸出手拿掉了那些彩带，这一瞬间翔太郎想的是“啊那是他的‘枝叶’可是为什么圣诞树的枝叶要胡乱动来动去？”可当菲利普的指尖触到他的帽口的时候，他的思绪又从自己的腹诽中回来了。

“你干什么呀菲利普？”他伸出手护住帽子。

菲利普则举起手中的圣诞帽：“换帽子呀，今天可是圣诞节不是吗翔太郎？”他并不在意这一临时的打断，继续去拿翔太郎的帽子，“小亚树可真是个天才，这些全都是她的想法。”

“不不不我才不要这个东西……”虽然嘴上是这么说，翔太郎还是任由他给自己戴上了那顶滑稽的圣诞帽。

“你们几个啊快点过来啦！”

这时有不属于他们三者的声音响起，因此翔太郎才发现事务所里不止这些人：在他面前的是他的搭档菲利普和事务所亚树子，可再往里看还能看见高中生姐妹花，监察者小圣诞，还有警察署的三位熟悉得不能再熟悉的面孔，当然，他也不会忘了这场派对里还有菲利普的爱猫mick的。

“搞什么呀，原来你们都在啊。”在挂好自己的帽子后翔太郎环顾了一圈四周，彩灯、丝带、暖光、铃铛、绿叶……一切任何一个圣诞派对都应该具备的装饰都恰到好处地挤在了这个不大的事务所里，而被众人包围着的，是一张盛着美食的桌子。

“全员都到齐了呢！那么圣诞派对开始吧！”亚树子用她的“蹄子”摇了摇铜铃，“第一个环节就是交换礼物！”

“果然说到圣诞节就是礼物啊！”

“大家会送给我们什么礼物呢……真是期待！”

“我们这边也准备了东西哦！”

“我和龙君也是有准备给大家的礼物的……诶龙君不要害羞呀！”

看着其他人都掏出自己精心准备的礼物，翔太郎向菲利普使了个眼色，菲利普早已脱下那身对他来说过于沉重的装扮，就在刚刚他还对着惯用的手镜整理了一下被压乱的头发，收到翔太郎讯息的菲利普则心领神会地找出早就包装好堆放在办公桌下的礼物——无论是作为假面骑士还是作为侦探，他们都受到了在场的人的支持与帮助，面对这样的他们二人自然不会忘记准备圣诞的礼物。至于礼物的内容，则是翔太郎与菲利普经过商议（或者说是许多次半途而废的争吵？）而决定的。

“这些就是我们的准备了，给，小亚树。”菲利普将大大小小的礼物交给亚树子，而亚树子则依照名字将礼物逐个分到每个人手中。“好好好，但是为了惊喜，等派对结束后再打开礼物吧！毕竟现在就知道礼物是什么的话就不叫惊喜了！”亚树子再一次摇了摇铃铛，她指了指圆桌“接下来就是美餐的时间了！顺便一提今天的馅饼是人家做的哦！”

翔太郎瞬间打了个哆嗦，“呜哇！亚树子，你确定……没问题吗？能吃的吗？”他仍然记得亚树子那过分夸张的厨艺。

“这话人家可就不能当做没听见了哦！”亚树子不知从何处掏出了她惯用的绿色拖鞋，上面写着“别多嘴！”的字样，“翔太郎君你要是不吃的话，就准备后悔吧哼哼！”

“是是……”亚树子的拖鞋重击在脑袋上可不是开玩笑的。

而菲利普早已拿起刀叉切下了一块馅饼，“没问题，翔太郎。”他朝翔太郎竖起了拇指，“小亚树的厨艺明显进步了，这个是安全的。”

“‘安全的’这种基本的事情已经变成了进步吗……话说回来你吃东西注意一点啊！”翔太郎用手指了指菲利普的嘴角。

菲利普意识到翔太郎所指的什么，他也不是完全没有感觉到脸颊上的异物感“啊啊，抱歉抱歉。”菲利普用指尖擦拭了一下那块地方，而手上的白色则告诉他那是馅饼上的奶油。

一旁的刃叔带了日本酒，他把清酒倒入酒杯中，分给周围其他人。而翔太郎则向伊丽莎白和Queen要了两杯果汁，并将果汁递给菲利普。

“果汁吗……也对呢。”菲利普接过翔太郎的杯子，“毕竟是未成年啊。”

“好好给我再等一年吧。”

“那翔太郎呢？翔太郎为什么不去喝酒呢？”

“只是今天不想喝，不是很想闻到酒的味道而已。”

“原来如此，因为是half-boiled嘛。”

菲利普轻轻地笑了，双手捧着杯子喝下半杯果汁后，他将杯子放在桌上。趁着派对还热闹的时候，他悄悄地走下楼。目睹了他这一切动作，感到不解地翔太郎只好不动声响地追上去。

“喂菲利普，你要干什么？”

他们现在正在事务所外的街道上，被夜色笼罩的风都此时街头空无一人。

“给我多穿点衣服再跑出来啊。”翔太郎看了看菲利普惯例的那身有些单薄的装扮。

“没有关系，比起那个，翔太郎，你听我说啊。”菲利普抬头看了看天空，今夜的星空格外闪亮，翔太郎这才注意到菲利普的发卡早已换成了应景的枸骨型发卡，用红色宝石装饰而成的“果实”闪着莹润的光，“这是我在事务所第三个圣诞节了。”

“第三个……对，是第三个了。”翔太郎恍然大悟，时间居然过得这么快吗？他似乎失去了对时间的感知能力。

那个燃烧着火焰的夜晚，那晚逝去的生命，已经离他们一千多日这么远了吗？

“第一个圣诞节我们在做什么？”菲利普撑起脑袋问出了这个问题，他的脸颊因为低温开始微微泛红。

“那个时候……我们在吵架吗？”

“也许吧，我们可是经常吵架的呢。”

“好像还真是这样，不过那天我们会在吵什么？”

“好像是关于圣诞老人的话题，翔太郎你说要我睡觉等圣诞老人的礼物，而我因为要检索‘槲寄生’的相关内容拒绝了你的要求。”

“对，菲利普你重复了十次‘圣诞节根本不会有送礼物圣诞老人’，真是不浪漫的小鬼啊。”

“毕竟我等了十年都没有圣诞老人给我送礼物嘛，还相信圣诞老人的翔太郎对我来说才奇怪呢。”

“别胡说，我早就不相信圣诞老人了。”翔太郎纠正道，“但是小圣诞会，他会给你礼物。”

“是啊。”菲利普侧头看向翔太郎，他望着翔太郎的眼里闪着光，“第二个圣诞节亚树子就来了呢。”

“是个有些精力过剩的所长大人啊……”翔太郎扶了扶额头。“那时候发生了很多事吧，亚树子也知道了大叔的事。”

“是啊，翔太郎。”菲利普呼了一口气，白色的雾气环绕在他的脸边，“那些事情和雪一样化得无影无踪了。”

“‘就好像没有发生过一样’，你是想这么说吗？但是我们记得啊。”

“我们当然不能忘也忘不掉的啊。而且，小亚树从一开始就没怪过你呢。”

“嗯，各种各样的事情也都麻烦她了。”

“今天是第三个圣诞节了。”菲利普伸出三根细长的手指，“本来应该是第四个的。”

“……”

“我们做得还不错吧？”

“还不错啊，今天甚至没有dopant。”

“dopant也会想过圣诞的吧。”菲利普扣上十指，他摩挲着指上稍微凸起的关节，此刻他不再仰视着星空，而是眺望着某处早已化成一片灰烬的某个地方，那里在去年的时候还会闪着冰冷的橘光，可惜今年早已什么都不剩了。

“mick过得挺好的……它今年也有圣诞礼物。”翔太郎知道他意向所指。

“翔太郎，你还记得帮我把去年的礼物给它呀！谢谢你。”

“我之前可没想过‘第三个圣诞节’啊，和你的……”翔太郎的声音突然变小了。

这时一片雪花飘到了菲利普的鼻尖，这引起了菲利普的注意力。

“翔太郎！是雪！是雪哦！”他兴奋得像发现了某个从未涉及到的领域，尽管这是他早已见过的场景。

翔太郎也注意到了那片雪花，他还发现就在这短短的几秒雪花越下越多了，菲利普则伸出手，去接那些掉落就会化开的小晶片。

“真不知道你在兴奋什么，快回去吧一会就冷了。”

他拉着菲利普走回了事务所，楼上的暖灯依旧开着。


	3. 《风都在线同人区的写手们在勤奋更文的背后究竟隐藏着什么？》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：  
> ●三次创作，背景建立在phidari的这篇二次同人上【非常可爱此处无限赞美】：   
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11937628/1/Ship-The-Impossible-Ship  
> ●私设，捏造，巨ooc  
> ●文中文使用【】区分开来  
> ●●●涉及R向、NTR等过激要素的虚构情节描写  
> ●含有一定的菲翔要素  
> ●至少此篇请不要转载以及截图公开外传，此外我尽力写得很搞笑了如果不搞笑请意思意思笑一下【。】

“给你。”亚树子脸色凝重地将翔太郎的手机递给他，“你准备好了吗？”

他屏住呼吸，将那个他不怎么用来上网的手机接过来紧紧拽住，然后颤颤巍巍地打开风都在线的网页上那个点击率和回复率都相当高的连载小说。

【半黑半白的假面下看不清W的表情，但左翔太郎相信他的爱人此刻是微笑着的，他覆盖在白色皮甲上的手按上侦探的肩。

“今夜的月色真美。”假面骑士W靠近恋慕的人，他温柔地摩挲着翔太郎的手，略带挑逗意义地说：“愿意陪我一个晚上放松一下吗，我辛苦的侦探？”

翔太郎脸上有些泛红，他还是没有习惯骑士不时的轻佻，但他将他的手紧紧抓住对方以示对对方深夜邀请的回应。

“哦，当然可以。”他有点急促地回答到。

骑士的手顺势将他揽了过来，“想换个地方？还是……就在这里？”

“哪里都可以。”翔太郎看着他，喃喃地说：“只要不在那张办公桌上。”】

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”翔太郎果然如事务所里所在的所有人料想的一般尖叫了起来。

亚树子把捂好耳朵的手放下，有些幸灾乐祸地说：“我都说啦翔太郎你不要点开看比较好，你的那颗半熟的心脏会受不了的。”

翔太郎为了防止因为过度受惊将手机滑出去而将它放下，“我觉得我已经做好充足的准备了。”他深呼吸，压了一口气，“但是我没想到他会这么乱写！！！！”

“菲利普！”侦探快步走近车库，不耐烦地敲着车库的门。

亚树子憋着笑咕咕咕地喝下了放得有些凉的过甜咖啡。

“亚•树•子！”翔太郎看见亚树子一边瞅着他的脸一边喝着咖啡，啜了几口以后干脆直接转过去哈哈大笑起来。

喂！被当做笑料可是很不爽的啊亚树子！翔太郎瞪大着眼睛看她。

忍住和亚树子斗嘴的欲望，翔太郎想了想决定还是把精力放回到车库里面那个沉迷于写同人文的搭档，告诉他让他不要再继续写一些不切实际的东西比较好。

“翔太郎！我和你说过多少遍了不要在外面这么ch……”

就在他刚刚把视线放回到车库的门上的时候，那门倏地打开了，用的力度很大他可以感受得到他的搭档似乎也很急躁，接着就是下颚和胸口突然受到一股冲击将他和菲利普狠狠地分开并重重地摔到地上——菲利普的确很急躁，不然他不会用这种要把他疼到感觉灵魂飞出体外的力气冲出来，躺在地上的翔太郎望着天花板忽视了那群在他头上飞来飞去的星星如此想着。

“翔太郎！嗯……翔太郎？”菲利普也被撞得不轻，他的笔、记录灵感用的小册子——那是他成为风都在线的一位写手之后给自己备的，以及那本素厚的无字书全部掉到了地上，晕乎乎地将这些东西捡起来以后他望向大字躺在地上的翔太郎，“你怎么了？这是什么新的问好方式？”

怎么了？

啊……对了！！！！！

翔太郎用手搅开那些烦人的星星从地上赶紧爬起来，整了整有些狼狈的衣衫确保形象上一切ok后他再次用能让整个事务所都能听到的分贝喊道：“我是说过不会用大叔的办公桌做那种事情！但我没说过哪里都可以！！！”

原来是因为这个啊，菲利普感到有些无语，“听起来像那个意思。”但他还是打开了自己的小册子，旋开了笔盖准备记录，“那翔太郎你说吧，还有哪里不可以。”

翔太郎用手撑起脸，“嗯……让我想想……地上太凉太硬pass沙发太挤pass……”菲利普一边点点头一边写下了记录。“喂等等！！！！重点不在这里！！！！我是想和你说你应该停止一下了吧！！而且我可不想和我和你一起变身的W成为被脑补对象！”翔太郎激动地控诉着。

“这不可能。”菲利普合上了册子，他望着翔太郎眨了眨眼，“网上的W大部分时候是一个成熟而有魅力，时而冷硬时而又不失柔情的中年男人——而不是我和你，你这样想想试试看会不会好受一点。”

“嗯原来如此，那听起来很有魅力……等等重点也不在这里！！！！！”

翔太郎仍然像以往一样对某些出乎他意料的事情的接受力很差，他需要通过尖叫来释放自己。菲利普得出这个结论后走向让这个事务所陷入翔太郎尖叫漩涡中的罪魁祸首，那部显示屏上界面仍停留在风都在线他写下的那篇同人文的手机。菲利普将他的手机拿起来，眉头微微皱起。

“翔太郎。”菲利普的声音带有怒气，“你都没有看完你就想让我停下来，这太过分了，你甚至没有看到最重要的地方！我可是费了好大的功夫描写左翔太郎年轻的搭档菲利普如何插入进这场扣人心弦的爱恋之中。”他继续眨着眼睛好像这样就可以散射出催眠光波射中他那个并不浪漫的搭档，好让他享受在自己自认为如此美妙的文字中。

菲利普拿着手机蹭了过来，他满怀期待的希望翔太郎能继续看下去感受一下这跌宕起伏，这惊险动人的故事，然而翔太郎一点都不满怀期待甚至已经用手捂住眼睛：“别过来！”

“看一下嘛。”

“不要。”

“快一点嘛。”

“NO。”

“……”

菲利普不满地嘟起了嘴，“那我就继续回去写了咯。”

那就是说，看完这篇就可以不用继续写了？悄悄地做着代换衡量是否等价的翔太郎最终认为长痛不如短痛，况且看在菲利普那么自得的情况下就看那一下下也不是不可以。

于是翔太郎拉开了指缝露出眼睛，“就这一下，这一下。”

【骑士解除了变装，褪去的假面下露出的是男人那不知会迷倒多少人的英俊面孔，但今晚能拥有这份宝物的只有左翔太郎。

男人一如既往带有绅士风度地吻上翔太郎，一边的手则轻车熟路地解开那些碍人的衣物——甚至似乎比它们穿着者还要熟悉款式材质以及扣结的位置。

从这个不长的吻中挣脱出来的翔太郎凑近W的耳垂旁吐着气，“呼……我觉得我们还是去床上比较好。”

“需要我抱你？”

明明是询问男人的手却早已开始动起来，对于精于锻炼和战斗的他来说，抱起翔太郎并不是一件困难的事。

“你有点贴心过头了。”翔太郎嘴上说着责怪的话心里却很享受着恋人的多劳。

W的吻朝着他的脖颈袭去，酥痒的感觉尽管并不是第一次但他仍然感到颇不适应，十分破坏气氛地这种不适感非常让他想笑，于是他只好用手捂住嘴巴用力憋着。

“有那么好笑吗？”男人温柔地撩上翔太郎的刘海，“一会你就笑不出来了。”】

“等等！！菲利普呢！！！我是说会在文章里出现的那个！！”翔太郎继续高分贝地叫着。

“往下看。”菲利普抢过手机调给他看，“他会在令人惊喜的时候出现的。”

【“你那个助手……名字是菲利普，他今晚不在吗？”W低沉而诱惑的嗓音响起。

翔太郎从从下体蔓延到全身的，那使人着迷的快感中缓过神来，他眯着眼用双手捧住对方的脸好让他注视着自己，“怎么……突然……提到他？”

“但是我似乎听到了点声音。”W轻描淡写地说着看似无关紧要的事，可这句话内含的意义之大将翔太郎瞬间冲击得清醒过来。翔太郎显得有点窘迫，他刚想要从床上支撑着起来就被W按了回去，W的手力度之大甚至让他的肩膀有些疼。

“别紧张。”W微笑了起来，可这时看得翔太郎有些头皮发麻。

门完全不如翔太郎般期待的打开了，进来的人是菲利普。

“翔太郎先生……还在吗？我来取我落在这里的资料。”一个带着黑框眼镜的男生推开门走了进来。

“资料在办公桌上。”还未等翔太郎回复菲利普W就抢先回答了。

“！！！！？？？”翔太郎还想说些什么解释一下现场这令人尴尬的气氛，与刚才正好相反的，此时W略带粗糙的手正摁着他的脖颈，让他就连余光都无法从W身上移开。于此同时他能感受到下方那个带来刺激的根源不在以取悦的姿态而是更近于命令的抵着体内的某处，这让他有些难受。

翔太郎听见W低声的细语，“看着我。”

好奇W本不该出现在事务所里的菲利普此时也循着声音寻过来，他自然也看到了这荒诞的一幕。

“哦……”

在W眼里菲利普略张开嘴表示轻微的惊讶，但从他脸上读出来的也只是惊讶而已。镜片巧妙地挡住了他的情感波动。“抱歉我打扰了，我很快就走。”他笑了笑微微点头作为表示。

“嗯。”W也只是随意地应了一声，之后空气重新回归宁静，只有纸张被强硬塞入皮包而发出的刺耳摩擦声和重重的门扉撞击锁紧的声音。】

“怎么样？”菲利普眨着眼睛看向对方，“是不是很令人兴奋？”

“……我就不该看的啊啊啊啊啊！！！”翔太郎一脸悲愤地说到，“为什么令人兴奋的时候居然是在那种时候？还有你的人设不对了吧？”

“总之好评不错。”他顺势调出评论区的留言，那里写着各种各样的留言，“甚至有人想要看到下一篇我的作品。”

【ID:三尺  
太太您好！您的文章好看得太让人窒息了！求下篇！

ID:三三想要他们结婚  
太太你是神吗？ 好想看后续会有什么展开！究竟翔酱会落入谁的手中！？

……】

“等等意思是你还要写？”翔太郎反应过来。

“是啊。”菲利普转身就回车库，“你不觉得很有趣吗？”他拉上了车库的门。

“不觉得！”侦探扶住帽子跟了过去。

亚树子刷着风都在线的首页，那被加了过多糖的咖啡已经见底了，“他们感情还是一如既往的好啊……”

突然一个令人感到亲切的ID进入了她的眼帘，出于好奇心她点入了那个blog。

“这个起名风格，这个文笔……哼哈哈哈让我这个美少女侦探来好好的看一下……”

END


	4. 《情人节做情人节该做的事情》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●第一人称  
> ●除了亲亲什么都没做

●第一人称  
●除了亲亲什么都没做

▲Side.P

“笑一笑嘛！”

“喂别人正在伤心呢！别说这种话了！”

“稍微说下话啊，板着脸可是没有人知道你在想什么的哦。”

……

就算被这么说过不知多少次了，我还是没有办法很好地踩中“该说什么好”的节奏感。用现在的日本人中流行的说法来说，假设一个人拥有我这种情况，那么这个人就会被认为是“无法读懂空气”的人。为此我还特意查询了“地球图书馆”中相关的资料，说实话，在了解到“无法读懂空气”不是指“不了解空气中所含的成分”，而是指“无法理解氛围”的人的时候，被这样称呼的我确确实实感受到了名为失落的心情。

“菲利普君你只是不太擅长表达啦！试着再委婉，再含蓄一点点怎么样？”

听了我的烦恼之后，小亚树笑眯眯地给我提了建议。

“委婉、含蓄？”

我试着用手比划出形容柔软的动作，小亚树则点点头，看样子这种感觉是没错的。可说是如此，到底应该怎么实践呢？我还是没有什么头绪。

小亚树也为我思考着这个问题，过了一会她两眼放光地翻起了她放在事务所中的杂物，她翻出了几本积了好些灰、看上去颇有年代的刊物——那大概是她在闲暇时买来打发时间的读物。她扫清那些灰后将它们拿到我的面前，“如果是菲利普君的话，我推荐看看这些书哦！”

她拿出的是《面谈时的基本技巧》、《如何正确使用语言艺术》这样的书。“菲利普君你也知道，因为所长的工作我也会经常见各种各样的社会人士了嘛。”她朝我眨眨眼。

“原来如此。”我点点头，不愧是小亚树，简单地就找到了对我来说最容易的办法。那几本书对我来说很快地就能消化掉了，于是不久后我便自己前往书店选购了几本其他的书。

小亚树好奇地凑过来，“菲利普君这可真少见啊！居然会去书店买书什么的……平常都是用地球图书馆咻的一下就解决了呢！”

“嘛……使用地球图书馆的话需要关键词的检索，向小亚树你询问关键词的话用图书馆的话也有可能因为太沉迷了而露馅。”我向小亚树提出了保密的要求，“我也是会有不是很想让翔太郎知道的事情的啦，所以小亚树，拜托了。”

虽然我和翔太郎是彼此一生的搭档，但其实翔太郎并不会坦率到把他的一切都告诉我，我自然也有我自己不愿分享给他的心事，因此我们则会遵循着不成文的规定，那便是不去过多干涉对方心里所想的事情，当然这一个规定的意义也是我碰了几次壁以后明白的。

“原来如此原来如此人家完全明白了……哇啊！那个，菲利普君，虽然我很明白你的心情啦……”可亚树子的反应却出乎意料的大，“但是这些书也太奇怪了吧！”

奇怪？哪里奇怪？我一时没感觉出来。

“《如何向心仪的对象表达爱意》、《把爱说给最想要的你》……这些可全是恋爱指南啊！”亚树子惊奇地叫了起来，如果我没有看错的话她的眼里还闪烁着好奇的光。

我揉揉脖颈旁的头发，那里不久前被翔太郎拖去让人修了一下，虽然对此我很不满但不得不说的确凉快了很多，只是变得空空的感觉我还没有适应过来，“啊，那个我是知道的，不过我想是因为情人节的关系，书架上都被换上这些书了。”

“而且我想恋爱大概是最复杂的一种情感了，从这个角度来想也许倾诉爱意也是一种对表达的考验。再加上这些书的编者大部分都是女性，我认为更加纤细而敏感的女性思维也有助于我的学习。”我这么和小亚树解释道。

“诶嘿嘿是这样一回事啊！嘛我们的菲利普君的确也到这个时候了呢……”可小亚树看起来完全没明白我的意思，“等等等等菲利普君你刚刚说了情人节对不对！啊我差点都忘了！”小亚树风风火火地收拾起了东西准备离开事务所，“人家要去给亲爱的龙君做巧克力了！明天见！”

“走掉了……”小亚树一直都是这么有活力的啊。也好，

这样一来，我就可以开始了。

▲Side.S

最近盖亚记忆体引发的事件越来越少，频率也相对变低，假面骑士w的努力果然也是有用的啊。我敲下最后一个按键，解决完关于记忆体时间的报告后，接下来就要出门开始今天的宠物寻找委托了。

我看了一眼车库紧关的门，菲利普这几天看起来在沉迷于新的什么东西，记忆体被破坏后就二话不说地走了，不过多半也是我不会感兴趣的事情，既然这样就随他喜欢吧。

“小翔！”

我揽住躲着我在草丛中似乎想要跑的大白猫，声音我能听得出来，是Queen和伊丽莎白。

她们两个手里拿着什么东西，“啊原来你在这里啊！原本想去事务所找你的，但是听说你出来处理委托了。没想到居然在这里碰到，也是缘分呀！”

“只要想在这座城市里找我，自然就会遇到我的。”

那只白猫又要挣开从我怀里跑出来了，喂喂不要在我说帅气台词的时候给我找麻烦啊，我花了点时间调整好姿势重新抱好，一会得赶紧把它带给委托人才是。

“不过明明可以先打个电话给我的……”

“那种事情怎么可以打电话啊！”Queen突然一板一眼地教训了我。

“啊好好好我知道了，那么，到底是什么事呢？”

她们两个对视一笑，拿出手上的东西放在我的怀里——是两个被仔细包装好的礼物盒。“这个是我们两个亲手做的手工巧克力哦，小翔你就心怀感激的收下吧。”

在惊讶之余我快速回想了一下报告上的日期，今天是二月十四日。啊！原来如此，这个是情人节的巧克力啊。所以才说是不能打电话说的事情啊，毕竟这份心意还是要让人当面收到的好。

“啊，当然，和往年一样，这次的也是义理巧克力哦。”

在我想表达感谢之情的时候，Queen和伊丽莎白则“毫不留情”地如此补充道。

“啊这次也是义理巧克力呀！你们俩真是的。”我夸张地表达着“失望”的语气，那两个人则开始咯咯地笑着。因为之间的关系是早就明白的事情，所以我也不会认为这是本命巧克力就是了。

“小翔你才是应该好好努力一下，成为我们两个能送本命巧克力的对象才是吧！”她们一起做了鬼脸，接着便跑开了，大概是去商量今天该怎么样度过了吧。

我来到了委托人的住所，丢失猫的是一位贤惠的女性，开了门的她接过那只顽皮的猫咪，给它顺了顺毛让它跑回室内，她关怀着看着那只猫咪，露出了不错的笑容。看样子的确是很爱那家伙呢，真是的，不要让那样爱你的主人操心啊。

“这样委托就完成了，感谢女士您对事务所的信赖。”

我摘下帽子向她一挥，算作是告别。

“请等一等！侦探先生。”她似乎想起了什么，让我在玄关处等她她自己去室内，像是要取东西给我的样子。不一会儿她出来了，手里是一袋被简单包装过的巧克力。

“我们家那孩子给您添了不少的麻烦，最近家里也没什么东西好送的，就请收下这个吧。”她把巧克力交给我，“嘛，作为侦探来说让委托人露出笑容是本职中的本职。”我小心地收好巧克力，“但还是谢谢啦。”

在那之后，仿佛是巧合一般，我接连遇到了许多因为大大小小事件而得到事务所帮助的女性。

“左先生，这是给你的义理巧克力，之前的事真是感谢了。”

“哪里哪里，能为您这样的女性解决难题可是一份荣幸。”这份是来自一位漂亮美人的。

“翔太郎哥哥，这个巧克力是给你的，谢谢你帮我找到了我的书包。”

“好好，哥哥我好好地收到你的心意了。”这份是小三生的，真厉害啊，这份还是手工的，小三生的手也可以这么巧的啊。

“小伙子看在之前的份上拿去吧，别看老婆婆我这样，做巧克力还是很有一手的。”

“诶老婆婆你也？！”

“怎么了小伙子，对老婆婆有意见吗？”

“不不不没有没有，完全没有！”

……

回过神来的时候，我收到的巧克力已经是需要用大袋子来收容的数量了。

▲Side.P

恋爱还真是件不简单的事啊。

这是我这几天不借助地球图书馆总结出来的浅显结论。

两个人从相识到了解，吐露心意，最后相伴一生。听起来是如此简单的事情，原本认为普通的书就能解决，没想到中间居然有这么多的学问，真是相当有趣，看起来真的还需要借助地球图书馆更好地了解了解。

为什么会对恋爱的话题感到有兴趣，其实还有一个就算是亚树子还不知道的原因。

我的确很喜欢翔太郎，喜欢关于翔太郎的事。在意他，在乎他，将从前从来没有过的感情倾注在他上面。这种感觉到底是从什么时候开始的呢？回过头来想想的时候已经无法追溯到具体的某一天了，但是这一直是我自己一个人的秘密。

一直这样真的好吗？我决心借这次机会好好学习如何表达一种感情。

但是……果然还是先确定一下比较好。

我翻开了最后一本书，映入眼帘的大标题是“寻找你心中最真实的心仪对象！”

这浮夸的字体设计，真的可以用来参考吗？

不管了，总而言之，先试试看。我屏住呼吸接着往下看。

“第一问，你有无法忘记的面孔吗？”

无法忘记的面孔实在是太多太多了，因为特殊的关系，只要我所见到的人就不存在忘记的说法。忘记于我而言是一种强迫呢，我这么想到，不过对于普通人来说，也许无法忘记的人的确是特殊的存在呢……

“第二问，你抱有强烈思念的对象吗？”

唔确实是有的，这样的询问也让我回想起了许多过去的事情，家人也好，朋友也好，搭档也好，这座城市里的确承载了我的许多思念。

“第三问，你有想要成为真正的家人的对象吗？”

真正的家人……我迟疑了一会儿，果然还是事务所的大家吧。这当然不是在否认我的原本的家人，事务所的三人对我来说也是同等重要的。

“第四问，你对你具有独一无二意义的对象吗？”

那毫无疑问是搭档了啊……了啊？

“第五问，你有想要了解得更深层次的对象吗？”

一定要说一个地球图书馆也无法了解的对象的话，我想了想，果然还是翔太郎了吧……了吧？

等等确实我很喜欢我的搭档，但是为什么会变成这样呢，我赶紧看下下文。

“现在你的脑内一定出现了某个人对吧，不用多想那就是你的心之所向！”

就，就这么完了？好过分……我这边可是完全没弄明白啊。果然是没有办法相信的书吗？我将它丢到一边。

但是我转念一想，也许它也有需要相信它的价值。

▲Side.S

我看着桌面上被我花了好长时间才一个个拆开的巧克力。

很好今晚就把他们全部吃掉吧，当然这样的我完全不会喜欢吃这些甜到掉牙的东西……但是为了大家的心意果然还是应该好好吃掉吧。这么想着的我又倒了一杯咖啡，当然这也是我的得意之作。

话说回来今天菲利普也是一直待在车库里吧，他在搞什么呢？

“翔太郎！”

啊说来就来啊，这也算是搭档的心有灵犀吧。

“啊，菲利普，你要不要来看看……”

那种杀气腾腾的眼神是怎么回事？我可不记得我有做过把记号笔弄丢了之类的事啊。

“r = Arccos(sinθ)！”

那个那么多字母的到底是什么个东西啊？

“明白了吗？”

“抱歉但是我对数学符号还真是完全不了解呢……”

“啊，是吗，原来如此啊……的确这个难度对你来说有点高了……。”

不明白这可真是对不起啊！

菲利普的脸色看起来有点疑惑，他低下头又在想点别的东西。

“翔太郎！你的存在就像是我心中的太阳一样温暖！”

那个肉麻得掉层皮的说法是怎么回事？

“你是很冷吗我都叫你多穿点衣服毕竟是刚入春……”我脱下身上的外套递给他。

“不是那个意思啊……”

菲利普显得有点焦急。

“那，翔太郎！这个你总该明白了吧？”菲利普抓住我的肩膀。

“哦哦哦？”

“今晚的月色真美啊！”

哇这句话你又是从哪里看到的啊！

“哦哦哦是吗那你自己去看……”

多亏了这句话我反应过来了，菲利普的那副焦急的神情和之前那些意义不明的话，其实是在表白啊。

“原来如此啊，搭档。我全都明白了。”

“翔太郎……”

“你这是在练习表白吧！早说嘛，身为搭档的我当然会帮你的。”

菲利普那家伙，也终于长大到这种时候了呢，真是感动啊。

“……”

菲利普的脸色有点苍白。

“这些话一会再说吧。”我拿起一块巧克力放在嘴里。

“……这些是？”菲利普侧眼看向桌子上的那些巧克力。他看起来不太开心，是因为被我看破有喜欢的人了这件事感到不愉快吗？

“这些都是曾经得到我们帮助的人给我们的啦，不过都是义理巧克力就是了。”我挑出酒心巧克力放到我这边来。“但是这么多我一个人肯定是吃不完的，菲利普你来的正好，帮我分走一点吧。”

“吃不完的话……拿去丢掉不就好了吗？或者一开始就不要收下那么多就可以了呀。”

“那是不行的搭档，这些都是心意啊，是不可以丢到垃圾桶里的。”

我又拿起一块，说实话感觉打个嗝都会是巧克力味的了，我大概今年也不会想看到巧克力了。

“看着他们感谢的笑容，就更没有办法拒绝他们了。”

“原来如此，真是你的作风。”菲利普还是站在原处想着什么的样子。

“只要是别人的心意，我都会认真对待的。”

“你说……真的吗？”

“我又什么时候骗过搭档的你呢，你也快来吃几口嘛，就一口也可以。他们的笑容也有你一份功劳，就这样把赠礼全部抢走我会不好意思的。”没办法，我从剩下的巧克力中随便拿了一个，朝他的方向递出手。

菲利普突然向我走过来。

“对对对就是这样……你要干什……”

我刚觉得有种不妙的气息，下一刻菲利普就蹭了上来。

菲利普的舌头越过唇齿的阻挠，实实在在地探入了我的口腔。

想吃巧克力的话，我手里有啊！我戳戳搭档的腰拜托他好好看看我手上的巧克力，但是他似乎完全没感觉的样子。

等等难道这也是搭档排练的表白环节的一部分吗？没想到意外的是挺主动的类型啊，但是被看上的女孩子会喜欢告白完就接吻吗？你稍微考虑一下啊喂。还有搭档你倒是动一下啊，虽然你也不会有啥经验但是我是真的没想到你吻技居然烂到连让人举报你性骚扰的心都没有了……

不行，太羞耻了，为什么没有收到一块本命巧克力的我还要在事务所里和未成年的搭档接吻啊，情人节这种节日不应该是这样的啊。

菲利普好像玩够了，嗯……我想大概是那两分钟后他终于放开了我。

“翔太郎……我可是很认真的。”

“很，很，很认真的？”

我总觉得他要说些什么不得了的事情了。

“很认真的在喜欢你。”

果然。

骗人的吧。

大叔你在看吗？如果能看得到的话麻烦指导一下到底是哪里出了什么问题啊……我欲哭无泪地想着。

▲Side.P

不对。

不是。

不该是这样的啊。

翔太郎一次又一次地搞错了我的意思。

出来得太急让我忘记了带上惯用的无字书，接二连三的失误带来的焦躁没法通过查询来缓解。

冷静，既然已经站在这里了就不能临时怯场。

如果和最喜欢的人都没法好好说话的话，那就更别提其他的了，我下了如此的决心。

“你这是在练习表白吧。”

但是，就算假设过会被拒绝的种种可能，翔太郎把这些我好不容易才说出来的话都当成了对别人说的话这种情况我还真的没有想过，是我的失误。

真的要到此为止吗？

没有解决方法的我看向那些巧克力，就算身边没有书，我也能大概猜到那些东西的来源——这也算是我的进步之处了。翔太郎真是有人气啊，这也是他的优点之一吧。

现在他在苦恼吃不完的问题，但这我又搞不懂了，只要吃到心满意足就可以了，为什么还要做这种不愉快的事情呢。

他很快地就纠正我，作为心意的这些礼物是不可以被拒绝的。

原来如此，这也是hard-boiled的一部分啊，是我如此喜欢的你的优点。

关于喜欢的事情……果然还是藏起来比较好……就这样作为一个人的秘密虽然是不得已但是倒也不坏。

“只要是别人的心意我就会认真对待。”

就在我这么想的同时，站在那边的翔太郎说道。

好吧，翔太郎。既然如此我就再试一次。

但是，有没有更有效率，更直接，更直白的方法呢？我在脑内检索着看过的东西。

“如果遇到语言无法解决的问题，那就用接吻解决吧！”

这时，在我的脑内闪过这行文字。

接吻吗？翔太郎会不会生气呢？再说有没有用还不一定知道，也许会让情况变得更糟也说不定，甚至会被讨厌也是可以意料的事。

但和往常不一样地，这次我不知为何，心底有了想要独自一人赌一把的勇气。

只可惜我没有余裕去检索如何让这个吻变得更浪漫的方法了。

毕竟我这边也是第一次啊，翔太郎，原谅我吧。

当然这是一个很甜的吻，我是指字面意义上的，过多的巧克力味甚至能用呛人来形容。

翔太郎挣扎地用手中的巧克力戳了戳我的腰，现在可是在接吻中啊翔太郎，我们可以先把巧克力放到一边的。

“我喜欢你，翔太郎。”

那个闹剧一样的吻结束后，我这么对翔太郎说道。

我完全可以感受得到，现在的心跳跳动的次数高得和这句话一样，是史无前例的高，我很少在开心的时候会感受到这么剧烈的心跳，更多的时候，它发生在命悬一线的紧张时刻。

“那个……菲利普……你是不是搞错了什么呀……？”

看起来是思考了如何回复我比较好，权衡了很久的他，最后给了我这样的答复。

“翔太郎，你知道的，我出错的概率是很小的。”

“我明白，但是恋爱可是很复杂的事情。你要花许多许多的时间去关心对方的想法，你要忍受对方随时可能进入到你的隐私，你甚至会无意中伤害对方，哪怕不是出于本心。”

“翔太郎，我们一直都在做那样的事情哦。”

“呃……我想那是因为我们是搭档……”

“那，翔太郎，你觉得我今天做的是因为我搞错了什么吗？”

“嗯？不，我不是那个意思……你当然没有错，人有各种各样的感情，它们生来就是被表达的，所以你喜欢我我很高兴，我也很喜欢你。”

“‘但是那仅仅是在搭档的范围内。’你是想这么说吗？”

“啊……菲……”

“翔太郎，如果你觉得这样不好的话，那就忘掉刚刚的事情吧。”

事已至此我也不会多说什么了，“抱歉，翔太郎。”

▲Side.S

菲利普不像是开玩笑的样子。

但是，我从最开始到现在从来就没想过“和菲利普在一起”的这种可能性。

一开始是处于大叔的责任，再后来是作为搭档的关爱，无论哪一种的感情都不能称得上是恋是爱。面对如此认真的菲利普，我也不想用这些搪塞过去伤害菲利普的感情。

“我知道了！菲利普！一个月！一个月怎么样！”

我叫住了想要离开的菲利普，那家伙脸上露出了很明显的失落的表情，可恶啊那种和经常麻烦我去找的走失小狗一样的眼神是怎么回事啊。

“先暂时交往一个月，如果感觉不对的话再说好不好……”

“谢谢你翔太郎！”我话还没说完菲利普就态度转了个一百八十度，“我会好好珍惜的！”

你态度变这么大我会怀疑你是故意的哦，菲利普。

“话说回来，你怎么突然想到这个？”

“啊，那是因为小亚树的书……”

“亚树子！？？书！？”

为什么每次在我不知道的时候都会发生些了什么啊！

菲利普意识到自己暴露了什么，他小声地嘀咕着：“啊，抱歉小亚树，是我太得意忘形了……”

事后，从那两个人那里终于了解了一切的我明白了一个重要的道理。

假书害人。


	5. 《野猫》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几个月前关于侦探酱成为学徒之前的过去妄想拖拖拉拉写完了，全是个人喜好。
> 
> ●大量过去捏造。  
> ●不适的猎奇表现含有。  
> ●无cp意味

一、

天下了大雨，左翔太郎没有带伞。

阴雨天气持续了好几天，按理说随身带伞才是明智的做法，但翔太郎没有那么做。也许是忘了，也许根本没打算撑伞，总之他现在不得不站在教学楼的白色建筑下，凝视着阴沉的天空滴下雨滴，而乌云则久久盘旋并不打算散去。

“你得淋雨回去喽！”

“才刚来就别急着走嘛。”

旁边的人突然撑开了雨伞，上面的积水全部弹射开来，翔太郎闪躲了几步。迅速撑开的伞面一下遮住了他们的脸，从这个角度看不见他们的表情，只能听到唏嘘的笑声。

翔太郎轻轻吹了声口哨，他丝毫不在意这件事般地迈出脚步，三两步就跨入稀疏的雨幕之中。翔太郎让雨水把校服淋成更深的颜色，再在行进的路上把小洼踩出水花。走出几步后他背向后方挥了挥手，看不出来在和谁告别。

“哈哈哈。”

不知道是谁的声音，响起后就这么消失在雨幕中。

从风花高中离开翔太郎习惯性地绕了一段路，他不急着回到他的住所，毕竟那里既没有出锅的饭菜也没有点燃的炉火在等待他。翔太郎喜欢先去巷角里的风面摊解决一下当日的晚餐，和老板聊一聊两三句有的没的。吃饱喝足擦掉嘴角的污渍后，他就要想想今天要去哪里“巡视”一下——毕竟风都是他的后花园，这样做有何不可呢？于是他便把这件事项划入每日的日程表当中。

可今天的大雨让一开始的晚饭就这么泡汤了，老板在他来之前就收摊回了家。翔太郎就那样站在原地，看着地上那块浅色的方块一点点被淋湿，直到完全湿透。见证了这一过程的他又轻轻吹了一声口哨，再朝那个地方挥挥手走开了。

接着他穿过巴士站，路过风花馒头店，拐过巷道随即来到海鸥台球场，二楼的窗户中没有透出光。翔太郎估计那个城市中神秘不可探知的白衣侦探此时正在奔走，他便打消了和往常一样上楼的打算，朝着更远的地方走去。

再远一点的地方便是灯塔与海岸，翔太郎环顾四周，今天没有看到常来这里眺望远方的那位女士，这让翔太郎有点不知伤感还是开心才好，只得感叹看来这场雨也并不全是坏事。

雨不知什么时候停了，海风夹杂着混含泥沙和水生植物的咸腥味。他朝海岸走去，此时已至傍晚，涨潮的海水让他不敢靠得太近。他停留在安全的地方，用手拾起拾起一块扁平的石头向海里，用力地向抛去，石头撞在厚重的海浪上，咕噜一声沉入翻滚的浪潮里。

“切，才中途半道就沉下去的石头，你也还是不够成熟呀……”

翔太郎扫兴地对着那片石头评论一番，短短的旅途差不多该结束了，他准备离开了。又一阵风袭来，措不及防地打了个喷嚏，此时他才感受到那迟来的寒意渗入纤细的神经，他边走边使劲撮了撮鼻子，直到有些发红。

粉黄的日霞侵蚀了大半部分深蓝的天空，翔太郎返回市内的途中只有寥寥无几的行人，他把几近干涸的地上积水踩出轻薄的水声，一路“啪嗒啪嗒”地走入公寓区。昏暗的路灯光寻着叶间的缝窜入无人的绿化带，其中有一簇树丛在突兀地颤动。

翔太郎瞧见了那个地方，按捺不住心中的好奇他便朝那走去。

一团花色的毛团从那之间飞了出来。

那是一只猫。

“哇！搞什么呀……”翔太郎向后连连倒退两步，不过被吓到的一小瞬惊慌很快就转为好奇，俯下身子观察这只湿漉漉的警戒着他的小生物，“我还在猜你是小猫还是小狗，没想到你这么急就出来了……”

这只猫的两只耳朵下都有硬币大小的黑斑，而作为一只三色花猫它却仅有这两处黑色，这使得它是如此之独特。就算是小小的风都，市内流动着的流浪猫也无法数出确切的数字，但翔太郎觉得，也许它是风都里独一无二的那只猫。

想到这他就这样顺势蹲下来。那只猫倒不怕他似的，也不急着走，一人一猫就立在原地。

胆子这么大，它也许是谁家跑出来的猫也说不定，翔太郎想到，只不过脖颈又没有多余的痕迹，这倒又让他否决了自己的推断。

“喂，没见过你啊，从哪里跑出来的？”

翔太郎捡起草坪上有些干瘪的长草杆，让杆头在猫的眼前晃了晃。

“淋得那么湿，你还没找到窝吗？”

猫朝他张开嘴，发出了一声猫叫。

“是吗，那你得快一点咯。这么大个雨，其他的流浪猫咪们的竞争很强的。”

翔太郎用食指弹了弹手上的草杆，猫咪叫唤了一声，转身窜回了草丛。它很快地就失去了踪影，消失在昏暗的雨天中。

翔太郎把潮湿的草杆一扔，转身往自己的住所而去。

二、

昨晚翔太郎把湿透的衣服拿出去晾干，现在身上已经换了新的干燥衣服，可尽管如此，湿润得沉重的空气还是把人压得难以呼吸——他不怎么喜欢的连绵雨期还未过去。

“左，我们今天还要逃课吗？”

现在是午休时间，不久之前认识的朋友围绕在他的座位旁，哐当哐当地敲打着课桌的桌面。

“这不是当然的吗？坐在这里也不会发生什么好事吧？”

翔太郎把包上最后的扣子扣好，金属件发出碰撞的声音。

“哈哈，说得也是，那要去‘那里’吗？”

同伴们相视一笑，窃窃地发出欢快的声音。

“‘那里’？哪里啊？”

同伴们细碎的笑声戛然而止。

“就是‘那里’啊！最近大家都会去的游戏厅！”

他们这么一说翔太郎便明白了，对于风都这个略显复古的城市而言，一个藏在巷角的游戏厅，足以成为男生们议论纷纷的话题。

“那里啊……那里就算了吧，我还有别的事情需要做，再说电子的东西，我也不是很喜欢。”

翔太郎拒绝了这个要求，倒不是说这对他毫无吸引力，他去过好几次那个地方，把打工来的一少部分钱兑换成可以通用的代币，再将代币投入到黑色的空洞中，这样这场关于快乐的交易就完成了。

但在他心头仍有几件未完成的事在不断纠缠着他，对那几件事的渴望会把他好不容易交换而来的快乐从心上撕扯下来。

他的野心是对他的欢愉张大口器的捕食者。

既然如此，不如到离市县不远的草坪去，不大的风反而能让人心神宁静，翔太郎是如此想着。

“既然这么说了，那我们就先走了。”

“哦！”

于是翔太郎与他们短暂地分道扬镳，他拎上包，悄悄爬出学校的墙，踏出学校的同时，他再坏心眼地朝围栏做了鬼脸。

从学校一出来，眼前的道路就变得宽敞不少，积雨云难得地散开了一点，微弱的阳光就从那缝隙中在那带着水汽的雾中散射开来，即使那太阳光看上去并不强烈，但若皮肤暴露在其中时，刺痛感却不比大晴天差。翔太郎跳入建筑的阴影之中，顺着道路前行。

今天他用了与昨天截然不同的道路，所以到达的也是与昨天不同的地方。周围的建筑逐渐变得零丁，阴影也随之消失，翔太郎干脆就不藏在那之中，走到被浅浅的阳光照耀着的水泥路上了。

这段路的两侧日本的城市中并不少见的斜坪，各个城市都在上面留下了自己的风格。而现在翔太郎眼中的那片绿地上，零零碎碎地插着风车——是在风都常见的，只要有着一丝轻风就可以转动的小风车，尽管它们的做工并不精致，仍留有手工的痕迹，但它们在草坪的上方悠悠地转动着，就如同花园中盛开的花。

这又是出自谁的手艺呢？又是谁特意放在哪里的呢？翔太郎目前一概不知，但他把这个疑问先暂时记在心里了。这样一来就等于他所爱的城市又向他抛出一个问题，翔太郎也忠于自己的感觉去寻找问题的答案，就和父母和孩子间的亲子游戏的感觉差不多——至少像他所了解的一样。

他原地跺了跺脚，往回走了。

夕阳的桃红色再一次蔓延开来，迎面而来又划分而开的气流变得清凉。短暂的晴朗让水坑消失了，翔太郎的鞋底打出的声音从湿润粘稠的“啪嗒啪嗒”变成了更加坚实而厚重的“嘭嘭嘭”。

“哟，心情很好嘛。”

在路过那个巷角的时候，翔太郎遇到了和他同样，脸上露出笑容的同伴们。

“你们看起来也很好嘛，是不是游戏挺好玩的。”

翔太郎吹了个低沉的口哨。

“啊那个啊……其实我们没玩到游戏。”

翔太郎发现同伴的脸稍微有了变化。

“那你们找了别的什么乐子？让我听听嘛。”

“这要说起来话就有点多了，那个游戏厅可真是大人气，怎么排都排不到队，出来的时候我们还在想，今天这样可真是不带劲，什么都没玩到。”

“然后呢？”

“我们本来打算回家的，结果出门遇到高年级的那些学长，就去问他们有没有什么有趣的游戏可以玩玩。”

“哦？那些家伙告诉你了吗？看上去他们倒没有想象中的难处啊。”

“是啊是啊，他们给我们介绍了一个有趣的减压方法，好像是他们那儿的头想出来的。”

“是什么？”

“你应该知道的吧？从你过来那个方向不是有个草坪上不是有很多做好的破风车插在那里吗？”

“是啊？”

“我们和他们一起，把那些塑料踩烂了，别说塑料可以踩得嘎吱嘎吱响的，可有趣了。”

同伴们发出笑声，巷角有老鼠飞过，踩踏着腐烂得看不出痕迹的垃圾，发出吱吱的响声。

翔太郎发现自己的脸稍微有了变化。

“那是什么时候？”

“就在刚刚嘛，我看你从那边来，还以为你都看到了，你没看到咯？真可惜哈哈哈……”

翔太郎放下背包，把它拽在左手上。

“干嘛……呜！”

而他空出的右手握成空拳，朝着前方的同伴的额头用力打过去，当然这充其量只会让对方头晕脑胀大半天。

“喂？！”

其他的家伙用无法理解的目光看向他。

可翔太郎没有心情解释那个问题，也没有心情明白那些目光，他重新背好背包，攒着右手往相反的方向跑了。

三、

翔太郎跑回了那个变得空荡荡的草坪。

翔太郎蹲下来看着那些风车，刚才还被他暗自腹诽，觉得粗糙笨拙但有坚强的转动着的小家伙们，现在已经歪歪斜斜地颤抖着，勉强转出一个小小的幅度，无精打采得像枯死的野花。

周围没人，他悄悄地把一个看起来没那么糟糕的风车拔起，放到衣服的夹层里。

这时他听见一声熟悉的猫叫，他迅速地朝那声音的发源看去，那只猫有着三色的毛，只有耳朵处是黑的，他的确认识这只猫。

“搞什么呀……原来是你啊。”

不过话又说回来，这难道是心虚吗？但自己有没有什么好心虚的。

那只猫朝翔太郎看了一眼，然后叫了一声。

“喂喂这是你的打招呼方式吗？”翔太郎就着水泥地坐下，“你找到能住了的地方吗？怎么突然在这里？”他把随身拿的包放在身旁。

它用后爪理了理杂乱的毛，在翔太郎背着他不远处趴了下来。

“这样啊……”

翔太郎拾起草丛中的一块石子，在手上抛来抛去把玩了起来。他看着石头从他手中划破胭脂色的晚霞，深入到墨蓝色的天空，直到经过短暂的消失后再回到自己的掌心，如此反复。待到他的新鲜感过去后，他便任那颗石子跌落在草丛中。

“喂！翔太郎！”

凭记忆来说，这个声音的主人是风都里的一位老好人警察——刃野干夫，事实上翔太郎起身一看，也确定了声音的主人就是他。啊，真糟糕，每次刃叔一碰见他他就肯定免不了一顿说教，但是自己又有什么过错呢？无论想多少次都不明白刃叔到底对当下的自己在担心什么，翔太郎的脚尖不由得背向了那位正在朝自己走来的警察，他现在就想赶紧跑开了。

虽说是个警察，但刃叔无论怎么看都像个滑稽的休闲叔叔，风都虽然不大，但是也有不少像自己这样的问题少年（想到这里时翔太郎摇了摇头，他自认为自己和他们还是多多少少不一样的，为什么要把自己归入到那其中去呢？）在游走，而刃叔则不厌其烦地一个个找到他们，告诉他们自己干了多傻的事情下次不要在这样了。

“你现在在这里干什么呀？不会又逃学了吧？”刃叔笑着接近了他，不是以父辈的姿态，更确切的说是一种亲切的老友感。

但因此翔太郎没法对他说谎，况且翔太郎自己也不是个擅长说谎的家伙。所以他支支吾吾地吐了几个字：“嘛……当然……是没有……”拙劣到自己都害羞得想打个洞钻进去了。

“你啊……”果不其然，刃叔笑了一下，翔太郎认为他的那种笑是隐含了诸多感情例如无可奈何或不出意料，这让翔太郎更无所适从了。

但是，刃叔看见那些被破坏的风车的时候，说笑就到此为止了。刃叔收起笑容，快步走向那边，翔太郎也跟着走过去。刃叔的眉头皱了起来，心疼地看着那堆废墟。

“这可真是……”

“怎么了吗？”

刃叔蹲下来查看了许久，斟酌几分钟后他试探性的问了一句：“翔太郎，这不是你干的吧？”

“当然不是。”这次翔太郎立马就否决了。

“是啊，你也不是会这样做的孩子……”刃叔为难地咧了咧牙，再一次惋惜地看向那堆废墟，“本来是一片好心来着，他们再来这里的话一定会伤心的吧……唉呀唉呀……”

“他们”？这片风景是谁所特意营造的吗？翔太郎十分好奇。

“嘛，不是你就好啦。”刃叔终于起了身。

被这么小小的怀疑了一下翔太郎还是会感到不满，他撇撇嘴：“你不是也这么觉得吗？”

“是是是。”刃叔摸了摸鼻子，“不过翔太郎，你刚刚有没有一直在这里？有见过谁来过这里吗？”

“没有。”

翔太郎沉默了一下才开口。

“况且……我只是随便路过而已。”

“真的吗？”

“是真的啦！我不知道！”

翔太郎感到没来由的烦躁，果然刃叔虽然人好但是就是很啰嗦。翔太郎飞步走回之前的地方拎起放在旁边的包，他要回去了。

“诶？要去哪里？”

“当然是去吃饭啦吃饭，肚子都要饿扁啦！”

“哎哎哎别这么急着走啊我还有事……”

不会吧？翔太郎忍不住了，刃叔要是话多起来那可真是有他受的。没办法了，用老方法吧。

于是他打断了刃叔的滔滔不绝，“刃叔。”

“怎么啦？”

“你背后有UFO啊！”

翔太郎指着他背后佯装出大吃一惊的样子，虽然这也是很低劣的小谎话，但对刃叔却很管用，真的是屡试不爽。

“诶诶？在哪在哪？”

刃叔果然转头回去了，翔太郎暗自发笑。

没有再看刃叔翔太郎就背着他趁机撒开腿跑开了，临走之前翔太郎特意朝那只猫所在之处瞟了一眼，结果发现，那只趴着的猫在他不知不觉之中已经离开了那里。

“啊真是的……”刃叔挠了挠头，“你又要跑到哪里去啊……”

但是这一切都被重新变得自由的左翔太郎抛在脑后了。

四、

天又下了大雨，左翔太郎又忘记带伞了。

这次他依然没那么好运，站在无人的街头周围还没什么落脚点。原本这里就是住宅区，周围的人因为大雨都紧锁着家门，无奈之下他只好拐进一个巷角，建筑物与建筑物之间延伸出的楼体勉勉强强能挡一挡。

不过他倒也没有急着回到住处的欲望，在这里等上三两个小时也没什么。

就是有点臭。翔太郎抽抽鼻子，这个味道应该是那边的杂物发出的，这是过期食物和纸屑等东西被雨水泡烂在铁皮垃圾桶里的味道，他下意识地往旁边撤一撤。

就在这时，那堆杂物里有什么东西抽动了一下，隐隐约约能听到几声此起彼伏的猫叫。

先是黄白色的尾巴轻轻腾起，后是前爪踏上杂物撑起身子，接着便是小巧的头撑着附着黑色毛的三角耳朵——是他熟悉的那只猫。

“哦呜。”翔太郎的眼迎上了这只小猫咪的视线，他弱弱地打了个哈，朝它挥了挥手。

那只猫和平时不同，它警觉而又谨慎地朝翔太郎看过去。

“啊，又是你啊，这次在这里干什么？”

出于好奇心，他试图靠近它。而那只猫则后爪一侧，往后退了几步，紧接着又蹿回那堆杂物之中。

“嘿！”

他蹬出原地，跟着猫磕磕绊绊地越过地上东倒西歪的易拉罐和泡烂的纸屑。当他靠见猫所停下的地方时他终于知道为何那只猫对他如此警惕——它和它还未能认清来人的孩子们正看着他，他误闯了这只猫的家。

几声接连不断奶里奶气的猫叫让这份尴尬变得更深，翔太郎后退了几步。

“唉呀，抱歉。”他略带歉意地摆摆手，那些只覆盖着薄薄毛皮的小生灵不搭理他，继续发出婴儿般的啼哭。

一旁的猫妈妈来回踱步，绕来绕去终究是不再提防他，趴在因为太暗翔太郎也看不清楚的箱状物上休憩去了。

雨声似乎减小了一点，翔太郎探头看向街道，地面上打起的泡泡雨花的数量也在减少，天很快就要放晴了。

翔太郎轻轻倚在那堆杂物旁，他控制着力道，不让那个小小的家坍塌。

“不得不在这里呆着你也挺难过的……”

他有一句没一句地扯着话给那只猫听，这听起来怪惊悚的。

“没有地方去吗？这里是你的容身之处吗？

不过也难怪，这天气最近就这样，将就一点吧……

明天说不定就是晴天了，也许是后天？

嘛，你们有东西吃吗？风都的角落里有很多老鼠，你吃它们吗？

都是你的孩子哦？做妈妈了啊，挺伟大的嘛。

喂喂喂它们的爸爸呢？

……

嘛，不过这里是我的后花园啦，就算是猫猫也可以幸福的啦。

你现在也是我的同伴了。”

说到这里翔太郎咳嗽了一声，然后往四周看了看，确保周围没人，刚才那番话实在是太羞耻了，他自然是希望没有人能听见这些话。巷道里一阵暖湿的风吹过，不知道风都是为新的关系结成而欢笑还是笑他此时脑海里的种种奇思妙想。

雨停了，他回头看一眼那只三色的猫。

不过说实在的猫又怎么能听懂人话呢？他刚刚做的事只不过是难为人家小猫咪罢了，但翔太郎觉得它是可以明白的，是一定会明白的。

他打算就这么悄悄地离开，就在他最后一眼回头看它时，它立起身子冲着他张开猫嘴“喵”了一声，接着又趴着小睡去了。

但是翔太郎视为这是这位女士可爱的应答，于是他心情轻快地踏出了巷角。在那之前，他不知模仿着谁，自作绅士地、帅气地学了一声喵叫，就当是离别。

天晴了。

“我走啦。”

他冲出了巷角。

五、

“早上好！这里是早间占卜，今日的天象诸多不顺，请您……

‘为什么！音子，你要留下我一个人！我……’

‘风都流浪动物已成城市问题！合法化处理应当提上议程！’

‘今天我们来到了福利院！无所依靠的孩子们到底是如何生……

最近随着人口的回流，风都住宅区房价有所回暖……”

收音机播报的全是令翔太郎不感兴趣的无聊新闻，还夹杂着令人烦躁的杂音，要时不时拍拍打打加上推敲才能听到点什么零零碎碎的声响。

最近几天已经不再下雨了，也许在下一个大雨集中的日子来之前会有几天晴朗的日子。

那只猫现在还在那里吗？如果在的话能不能去看看他们一家呢？翔太郎乐呵呵地想着这样的事情。

刚好要去便利店买点东西，反正今天也是休息日，择日不如撞日，一会就去看看它们吧。翔太郎飞出了房门，买好必要的东西的同时他还用零用钱再买了一瓶干净的饮用水和一袋猫粮，之前那个巷道有些隐蔽，他得绕好久的路。

“今天一直有猫咪在叫，真是吵死了……”

“之前就有了啦，不知道怎么回事，今天吵得要死。”

“妈妈，路上的猫咪会抓人吗？”

“宝宝，路上的猫咪很脏，不要靠近它们哦。”

翔太郎和居民们逆行而过。

花了点时间他终于来到了那只猫咪落脚的地方，她大了一点的孩子们今天叫得格外的急促和焦虑，而她不在那里。

“到底去哪里了呢？”

翔太郎嘀咕着四处找找，也许是觅食去了，她很辛苦，有着一窝猫崽等着她回去喂饭。

这片住宅区有很多阴暗的小角落，要找起来很不容易。

这都没关系，翔太郎自恃自己可是很擅长找东西的。

但翻遍一切少人的地方翔太郎都看不见她，很快，正午就快要到了，这是他今天运气不好。

翔太郎只好返回原地，找了点东西搭成了两个简易的食器，把那瓶干净的矿泉水和猫粮分开倒开，放在小家伙们够得着的地方，它们则拥挤着，一点一点地挤着兄弟姐妹们吃食。

翔太郎顺着住宅区的大路返回家，远处有一辆黑色的轿车停放在路边，周围站着苦恼的一家三口，围着车不知道在做什么。是车坏掉了吗？本着助人为乐的心态，他打算过去看看。

“怎么了吗？”翔太郎跑了过去。

“遇到了点麻烦的事情……”成年的男性用着漫不经心的语气说着，而他们的女儿则抱着妈妈哭泣，“我们的车，看起来压死了一只猫。”

翔太郎神经一紧，他抱着某种恶劣的侥幸心理去查看了车轮胎的后方，那里的确有一滩物体，翔太郎可以看出那原本是一只猫咪，那滩物体有着两色的毛，它被压得很扁，半透明的小骨穿过肉，和半白色的液体混杂在一起。

他再看看隐约能辨别出来是耳部的地方，因为原本是头部的地方已经没有什么部件了，那里有着一搓被碾压进路面细缝里的黑色的毛——虽然不愿意承认，但那的确是翔太郎中意的那只独特的、三色的、耳朵有着黑色圆纹的那只猫咪，他的同伴。

“要是是谁家的猫就麻烦了……不过没有项圈，大概是流浪的家伙吧。”

“你……为什么要杀了它？！”

“喂喂喂你这个小鬼在生气什么，是它自己在我没看到的时候冲了过来……搞不成这是你的猫吧，早说嘛，多少钱，我陪你就是了。”

男人依旧漫不经心地说着，翔太郎极为讨厌这样的语气。

“快点弄干净吧，我们还得回新家呢，真是的，才刚来风都就遇到这种晦气的时期，太倒霉了……”

“你这家伙！”

不知道为什么，明明只是为这个小小生命的死亡感受到哀伤的翔太郎此时由衷地感到极大的愤怒，这份愤怒的冲击不亚于腾空而起的巨鹰，他深深地被刺痛了，这一切源于，他对与自己同为一物同伴被排挤出自己的唯一的归处而感到的不安和恐惧。

他怒视着这个比他还略显高大的成年男人。

这份不安和恐惧凝聚在翔太郎的拳头里，然后随着拳风一起，重重地打在男人的下颚上。

六、

“别不说话啦，先吃午饭吧。”

刃叔往翔太郎的面前推了推冒着热气的美味猪排饭，可是显然翔太郎并不想吃，他又把那份猪排饭往刃叔的方向推了推。

他们尴尬地对坐着。

“你啊……”

刃叔偷偷瞄了瞄等候席的方向，那个下颚受伤的男人依旧在骂骂咧咧地吵着，他的女儿从翔太郎见到她起就一直在哭。

“这架势非得把警察局掀了不可……诶诶翔太郎，你说你这性子到底啥时候改一改呀？”刃叔打趣着他。

“切要吵就吵啦，没什么好说的。”

刃叔那张有些痕迹的脸对着他挤眉弄脸：“你还真好意思说啊！”

“啊……知道啦知道啦是我不好啦！”翔太郎算是服了他了。

“好啦，我道歉啦……对不起哦刃叔……给您添麻烦了……”

刃叔熟练地看了看腕表，在那之前他也看了很多次，翔太郎确定他在等人：“哎呀，别急着给我道歉，道歉有用要我们干嘛，再说咯你要道歉的人多得是了，那位也应该差不多要到了……”

“那位？”

翔太郎有种不详的预感。

“那肯定是能马上搞定这种情况的那位啊……”

话音刚落，一声门锁解开的声音在嘈杂声突兀地出现了。

“失礼了。”来者用着低沉的声音。那是一个透露着威严感的男人，他沉稳的步伐让他看起来就像一块海风中的礁石，一身贴服的纯白西装让人无法离开视线，那个男人摘下帽子，环视了一周。翔太郎赶紧把刃叔拉到一边，好逃过那刀子般深邃的审视，那是多年的职业经验所累积的结果。

“刃叔！你干嘛叫大叔过来啊……”这回轮到翔太郎朝他挤眉弄眼了。

“干嘛呀，害羞啦？知道错啦？”刃叔一幅“幸灾乐祸”的表情，“人家吵着闹着要监护人来，我哪有什么办法咯？”

“监护人……只要我愿意的话很快就可以就可以来的……”

“多快都不会啊。”刃叔转身拿起不求人，笑眯眯地迎接对方，“鸣海老爷，可算是等到您咯！”

被称作鸣海的人只是朝他微微一笑。他自然也看到了翔太郎，他用眼神示意他赶紧来到自己跟前，翔太郎很怕这个眼神，于是他之后“嘶嘶”地吸了一口气，灰溜溜地跟过去了。

鸣海带着他走到那个受伤的男人跟前，并正式地做了一次自我介绍。

“初次见面，我是鸣海庄吉，一个私家侦探。”

这是翔太郎从很久以前就很羡慕的，从这个男人嘴里说出来才有着巨大意义的台词，尽管现在他倒无心去欣赏了。

“同时，算是这位少年的代理监护人。”

说到这里是鸣海面带微怒地看了一下翔太郎，看得翔太郎直想挠头。

“情况你都了解了吧？”

“是的，关于赔偿的问题本人会为您解决。”鸣海庄吉拿出自己的名片交给对方。

“这还差不多……”

男人收好了卡片，却又再一次怒目看向翔太郎。

“翔太郎。”鸣海以一种不可推辞的语气命令道，“快道歉。”

翔太郎撇撇嘴，“我知道了，那个……抱歉了啊。”

如此一来那男人再也没什么好说，就当是因为倒了大霉才遇到这种事情，忿忿地带着妻女走了，“侦探，我过几天会再来找你的……切，疼死了……”

可他女儿仍然止不住哭泣。

“妈妈，为什么猫咪死掉了呢？妈妈，为什么爸爸要被打呢？妈妈，今天去到新家完我还能去游乐场吗？妈妈……”

稚嫩的哭声最终消失在走廊尽头，翔太郎的拳头却一直攒着，他的头低垂着。

“呀终于走掉了……那鸣海老爷，您也慢走！”刃叔笑着送客。

鸣海重新带回帽子，准备离开。

“翔太郎。”

“欸？”被突然点到名字翔太郎有些恍惚，该不会要被狠狠地骂一顿吧……

“走了。”

“啊？走啦？走去哪？”

“你要一直呆在这里吗？你没有想去的地方吗？”鸣海反过来诘问他。

“哦哦……”

翔太郎马上小跑着跟上他的步伐，刃叔望着翔太郎的背影摇头笑了笑。

“嘛，会长成怎么样呢？”

七、

“你为什么要这么做。”

两人一起漫步在有着稀少人群的街道上，和煦的日光温暖而明亮。

翔太郎像是发泄一样一股脑地讲了出来，那只猫的几次偶遇的美好回忆和唯一那点不美好的记忆全部都保留在他的大脑里。鸣海庄吉只是听着，不做任何评价。

“所以你打了他。”

“是的，所以我打了他。”

“这就是你的‘正义’吗？”

鸣海庄吉质问道。

“无论性质如何，你的所作所为让那个小女孩感受到了不幸，而你本来可以选择更好的办法。”

鸣海庄吉的眼睛像深邃的山洞，鼓动着寒冷的风，而作为他本质的某种坚韧，则是倒立在山洞中敏锐的蝙蝠。

“大叔……”

鸣海庄吉打断了他的欲言又止，“你要去哪里。”

“那大叔啊我先问你，那些没有妈妈的猫崽会怎样啊？”

“会饿死吧，如果没有人照顾他们，最近也在清理流浪猫住所，如果好运的话他们能被领养。”鸣海庄吉不回避这个问题。

“是啊，能成为家猫挺不错的……”翔太郎感慨道。

“那你要去那个地方看看吗？”

“不了不了，我……换个地方吧。”

他和鸣海来到公寓区的灌树丛前，这是他和那只猫初遇的地方。

他用手拱起一个土丘，看起来是一个小小的坟墓。

“抱歉啊……没办法把你埋在这里，所以只好这样子了。”

他自言自语地拍着土，最后突然想起什么似的，他从衣服的夹层里取出一个风车，被他跑来跑去挤压得已经不太像样了，他把那个风车插在旁边的土上，有几阵风时不时吹过，看起来就像盛开的花朵，尽管虚弱但是又充满着活力。

左翔太郎在他的后花园中开辟了一个小小的墓园，献给他的同伴。

一只野猫，今天在此死去。

“大叔。”

做好这一切后翔太郎回头看了看鸣海庄吉，他知道鸣海庄吉目睹了这个仪式的全过程。

“我还是想做您的徒弟。”


	6. Why are you？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：  
> ●无差，哨向paro，哨兵翔and向导菲  
> ●私设，捏造  
> ●请友好地对待一切可能出现的设定上与剧情上的bug：D

翔太郎觉醒为哨兵，是在那个被他和搭档心照不宣地称为“初始之夜”的夜晚。

在那晚之前他仍然只是个不成熟的普通人，过着平凡得不能再平凡的生活——如果除去为了成为大叔的满意的弟子而作为徒弟四处奔波的那些惊险的时光的话。尽管在笨拙地模仿着，得到大叔认可的日子像遥远的星光触手不可及，但翔太郎认为自己终有一天可以成为和大叔那样的，他理想中的男人，他毫不动摇地相信着，并为此付出一切可能拿出的精力。

但那个不安的夜晚作为之后所有恶梦的起源，伸出梦魇般的利爪将齿轮咬合的生活撕扯的七零八落。

此时浓如黑墨的夜晚眨巴着少数的星光，在如此寂静的工厂中响起的只有机械运作的金属摩擦声，若隐若现的惨白光线使得气氛更加凝重和紧迫。翔太郎匆忙跟上鸣海莊吉稳健而无声的步伐，脑内却回想着被嘱咐时的情形。

“在干什么？”

鸣海莊吉似乎发现了翔太郎开着小差，他那冷峻理智的声音让翔太郎那肆意聒噪的脚步声停了下来，“这次是非常危险的任务，一个极小的细节都会造成无法挽回的失误。”

“啊，我知道。”尽管每次被批评时内心总有许多迸发而出的小不满，但当对上大叔那深邃而摸不清所想的目光时翔太郎那些不满就像退却的蛇群那般速速消散了。翔太郎漫不经心地点了点头作为自己会听话的表示，虽然他的每个毛孔都叫嚣着渴望得到表现的机会——那是当然，这是一个绝佳的机会，换作任何一个别人都没法拒绝这种美丽而危险的诱惑。

这次委托人的任务是将命运之子从某种组织中带出来。

“命运之子，是拥有地球所有知识的人，据说是一位向导，组织为了其野心利用他进行某些不可告人的秘密交易。”

“是盖亚记忆体吗？”翔太郎问到，提到这个名词是他脸上不由自主地显出了满心的厌恶。在大叔的侦探事务所里帮忙这么久他已经见过多起称得上惨烈的案件，他自然也知道这背后全都是因为那个小巧不起眼的像U盘一样的小东西。

盖亚记忆体，以目前的情报来看是一种能让普通人拥有像哨兵和向导（据已有的情报看来似乎以能让人拥有哨兵般强劲体能的种类为多）一样超人之处甚至更过能力的物体。但所谓一物换一物，它在增幅体能时以腐蚀人类的心智和宛如慢性自杀般的损害肉体为代价，不过即便如此仍有或是沉迷或是被迫的人去使用它——然后为这个城市带来苦痛和悲伤。

他无法忍受自己钟爱的庭院被无知的家伙玩弄，皮肤下躁动的血管提醒他他此时正焦急得按捺不住，他迫切地想要把这一切结束，好让风都的风连一丝罪恶的气息都没有。

鸣海莊吉看透了他表面上毫不遮掩的内心所想，严厉的说教还没开始多久刺耳的警笛声就突兀地响起，按住有些担忧的翔太郎，他将那个黑色的神秘皮箱硬塞入翔太郎的怀中，紧紧地按住他的肩膀叮嘱他不要离开这里。

吊扇不断闪现的阴影和愈来愈清晰而急促的脚步声预兆着危险即将出现，还未给翔太郎反应的时间一个妖冶而充满敌意的女声就回荡在空气之中，他应声望向本不该存在人的天花板，可是进入视野的确是女妖身体尾部那个骇人的混沌眼珠。

“那就是dopant？”

他早已听闻盖亚记忆体使用者的外形会变成怪物，他之前甚至还想要求大叔带他亲临现场去见一见，但见到实物时对那种未知力量的恐惧还是逐渐占了上风。

但大叔已经冲了出去，在那群不知名鬼魅中穿梭的假面骑士Skull——这是迄今为止大叔未曾告诉他的另一身份，宣告着对方的终结一般行云流水地结束了战斗，那些喽啰小将全部都退了场。就连对方那位不知名的女性干部也受了他的拖延不得不小心翼翼起来。

正当翔太郎的视线刚刚从那似乎就在一瞬之间结束的战斗中收回来时，他调皮的目光很快又捕捉到了新的目标。

那是一个体型瘦弱的少年，由于背对着他他看不清对方的五官，少年对一旁的刀光剑影毫无兴趣般视而不见，若无其事地走进漫着迷烟（翔太郎不太清楚那是幻觉还是现实，尽管这里就是不应该有什么烟雾但那烟又真实得不似幻影）的另一个以诡异绿光照射着的房间。

直觉告诉他那个少年就是本次任务的目标，那个什么命运之子。

翔太郎箭步追上那个少年，全然已忘记鸣海莊吉嘱托过他的话。鸣海莊吉的话总是哲学地有着人生道理，而刚刚所说的小失误造成大危机这点也是同样地灵验，翔太郎永远不会忘记这一瞬间与之后发生的所有事情，带着悔恨与无力地永远记得。

当然此时翔太郎并没有想那么多，他只是希望赶紧帮助大叔抓住这个看起来手无缚鸡之力的家伙好让大叔和他快点离开这个莫名其妙得有些恐怖的地方，赶紧结束吧，他这样期待着，还期待着结束以后舒舒服服地回到那个不大不热闹的侦探事务所。

很快他就追上了对方，当然对方早就察觉了翔太郎的到来，可对方却平平淡淡甚至有点轻蔑地转过身质问起了他来：“你是谁？你的样子看起来可不像是有能被组织选中的智能的人……嗯？你甚至只是个普通人。”

这一刻他才看清楚对方的脸，深黑且柔顺的稍长发丝却像从未还好搭理过一般随意而杂乱的搭在脸颊两旁，尽管这样也无法掩盖住他略显苍白的脸上那五官的端正秀丽，眉间些许的英气又使其柔和的面孔不显得那么娇弱，只是他细长的眼中瞳孔却只是像橱柜里漆黑的珍珠一般折射着无机质的光芒，那毫无喜恶可言的眼色使周围因俊丽面孔带来的和气像冰雪消融一般不知化到何处去了。

“对年上者就拿出应有的语气来啊！”

翔太郎有些烦躁，毕竟被这样一个看起来不会比他大到哪里去的家伙嘲讽是件很令人恼怒的事情。

这股恼怒在他看到周围的关于盖亚记忆体的一切——包括实验数据和初造原型的模型等时，又更加肆虐起来。

“这些东西都是你做的吧！”

“是又怎么样？”对方似乎并没有意识到什么不对之处。但很快对方半眯的眼倏然睁大，他的目光集中到翔太郎手上那个漆黑的皮箱之中。

翔太郎还没有反应过来的同时少年已经从他手中将那个皮箱抢了过来，他轻车熟路地打开那个箱子，近乎痴迷的目光盯着从里面被他拿出来的东西，“真是令人十分感兴趣，这个双重驱动器可以让我与最强的哨兵一起使用，将两种体质的力量发挥到极致。”与那个奇形怪状的东西放在一起的，还有颜色各异的记忆体。

翔太郎不太明白那是什么为什么大叔要把这些东西拿着让他保管，他也搞不懂少年突然兴奋地嘀咕着的什么双重驱动器什么究级的超人。但至少他明白了他就是制造盖亚记忆体破坏风都和平的罪魁魁首。

“你知道你这么做会让这个城市流泪吗！”

他毫不犹豫地推搡着那个似乎弱不禁风的男孩，对方那没有丝毫波动可言的态度更是让他心生不满。

“城市？流泪？你说了些很有趣的词嘛。”不知称谓的命运之子不以为然，“但那又怎么样，我只不过是对哨兵和向导的力量感兴趣而已，这只是我的实验。就好比军火制造者与持枪犯罪者，说到底也只是那些滥用力量的人的错而已。”

“哨兵和向导的数量是有限的，更多的是渴望力量却毫无办法的普通人，我只不过是给他们力量而已。”他停了停，颇为得意地说：“没错，我给了他们力量。”

翔太郎被他呛得一时无法反击，想不出应对的话语。他内心抑制不住地想着，这家伙在搞什么呀，简直就是恶魔一样。

两人的争吵很快就要演变成撕打，翔太郎凭借着体格的优势推开了对方，少年一个重心不稳落入了旁边的设备中，随后神奇地，他那个瘦弱的身体化为一股数据流，瞬间在翔太郎的眼前消失了，此时这个空间中又只剩下翔太郎一个人的呼吸声。

再次见到那个少年的时候，他在塔的逆光之中被大叔带了过来，此时组织的成员也赶了过来，鸣海莊吉甚至来不及教训闯祸的翔太郎，只得迅速地带着他们两个人撤离，以保两人的安全。

可谁也没想到那三颗毫不留情的凶弹居然该死地准确无误，就这么射入了鸣海莊吉的后背，洁白的西装盛开了鲜红的血色之花。

那一刻宛如时间的刻针被强行扭停了一般。

他可以感受到逆光处风的流动似乎滞缓了许多，只是些许透出的亮光就让他感觉视网膜如烧焦般疼痛，风声连带着衣物振动的轰鸣声一起涌入他的耳廓，甚至就连沙粒划过钢铁的摩擦声都呲呲刺耳，一下子他的耳神经被压迫得剧痛，这一瞬间仅仅是些许的血腥味也骤然刺鼻了起来，这将他从突然敏锐的感官之中拖回并强摁着他的头让他面对鸣海莊吉的死亡。

“大叔！！”

“这份委托就……拜托你了……”

鸣海莊吉的手依旧坚定只是有些发颤地将那顶帽檐已经裂了痕的白色帽子戴在翔太郎的头上，翔太郎能感受到那下落的质感从重逐渐变轻，在他的视野中缓缓地、缓缓地落下，就像鸣海莊吉的生命力从他的指尖一直流失出体外一般。

“我还没有……成长到可以戴上这顶帽子的程度啊！”

“那就去……成长成有这个资格的男人吧……”

翔太郎一生中没有什么时刻比得上现在痛苦，悲愤在他的内心之中达到了一个新的顶峰值，他从未哭得像现在如此般愧疚，懊恼与自责。低落于大叔之死的他似乎暂时忘了处境的危险。

那个少年也似乎意识到了鸣海莊吉死亡的这个事实，他略带惊恐地倒退了几步。接着他又望向那个刚刚想要和他打上一架的翔太郎，出乎意料的，他发现了什么新的东西。

“嗬……居然现在才觉醒吗，作为哨兵。”

他快速地拿起被扔在一旁的记忆体和驱动器，拉了翔太郎一把，“虽然不是很愿意也不是最理想的结果，看来你不得不面对一个选择了。”

“诶？”翔太郎还没从刚刚的状态中回复过来，只能皱着眉头勉强盯着他。他的世界里充斥着过于强盛的噪音和夹杂着泥土的血腥味，隐约有一股眩晕感从脚底涌上来。

“你有与恶魔一并同行的勇气吗？”

此时翔太郎看见的他的眼，不再是那种闪烁着冷光的展览品，而是像相互击打碰撞的火石，零零星星迸烈出耀眼的火光。

翔太郎一把夺过记忆体，“没有办法了……”

随着记忆体的插入和机械音声的响起，翔太郎一开始感觉到脸颊两旁有一种酥麻的感觉，像是被刻印上某种纹路一般，并且因觉醒而敏感起来的五感此时带给他的没有过精的痛苦感受，只有爽快旷达。

但这些都不是重点，翔太郎望着他半色的手惊讶得不知该说什么好，自己到底变成了什么？

接着他脑海中就回响起了某个他一点都不想听到的声音：“这就是假面骑士W啊……有趣。”

“假面骑士？”到底发生了什么？

翔太郎还想再问些什么的时候地面不知被什么力量击碎了，不可避免地W的身影也因重力迅速下落，在碎石中翔太郎隐约可以看见那个白色的身影，正在想他是否有些危险的时候他似乎看见什么小东西叼住了他——呃那看起来像个恐龙？！

等等那我脑海里的声音是怎么回事？？

无视了左半边一连串的发问，平稳落地后W来到少年身边，翔太郎望着晕倒的他不知该做什么好，倒是身体的右半边突然不受控制地向前走去，那个声音继续兴致勃勃地说着：“好，居然是这样……”

接着W的变身解除了，刚才还在昏倒中的少年突然清醒了。“过来。”他用哄着乖巧宠物般的语气劝诱着那个刚刚叼着他却只有巴掌大的机械动物。小东西很听话，蹦蹦跳跳地回到了他的手掌上。接着他飞快地将那个机械动物一阵摆弄，很快隐藏的记忆体便显露了出来。

“喂，你，再来一次变身怎么样？”

“刚才不是变过了吗？！嘶……疼。”习惯性地抬高声调只是对于现在翔太郎的耳朵来说这算是负担级的音量了，他幽怨地看着对方，现在是和他开玩笑的时候吗？

“看不明白吗？”他得意地昂昂头，“来个交换，这次到我了。”

“等等！……”翔太郎想让他解释一下关于刚刚发生的一切和他接下来想要做的事。但那个家伙只是自顾自的把那个紫蓝色的记忆体插入槽中，接着翔太郎的意识被迅速抽离开身体，仅仅是一瞬间他的视角就切换到看见晕倒的自己躺在地上，呃，那一摔看起来很疼。

他试图像交换前那样在脑中意识里呼唤对方，可这次与之前不同的毫无回应。并且像令他多想的一般，刚刚那种如水般的平和消失了，取而代之的是脑部神经末端如烈火灼烧般的痛楚。

“喂！你到底在干什么！”

他近乎是用能以咬牙切齿来形容的不悦狠狠地向他意识对面的黑暗叫喊着，但那个黑色的无底洞只是讲他的话语咀嚼吞噬，然后回应他不知缘由的恐惧，迷茫，和疯狂。

“喂……喂！”

在意识之中隐约察觉到对方情况不太对的翔太郎只好回到现实之中来，然而被他所目睹的是仿佛被从地狱冒出业火染得橙红的工厂，以及被白色的利刃无情切开的敌人的身体。

但事态的危及远远不止这些，那个……对了，被称为假面骑士的东西的状态也不太对，翔太郎可以看见绿色的那一半已经替换成了白色，即使敌人似乎已经全灭它也似乎没有要停下的意思，并继续对一切所见之物进行破坏。翔太郎想阻止它快点停下无谓的屠杀但他的意志完全没有对这台机器造成任何影响。

他一直没有听到那个对一切似乎都游刃有余的少年的声音，可此时他却希望那个人能早点出现给他一个答复以及解决现在这个情况，出于为了完成委托的保护人立场，他不由得担心起对方的精神状态。

“现在我们该走了！”

丢进无底洞的石子仍然没有回应，即便意识被困在假面骑士的体内翔太郎仍然能听见不远处的脚步声越来越密集，那些人似乎嘴上还嘟喃着什么话语，金属管道被烈火燃烧吞噬，发出咝咝的侵蚀声音，蒸腾起的雾气和高温预示着继续留在这里下场则是被火焰烧得一干二净。

“我知道你在那里！快给我醒一醒！”

也许是对这句话产生了反应，半黑半白的声影突兀地停止了动作，翔太郎此时也感觉到他意识中对面的那个持续混沌不堪的黑雾似乎也滞留了下来，虽然仍然感受不到对方的思绪但是他可以确定对方暂时没有什么大碍。

接着翔太郎在他的视线中重新看到了倒在地上的自己，新奇归新奇但现在不是该好奇的时候。就在翔太郎还在不安地揣测着对方接下来会做什么的时候，那个人已经将他的肉体扛在肩上，带着他撤离了那个危险的地方。

于是翔太郎与他未来的搭档一起逃离了那个初始之夜降临的舞台，那一层楼爆炸开来的焰火将一切罪恶与过去全部湮灭在了那个夜晚里，尘封在倒塌的楼体与灰尘土屑之中，包括关于盖亚记忆体，命运之子和鸣海莊吉等，可怀着野心的野兽也只是不情愿地松开滴落着毒液的獠牙，不被人知地从灰土之中静静退场，并准备再一次地袭来带来新一轮的恶孽。

当然慌乱逃出来的两人目前自然没有意识到他们的命运发生了多大的变数，他们更关心背后有没有白色骨架与黑影覆盖住的追兵向他们袭来，以及如何离开这个遍是凶兽危机四伏的荒芜小岛。

解除变身之后翔太郎的意识终于回归到了他的身体之中，如果不是因为这一小段的紧急时刻他想他永远不会意识到在自己的身体里呼吸空气是多么幸福的一件事——化身为假面骑士对肉体和精神来说简直就像一种负担一样，他稍带不悦地想着。他看了看那个白衣少年，风吹得他的黑发挡住了脸看不出神情，他一言不发，古怪地直直站在原处，即使翔太郎喊他他也像全然不知一般。

“没办法啦。”

他只好过去拉着那只纤细瘦长的手，将他的指尖紧紧地扣在手中，并带着他赶紧离开了那个崩毁的建筑物，也许是他那一瞬的错觉，对方的手也不舍地握着他，不过因为现在两人在全速奔跑中，之前的坏印象让他想相信这只是拉力产生的幻象而已——毕竟他看起来可不像喜欢依赖人的样子，那个小恶魔，翔太郎的思绪随着迎面而来的海风向后飞去。

不知过了多久他们来到了海岸边，海水冲击岸线的沙沙声让翔太郎心平气和了不少，说来也奇怪刚才就很没来由地烦躁着，也许是那个陌生的人的关系吧，他想着想着就朝对方的方向瞅了一眼，那个少年也因为刚才的打斗和奔跑感到些疲惫，细细地汗浸出了皮肤让那身令人不舒服的白衣湿答答地黏在他身上，他在回复体力的同时也瞥着翔太郎，两人气喘吁吁地互相对视着。

“该说明一下了吧，假面……骑士什么的？””他朝那个少年喊了一句。

少年的眼睛又亮了亮，出乎翔太郎意料地，在距这短短相处不到半天的时间里，第一次对翔太郎展露了微笑，之前脸上要么冷笑要么冷漠的表情让他看起来并不和善，但此刻的微笑却让他那本就柔和的脸部线条舒展开了，翔太郎小声地碎叨着：笑起来不是挺好看的嘛。

“想知道？”

他漆黑的睫毛如蝶翼般翻飞起来，反着不亮的光好似覆着细小的鳞粉。

“不告诉你。”

他眨了眨眼，却掩盖不住溢出眼角的狡黠的光。

翔太郎心想，如果有一天他能回到第一次接受哨兵向导科普知识课堂的那一天，他一定要把那本带给他固有印象的教科书撕个粉碎，尤其是告诉他“向导都是温柔而善解人意的”那一页。

又是噗嗤一笑，“好了，别这么轻易被挑拨，作为关系者你也有知道一些事实的权限。”他用手拨开被汗和风玩弄得乱七八糟的发丝，“不过你可要做好习惯这些的准备。”

“戴上你腰部那个专门为我制造的双重驱动器，插上我手上这些记忆体，我们就可以变身成为假面骑士W。”他晃了晃手上的记忆体，那些东西闪烁着诱人却不适的金属光泽。“假面骑士W，拥有能发挥最理想哨兵的惊人体质，再加上我作为向导利用地球图书馆的指引，就能发挥出令人兴奋不已的力量。”

原本说到兴头上的少年又突然像泄了气的皮球一般失落了下来，放下了挥舞在半空中的手：“啊，但是现在那个所谓的最强力量看样子是发挥不出来了，毕竟我随便找了个哨兵变了身……到底为什么会是你在场啊……”

“哦……哈？？”

“你没发现吗？”

他挑了挑眉，有些好奇地看着那个还没有反应过来的人，此时翔太郎还在“啊？啊？”地惊讶着。

“不是，你看起来懂这么多应该也明白吧？哨兵向导的觉醒只是限定在青春期，而我已经过了那个阶段了。”翔太郎给他比划着手势，迫切地期望他明白点什么，“就是说，我是个毫无偏向的普通人。”

“哦？”

翔太郎看着他用手指蹭了蹭嘴唇，眼神离开他做出正在思考的样子，但只是完成这个动作的时间，他眼睛一亮，看样子是已经得到了什么结论。

“那也没关系。”他饶有兴趣地看过来，“总是有些特例的，比起相信你所了解到的具有误差的知识，不如相信你所感受到的一切怎么样？”也许是体力恢复得差不多了，他轻快地走上前来。

他靠得越来越近了，几乎是快要贴上翔太郎，那淘气地飞舞着的发丝毛绒绒地蹭着翔太郎的鼻子，“触觉，听觉，视觉……我想你已经感受到了吧，突然与平常不太一样的地方。”

“是这样没错……”翔太郎一边拉开他一边退后几步，现在冷静下来后他已经反应过来，枪声击响的那一瞬间以及之后对于他来说过于真实的感受是多么诡异了，如果如他所说被觉醒为哨兵，那么这一切都是可行得通的。

这一刻少年也跟了过来，忽视了刚刚才被拉开的事实。“看样子你明白了。”看来他不打算结束对话，语速也渐变渐快，“那你刚刚变身有什么感觉？在潜意识里看到了什么？”

翔太郎也顺着他的话开始回想，挠了挠同样因为奔跑散乱的发，他坦诚地和对方说到：“没有其他奇怪的感觉，只有周围一片黑乎乎的。”

“嗯……居然会这样……”他又抬起手用手指贴近了下颚，这看样子是他思考的习惯性动作。他小声地自言自语着：“也许是你还在排斥我的精神世界也说不定……”

对了！被这么一问翔太郎想起了一个很重要的问题，刚刚那种失控般的感觉是怎么回事？没有给对方更多思考的时间，他拉住游走在原地思考中的人，粗鲁地打断了对方的思绪。“变成半边白色的时候你有点不对劲吧？那到底是怎么回事？我拉都拉不住你……”

“放心好了。”突然又收起脸上的表情，他不悦地卸下翔太郎的手。“我不会带它走的。”

“它？你是说你那只凶暴的小恐龙？”他想起来那个紫蓝色的机械小怪物，“是因为它？话说那也是你做的吧！你连你做的东西效果怎么样都不知道？”

被触碰了逆鳞一般的，他非常用力地抓住了翔太郎的衣领，只是体格逊色于翔太郎的他这么做看起来毫无威慑力。

“我当然知道！”他很大声的说道，“它的确如你所言很凶，所以使用它的话会进入狂暴的状态，也就是……”但是他的那股爆发劲很快就消失了，声音低落得又反而变成了突然跌入情绪的低谷。“自我。对，会失去自我。”

“而我刚刚才得到那个东西！”

他松开翔太郎然后背对翔太郎站着，翔太郎对着突然激动地他却不知该说什么好，只好忿忿得整理自己被拉扯凌乱的衣服。

“我很害怕。”许久他才说出一句话来，隐约可以看到他紧紧抓着那身过长白衫的手在发颤。

翔太郎抚摸着从那个建筑物里拼死抢回来的大叔的唯一遗物——那顶裂了缝的白色软呢帽，他用指腹感受着那上面的细小的纹路，仿佛那些纹路不是丝线的间隙而是谁的话语的具现，之后苦笑着戴上了它。“好！我们该走了，那些人要追过来了，大叔过来的时候开的船就在附近。”

赌完气的少年回头过来看他，迷茫地问了一句：“去哪？”

“事务所。”翔太郎环顾四周，想要快点找到那艘救命小船，“别告诉我你和我一起跑出来现在又不想走了。”

“一起走……”

他望着翔太郎的背影，思考起了这个选项对他来说的意义。

这个人很有趣。

他一直在观察着对方，从对方鲁莽而又毫无远见地闯入那个储存盖亚记忆体的实验室开始。自从有意识以来，他看见的都是冰冷的机械器材和同样冰冷的组织成员，从那些人僵硬的面孔上读不出任何感情，即使偶尔那些死板的线条不安分地出现抽动，扭曲形成的图案也只是显现出诸如憎恶、贪婪、恐惧等等令人心生厌烦的东西，散发出比腐烂在污水中的烂泥还要恶劣数倍的酸臭。

所以这个乱来家伙的突然出现就像跳动的火球跃入了蚁堆，噼里啪啦地碾碎了那些，他炙热得如果冰冷的自己贸然上前会被灼烧的痛楚困扰，但同时某种被常年压抑冷藏在冰面下的东西又抑制不住地渴求着那种似乎是多余的光明。

摆弄记忆体差不多也该腻了，他回头瞟了一眼那个残破的建筑物。他没有告诉对方那个因为救他而死的男人在地球图书馆里曾经交谈过的事实，那个男人告诉他他的罪恶，然后给了他一个新名字。

比起继续在组织里制造记忆体，和这个看起来稍微变得有些靠谱的人去寻找自己犯下的到底是什么罪过更能勾起他的胃口。

结论就是，这个选项，无疑更是有趣。

“哨兵可少不了向导。”他开了口，“比起让城市里的塔给你配对，一起成为W的我们搭档不是更好吗？”他眨眨眼睛，视线对上应声看向他的翔太郎，“我确信你会需要我。”

“别说得好像我会离不开你。”翔太郎耸耸肩，眨着眼睛使对方的眼更加水汪汪起来具有年下者的气息，颇有撒娇的意味。

“啊有了，你真该庆幸我会开船。”翔太郎找到了船，对他伸出手示意他过来，“对了还没问你的名字呢？你应该有名字的吧。”

“当然有……”

翔太郎眼中的对方低下了头，当他再次抬起头时眼里已经蓄满了坚定。

“菲利普。”

菲利普紧紧握住了他伸出的手。

“左 翔太郎。”

他对着那个白衣小鬼头，不，现在是菲利普，说出了自己的名字。

菲利普又将手指放到嘴角遍摩挲着，“翔太郎？”

“嗯，那样叫就行。”翔太郎将注意力放回到行船上，那个荒芜的岛已经被他们狠狠抛下，离他们越来越远了，以至于现在从船上看过去那个岛就只是一个褐色的小圆点，而且还在逐渐变小。

“翔太郎……翔太郎？”菲利普再一次咀嚼起来这个名字，“嗯，果然听起来智能不高。”

你这个小鬼！！！

翔太郎忿忿地抓紧了那个有点摇摇晃晃的方向盘，费劲力气忍住想要用拳头朝他太阳穴旋紧，好让他停下他那聪明的脑子来继续挖苦自己的念头。他说服自己心平气和地多想点事情来平复心情，比如海风和波浪，对，海风和波浪澎湃的声音是多么动人啊——那就是所谓的白噪音吧，他如此想着，只是于此同时船的引擎声和机械震动的噪音也夹杂在里面，这种让他耳朵因为享受不久的宁静带来的快乐很快就消散了，那的确是种异样的感觉——就好像你听着贝多芬的交响曲或者是肖邦的钢琴曲的黑胶唱片的同时有个不长眼的家伙在你耳边砍树一样。

他背对着菲利普，因此看不到坐在船尾的菲利普的脸，也当然看不到菲利普正在用一种复杂的、一定要说的话是要把人用力解剖开来的锐利目光直勾勾地凝视着他，但这个动作持续的时间不长，当翔太郎转过身去看看那个突然安静的小男孩的时候，菲利普的目光早已经给那群在海面上飞起飞落的海鸟们了，翔太郎就像从未认识过他一样，依旧无法从他眼里读取到任何有用的信息。不过其实你和他也没多熟，翔太郎对自己解释道。

【“翔太郎……翔太郎？”朦胧间他听到有人叫着他的名字，接着就是眼前黑暗突然消失，这让窗外那温和的日光在他感觉来也相当地刺眼。

喂！是哪个家伙动了他的帽子！

他一下子清醒过来，看到他的搭档手里把玩着他心爱的帽子。

“什么啊……是菲利普啊……”看清了拿走帽子的人是谁以后翔太郎反而没什么被打扰的怒气了，因为那个人是菲利普，他习惯了。

菲利普继续玩着他的帽子，现在那顶帽子在他指尖打着转。“翔太郎，你刚刚在做什么？”看见翔太郎一脸哀怨地一直盯着他手中旋转的帽子，他呵呵一笑把那顶帽子还给了翔太郎，“在睡觉？”

翔太郎把那顶帽子按回头上，呢帽压住了他有些乱翘的头发。“不，我在回忆。”他边说着边做出了一个很hard-boiled的姿势——菲利普看得出来，但是他很想说他并不那么觉得。

他的话让看起来也有点无聊刚才甚至玩起了他的帽子的菲利普提起了兴趣。“真令人兴奋不已。”他说出了那句口头禅，这表示他内心的好奇心和求知欲被挑动了起来，“你说你在回忆？我正好需要研究一下这个词组，我们都有过进行回忆这个动作的经历，这是记忆的第三环节……（注：出自百科）”

翔太郎总觉得继续放任菲利普讲下去他的耳朵就算生茧也听不完，于是他做了个手势，示意他结束这无聊的科普式废话。菲利普也早就习惯他的搭档对完整地听完一段科学合理的文字的不耐烦，他也不再继续：“言归正传，翔太郎，你在回忆什么？”

“一些往事，并不怎么愉快的往事。”翔太郎笑了笑。

菲利普也跟着笑了，“回忆当然是要回忆往事。”他像温顺的猫咪一样靠了过去，“我也要一起来。”

翔太郎被这一举动惊到了，他哀嚎着推开菲利普，尽管他的力气并不大，“为什么啊！！和你靠在一起黏黏糊糊的回忆往事之类的这也太不hard-boiled了！！”】

“给你。”翔太郎朝床上相当粗鲁地丢了几条看起来质地柔软的衣物，菲利普就坐在那个翔太郎钟爱的转椅里，研究着那个古旧的打字机。

翔太郎朝那边走过去，“别乱动那桌子上的任何一件东西！尤其是那台打字机！”他走过去把菲利普半拉半推地带到床前，“这些是我随便给你挑的。”他没好气地说到。

“哦，谢谢你，翔太郎。”菲利普眼睛一亮，他来这边的时候穿的那条质量一般的白衬衫白裤早就被灰尘和脏土弄得脏兮兮的了，翔太郎没办法，只好暂时把自己那些不算很旧但也早已穿不下的衣物给了他。但是菲利普实在是太瘦了，就算翔太郎把现存最小的尺码给他，在他身上看起来也有点过长过宽，这滑稽的样子让翔太郎决定还是忍痛掏钱给他置备几件衣物。

“我很喜欢它们。”菲利普爬上了床，认真地看着那些衬衫裤子和长马甲，那上面都有同一个商店花俏的商标——Windscale，“你真的是随便挑的？随便到尺码都这么恰巧？”

翔太郎别过头去对他的话不屑一顾，“当然，你别废话，快去试试看。”

菲利普知趣地收起衣物，“那好吧。”下了床打算去换衣的他像发现了什么新大陆一样再次站定了，闪烁着光的眼睛此时正在盯着翔太郎，这让翔太郎感觉不是一般的难受。

“我居然才发现。”他惊讶地看了看也换了一身行头的翔太郎，那身剪裁合适的衣服让翔太郎的身形看起来更修长了一点，也让他有了点成熟感，“翔太郎，恭喜你，你终于抛弃了你那个幼稚的短裤！”

“菲！利！普！！！！”

他冲过去凭借着自己的体型优势按住了菲利普，用手狠狠地摁着对方宝贵的小脑袋瓜，“你这小鬼！！不要用幼稚形容比你年长的人！！”

“突然之间！！装什么哥哥！！”他奋力地钻出翔太郎的熊抱，“你弄得我的头很疼。”他指了指他的发卡——其实就是他为了夹起那头过长的碍眼黑发随便从文件堆里拆下来了的两个文件夹，“你压到它们了，它们压到我了。”

“谁想是你哥哥。”翔太郎整整衣服，“要是你真有个哥哥一定会被操心过劳。”他不满地撅撅嘴。

“我没有哥哥。”

菲利普倏然截断对话，他的语气也变得冰冷，这使得翔太郎有些小受惊，难道他生气了？翔太郎打量着他。

“没有……哥哥？没有？”

他像断了带的破旧机器人一样重复着无意义的字节，手指毫无规律且不安分地在下唇旁擦动着，看起来似乎他陷入了某种思绪的漩涡中。

“……喂！”这样诡异的气氛不由得让翔太郎担心起来，他去拍了一下菲利普的肩膀，“你怎么了？”

“！”

这一来自外界的冲击修正了机器人疯狂运转的齿轮，“翔太郎？你拍我肩膀做什么？”他疑惑地问道。

“做什么……我还要问你呢！”翔太郎完全没有明白发生了什么，不过他松了口气，“我还以为你陷入混沌了，不过看样子你没事，哼，没事就好。”

菲利普继续一脸不可置信地疑惑着，“混沌？我？”他用着一种在翔太郎看起来是“你今天没事吧？”的一种可怜眼光看着他：“我怎么可能犯这种低级的错误？”

可是你刚刚看起来好像就犯了这样的错误，翔太郎暗暗腹诽，不过和他争辩是没有意义的，翔太郎明白这一点。他拍了拍菲利普的后背，“换你的衣服去。”他催促道。

“哦哦……”菲利普点点头，抱着衣服走了。

翔太郎坐回那个黑皮转椅，终于办妥了一件事这令他心情又转好了，他甚至愉悦地用那个老转椅转了个圈，虽然在他听到从底座那里传来的不太友好的摩擦声后他就停了下来。

翔太郎趴在桌子上，他已经开始轻飘飘地想着菲利普换上那些能让他看起来变得不那么阴沉内敛甚至有些可爱的衣服——碍于hard-boiled的作风他没拉下脸说，那的确是他为这个看得不是那么顺眼的家伙准备的。他轻飘飘的意识也顺着思绪的潮流飘向更远的地方，啊，他还记得他手忙脚乱地帮菲利普扣上他那本来熟悉得不得了的衣物的纽扣……

等等，帮他扣纽扣！！？？？

故意响应他的担忧一般，菲利普的惊呼也传了过来。“翔太郎！虽然这么说有点难堪……”他颇为苦恼地说着，“看来你得帮我一下……”

“啊啊啊啊！”翔太郎的尖叫充满了整个事务所。

【“嗯……这也不是很好的回忆。”翔太郎夸张地皱眉点点头，“菲利普……喂，菲利普？”刚从回忆里回来的他下意识地寻找他的搭档，不过他低头一看便看见菲利普趴在椅子的扶手边闭着眼，由于刚刚翔太郎拒绝了他靠过来的请求所以他干脆就拿了个小凳子过来坐着。

他闭着眼，细长的睫毛被日光镀上一层金丝，好看极了。

“睡着了啊……”翔太郎用手在他眼前晃了晃，之后小心翼翼地躺回去，生怕惊醒了他，也好，这样菲利普就不会在他悠闲地享受脑内世界的时候去做一些惊人的事情了。

“我没睡呢，翔太郎。”

菲利普还是闭着眼，但他对着空气展露了笑容。

“我想到了有趣的事情。”

翔太郎被他搞这一出弄得有些哭笑不得，“那你继续想咯。”】

“啊……这次的委托看来也和Dopant有关。”翔太郎不满地将收集到的资料整理好，他有意无意地说着，向朝着在白板上写着各种奇怪信息的菲利普望去，但是菲利普没有察觉翔太郎的目光，他仍然沉浸在自己的世界里。

翔太郎继续自言自语般地说着：“连续好几次委托都有Dopant参与了，为什么风都里Dopant的出现率越来越高了呢？”

“因为我。”菲利普干脆利落地用手里黑色的记号笔划下句点，他满意地看了看被他写满各种符号各种语句的白板，他像艺术家对待自己珍贵的作品一样，充满爱意地肯定地点头赞扬着这块白板。“嗯，又一个研究结束了。”

“翔太郎。”他将黑色记号笔放好，微笑着看向等不及的对方，“意图太明显了。”

“只要你肯快点结束你无聊的研究快点开始检索我就心满意足了。”翔太郎也不示弱，他拿起自己刚整理好的资料看了起来，“这次的检索的项目是记忆体的能力，关键词是……”

菲利普依照着翔太郎的指示开始了检索，翔太郎的直觉总是非常准，不一会儿他就让菲利普在那群数不清的书堆中找到了一个最符合当下情况的那个答案，菲利普一如往常地走向书柜，拿起了那本书。

接着就和之前几次一样，他把告诉答案给翔太郎，然后翔太郎靠着信息和双重驱动器将Dopant打败，圆满结束案件，皆大欢喜。

但菲利普却感到一种奇怪的不安，那是怎么回事？也许是自己的错觉吧。不过出于保险，他还是对着准备出门的翔太郎吩咐了几句，“翔太郎，不要逞强，不要做威胁到我脆弱的屏障的举动……”

翔太郎挥挥手，“我知道啦。”他漫不经心地应到，将帽子扶正，他必须要尽快解决委托人的委托。

“你能记住这些就好。”菲利普也不再多言，这点时间他更想拿去利用为寻找下一个研究对象，“你可是重要的战力。”他着重地强调了一下这件事的重要性。

翔太郎走出了车库，他把车库的门拉得紧紧的。

菲利普想他真搞不懂这个人，出于好奇心他不是没有检索过左翔太郎的资料，但就算他费尽心理去理解完那上面与印着少得可怜资料的纸张上相衬冰冷的黑白字母之后，他也无法拼凑出那个在他面前苦笑在他面前生气在他面前悲伤的翔太郎。

他第一次对他信赖的地球图书馆产生了点质问，人心是怎么样的呢？他宛如一个迷茫的教徒向图书馆发出了质问，但是就如同神的福音无法传达一般，空荡荡的图书馆没有给他任何答案。

菲利普坐在车库里的沙发上等待着——只要涉及到Dopant的事件就肯定会变成这样，他们要作为假面骑士W去拯救这个被人伤害的哭泣城市，果不其然，菲利普等来了翔太郎的呼唤，菲利普拿出草绿色的Cyclone记忆体，插入了双重驱动器的插槽之中。

固态的记忆体变成数据传送了过去，与此同时飞过去对方身边的还有他的意识。

“翔太郎。”就是一瞬间的事情菲利普的视野与翔太郎共享了起来，“看起来情况不怎么好。”马上进入他眼中的就是肆意在破坏的Dopant。

“而且你的状态也不怎么好。”菲利普感受到W的左边仍然是一片黑雾般的混沌，“你直到现在都还在排斥我，这很危险。”

“别说这些有的没的了！”黑雾里传来翔太郎的声音，“现在最重要的事情是把那只Dopant解决掉！”

那只Dopant在W的两个意识还在交流的瞬间就造成了更加巨大的破坏，菲利普点点头，W右边的眼睛亮起：“那接下来全都听我的话吧，想快点结束的话。”

翔太郎没给他正式的回应，仅仅只是报以沉闷的“嗯”这样一个简单的语气词，他当然知道菲利普的思考和对战局的掌握总是有利的，为数不多的经验也告诉他菲利普的话大部分时候是有道理的，但这仍然让他不知为何有些奇怪的不耐烦。快点结束就好了，他边对Dopant造成打击边暗自想着。

这次战斗就如菲利普料想的一般顺利得不能再顺利地结束了，名为Dopant的怪物没有承受住W的攻击，节节败退。

“给它最后一击，翔太郎。”菲利普轻声提醒到。

翔太郎也行云流水地准备着必杀的绝技，看样子他已经很顺手了，“我知道啦，别催我。”W的左边传来这样的声音。

但是就在翔太郎准备动手的时候Dopant却做了一个谁都没有想到的动作：它既没有逃跑也没有抵抗，只是单纯的解除了怪物的姿态。W内的两人都可以看见，那是一个脸看起来不大，甚至显得有些稚嫩的女性，衣物也破破烂烂的，没扎紧的头发随便地垂下两肩和脸颊两侧，她手里紧紧按紧着她的记忆体，充满敌意地望着W。“如果要攻击我的话随便你们好了，只有这个不可以被破坏。我知道的，半色人的传闻。”那个女性这么说着。

“给她最后一击，翔太郎。”菲利普再次提醒道，“快一点。”

翔太郎的手停了下来，W放下了刚才的攻击姿态。

“喂！菲利普……”翔太郎的语气并不平和，甚至有点慌乱，“你要攻击她？让我攻击她？她现在可不是怪物！攻击记忆体的话也会伤到她！”菲利普能感觉到左边的浓雾越生越多甚至有弥漫开来将在右边的他吞噬的迹象。好吧，翔太郎在动摇，菲利普判断出这个结论。

“给她最后一击，翔太郎。”虽然没有明白解决过那么多次的Dopant他在动摇什么，但是为了推他一把让这场战斗尽可能少伤亡的结束，菲利普第三次重复了这句话，这不是提醒而是命令，他丝毫没有打算退让，“不，她是。我们现在没有别的办法，既然她不肯放弃那个记忆体的话那就只能连她也一起收拾。”

翔太郎能体会到那种异样的不耐烦正在逐渐升级，他用了自己很大的力气想让自己的声音穿透那层黑漆漆的浓雾，他希望菲利普可以听清楚自己的声音。无论之前她做了什么破坏她现在都只是个手无缚鸡之力的普通人！被你做的记忆体诱惑了的可怜普通人！让她得到应有的惩罚就好！“她现在不是！”

“她现在是。”菲利普仍然不紧不慢地说着，他知道那个刚成为哨兵没多久的年长者的情绪有多么容易剧烈波动，本着作为优秀的向导的自尊心他向那个不成熟的哨兵慢条斯理地履行着他向导的职能——去引导翔太郎不要被多余的感情迷惑。“你看，她手里仍然拿着记忆体，她还没有打算放弃那种力量，我们必须破坏记忆体。”菲利普提示着。

他给翔太郎下了最后通碟，“给她最后一击，翔太郎。”

翔太郎放弃了，他认为之前抱有的希望挺滑稽的。成为哨兵后他确实能体验到更多的东西了，比如只要他细心他就可以听见聒噪的蝉鸣下翅膀的振动，看见清澈的河流里跃动的鱼儿鳞片上的纹路，闻出浓郁的花香中流连而过的是蝴蝶还是蜜蜂，尝出加糖咖啡里到底放了一块还是两块糖，他还可以隐约感受到许多奇奇怪怪的怪谈的真实存在（但他自己并不喜欢这些怪谈），但是他体会不出菲利普的心，如果菲利普真的有的话，他颇为沮丧地埋怨着。

于是翔太郎非常果断地拒绝了菲利普的话语，“我绝对不会，绝对不会这么做的。”

“你也没有机会了，翔太郎。”菲利普的语气依旧是那么慢条斯理地，不紧不慢地，“她不像你那么优柔寡断，她跑了。”翔太郎一看果真如此，那个女性的身影已经不见了。

“噢。”翔太郎的手搭上了双重驱动器，“这真是太不好了。”

菲利普却没有失落，他只是笑了笑，可是更多的是带着点翔太郎无法理解的冷意，他挑挑好看的眉，“太不好了。”紧接着他又满带不解地问着翔太郎：“翔太郎，这就是……”停下来思考了数秒，他继续说道：“这就是你的‘温柔’？”他不可置信，为什么翔太郎突然放弃了攻击？难道要让她继续伤害别人吗？

“我读不懂。”菲利普说。

翔太郎不安地寻找着那个落跑的女性，那份不安也感染上了他说话的语气，“你现在也是。”他牛头不对马嘴地回答了菲利普的问题并解除了W的变身。他得开始第二轮搜索了，目标是那个拿着未破坏的记忆体到处乱跑的女孩，此刻她就像个危险的定时炸弹在风都里乱跑，随时都会伤到别人。

借助驱动器的思想连接断掉了，恢复意识的菲利普从沙发里坐起，他拿起记号笔，在白板上擦掉之前的笔迹，然后重重地写下了“温柔”这个词，觉得这样还不够，菲利普又在那个词的周边圈了好几个黑圈，他需要，非常非常需要认真地研究一下这个词。

翔太郎第二轮的搜索没有持续多久，他无精打采地回到了事务所，看样子是一无所获。事务所有些昏暗的灯光衬了他那颗积了一路的灰和风沙的心。翔太郎把帽子挂好在车库的门上，之后他无解地凝视着那个有了一道难看裂纹的朴素白帽，那顶帽子却没有如往常一般告诉他他想知道的答案。好吧，大叔。他叹了口气，推开了车库的门。

“啊，欢迎回来，翔太郎。”菲利普愁眉苦脸地应到，他失落地盖上记号笔的笔盖然后拿起无字书坐到沙发里，“我的研究陷入了死角。”他向翔太郎说到。

“关于你的研究。”翔太郎就如他预料的一般对他的研究毫无兴趣地点点头示意自己知道了这件事，但这个研究不是一般的研究，菲利普觉得应该让翔太郎明白他正在苦恼一个非常严肃的，关乎他们之后未来的问题。“好吧，快告诉我，你在想什么。”菲利普饶有趣味地看向站在车库一角里像是独自生闷气的翔太郎。

翔太郎起先还是靠在墙角的墙壁上站在，随后他慢慢地靠着墙蹲了下来，最后干脆无力地坐在那里，他带着点疲惫无力地说：“我在想，你在想什么？”他绕了个大圈子，“你怎么可以让我攻击她，W不是这样的。”

“噢，原来如此。”菲利普打开了无字书，一直以来都只有他可以看到那上面写了什么，可惜W的两人之间都有着奇怪的默契——尽管他们现在还没有成长到能理解这种默契的时候，菲利普发现无字书上写着的字符全部不是他想要的知识，无意义的词组让这本书变成了真正意义的无字书，可惜他不知道，非常默契地，就像无字书没有给他任何提示一样，大叔的白帽也没有给翔太郎任何提示。菲利普合上了无字书将它放到自己的身旁，“W为什么不可以这么做？难道我们不应该消灭记忆体吗？至于被记忆体迷惑的人？他们早已经迷失自我变成怪物了。”

“你知道的，翔太郎，我必须消灭它们，为了我刚找到的自我，为了我的罪过。”他恳切地望向翔太郎所处的位置，那里离得有点远，好在车库很空，他的声音能被听得很清楚。

翔太郎的眼光还在回避着，至少菲利普没有感觉到他的目光，“你的罪过不只是你制造出来的那些记忆体！大叔可没告诉你要无视别人的生命！”他停了一下，他还是没法从这之间的利害关系中挣脱出来，“我还是得把她找回来，她的确很危险，我不能让任何人再死在我面前。”翔太郎十分后悔居然让她给溜了。

“好吧，我们出现了分歧。”菲利普站了起来，他往翔太郎坐着的的地方走去，分歧对要求协调的W来说会是致命伤。“我们必须得出一个可行的统一结论，这样W才能发挥出应有的力量。”

翔太郎循声看向菲利普，他之前就蓄满不解和疑惑的眼睛里现在更是覆盖上了一层戒备心，“你想让我听你的？这没可能。”菲利普在看到这眼神的时候就停住了脚步，他自然也没有对翔太郎放下所有的防备，他们之间仍然还很像亲密的陌生人。保持着安全距离他隔着翔太郎坐下了，“你看，这样是不行的，先把如何选择的问题放一边吧，现在我必须提醒你，我们得像一对正常的哨兵向导一样亲密默契才能成为W，而你的不配合限制住了W的力量。”

“甚至为了达到我想要的最高效益，我并不介意和你结合，而且你我如果谁发生了结合热对另一方来说都是一种困扰。”菲利普徐徐说道，“但是你连和我精神链接都做不到，拥有W力量的我们如果没办法和对方同步没将这份力量发挥出来，那是很大的损失。”他眨了眨眼，“让你没法让这个城市重拾笑容的损失。”

“怎……怎么把话题扯那么远？”翔太郎有些云里雾里，他想也许菲利普想要放弃作为自己向导的身份，他拽紧了手臂上的衣袖，“你可以去找一个愿意配合你的哨兵继续成为你想要的W——反正那个哨兵不是我。为什么一定要是我？”

“你误会了。”菲利普摇摇头，“翔太郎，你的提议我不是没想过。”他十分坦率地承认了翔太郎的这句话，并不觉得他说得听起来有点无情。“可惜这是不现实的，如果我能大摇大摆地去到塔那边完成所有的登记还能平安无事地等到塔给我找到一个可以掌握W的优秀哨兵的话我早就这么做了。”他带着某种奇特的不满说着：“只是随便的找一个哨兵的话我觉得他们还不如你，虽然是凑巧但你是第一个成功的人。”

翔太郎了解地赞同了他的话，“好吧，那的确不行，你不准上街乱跑，你是大叔重要的委托。”他点点头，至于菲利普后半段的发言，则被他有意地忽略掉了。

菲利普继续着他的道理话：“而且翔太郎，你没有我的话好像也不行诶，你没有匹配的向导吧？为什么有一个这么优质的资源你不想好好利用呢？”他笑了笑侧头去看翔太郎的表情，翔太郎则继续继续躲闪着他不让他看清。

“我又不是你，不能乱跑。”翔太郎撇撇嘴，“我可以去登记啊，塔里也有提供向导素。”因为刚刚无聊的看脸游戏，他现在是背对着菲利普坐着，“如果我去了我说不定还可以找到一个温柔的美女向导，好主意，我现在就去。”

菲利普瞪大眼睛，“翔太郎，那是不可以的。”他从地上起来打算走近翔太郎，“如果你敢那样做，我就乱跑，我绝对不会做有第二个向导味道的哨兵的向导。”菲利普凑过去，想要让翔太郎核实清楚刚刚讲的那些话的真实性，他的脚步听起来有些急，说明菲利普真的很在意。

不过翔太郎只是坐在原地，他并没有要走的意思，不过也没有起来的意思，菲利普确定下这点了以后就松了口气。“别说气话。”菲利普在他背后找了块空地坐下。

“啊……啊！”翔太郎最后还是自暴自弃地挠了挠后脑勺的头发，“怎么就和你杠上了！”他转过身去稍稍用力地弹了一下菲利普的脑门，这让菲利普感觉有点疼，因此菲利普揉着头带着被击中的不爽看着他。“快说回主题吧，关于那个女性。”

菲利普继续揉着头嘟喃着，他真是不明白为什么翔太郎总喜欢用一些粗鲁的手段表达他的情感，“看样子你应该明白了W必须统一步调的重要性。”他小步跑去沙发那里，拿起了他的无字书，“我可以帮你找到你想要的信息。”他垂眼看向翔太郎，“但是W，我们，的决断是什么？我们怎么做？她成功了第一次就会继续这样做第二次，再一次面对拿着记忆体的人类，我们会怎么做？”

“那就在她把她的记忆体拿出来之前击破她。”翔太郎也从地上坐起，他去推开车库的门然后从门上取下他的帽子按回头上去，“我想知道那个女性是谁。”

太阳已经越过地平线了，公园里的绿化植物叶里都蓄着珍珠般的朝露，依稀可以见到少许无家可归的流浪汉正蜷缩或伸展着身子睡在阴暗的角落里，她从浅眠中醒来，看见一个带着黑色呢帽的男人正在看着她，出于流浪多年的不安宁的警觉，她死死地提防着这个陌生的男人。

“早苗 爱。”男人说出了她的名字，她已经很久没有听到有人叫她的名字了，但这并不是好事，她摸向了破旧裙子后方那个简陋的衣袋，那里有着她最自信的宝物。

“快把记忆体交出来吧，那不是个好东西，对你或者对这个城市。”她听见对方这么说，惊讶地停住了手上的动作。

“你是谁？”早苗爱强忍着慌乱，她盯着眼前的人，手颤颤地伸入口袋里然后抓住记忆体，她完全不知道这个人的底细，他危险吗？他到底是如何得知自己持有记忆体的呢？难道是从贩卖者那里？也许，那个卖给她记忆体的人看起来口风就不严，不过现在不是说这些的时候了，她寻找着机会，准备伺机逃离。

“左 翔太郎，是一个私家侦探。”翔太郎叹了口气，他当然有瞧见早苗爱的小动作，因此他感到无奈，为她而感到无奈，“快放弃记忆体吧。”他又劝了她一遍。见早苗爱仍然没有放下那个诱惑的小魔盒乖乖配合，翔太郎准备像原定计划中的那样和她速战速决，不过在那之前，他仍有侦探的工作必须要做。

翔太郎继续和她四目相对，她的脸上脏兮兮的，带有着不知从何处染上的污渍，脸色是身体不佳的暗黄，而她深邃的眼眶里和翔太郎对上的眼则噙满不安，但就算这样仍然能看得出她的脸曾有的朴素的清秀。“你应该好好休息一下，那个东西不会给你的生活带来任何你想要的幸福。”翔太郎对她说，“记忆体只能给你恶魔的力量，那是以你的身体为代价的！就算你变成了Dopant也不能融入哨……那些人的世界！”提到了不应该提的关键词翔太郎赶紧收口，不过早苗爱知道他所提的是什么，很神奇地她眼中先前的不安消失了，现在那里更多的是一种名为悲愤的情感，但这也给翔太郎一个信号：他找到了她的弱点。

他深吸一口气，用手摘下自己的帽子，然后将帽子用手置于左胸前方，再将它朝下按，那里是位于心脏的位置，他隔着层层的衣物体会自己的心跳。“早苗女士，我很抱歉，不经你的同意对你的经历做了调查……我对你的遭遇感到同情。”翔太郎琢磨着话语和感情，接下来要说的话无疑是去揭她心口上的伤疤，对让那个女性清醒来说这是必须的，但他也不想因为自己的处理不当让这个女性陷入更深的泥潭，如果大叔还在的话是绝对不会原谅这种行为的。

“你曾经因为是普通人被身为优秀的哨兵向导的，对你寄予厚望给予你厚爱的父母抛弃了，他们是如此的希望你是一个可以进入塔成为他们的接班人。”翔太郎时不时瞧着早苗爱，她站直在原地，静静地听着他讲着她过去的事，“同时你也被你周围的人所排挤，逐渐失去正常生活的你因此对哨兵和向导产生了恨意，最后使用起了记忆体对这个社会，对你现在所生活的风都实行了报复，我说的没错吧？”翔太郎说。

“对，他们抛弃了我，其他人也是。”早苗爱忽然单手掩面，声音呜咽着，“谁都理所当然的认为我不是普通人，你根本不知道我亲眼看着我的亲人和朋友看我的眼神越来越冷漠的感受！”早苗爱蹲下抱住头，她将记忆体放在旁边的地面上，“我只是想稍微进入一下他们的世界而已……没有它我会被那些人讨厌的！”她的声音越来越大，趋近于一种悲鸣。

“但是使用了记忆体以后你看起来就是个怪物，同样没有人喜欢怪物。”翔太郎松了一口气，看样子她应该放弃抵抗了，于是他想要上前，扶她起来然后把她押去警察局——无论出于什么原因犯罪就是犯罪。“你会得到别人的爱的，就算没有那些奇异的力量。”翔太郎说。

他离早苗爱越来越近了，就在离她不远时早苗爱突然动了——她迅速地拾起了她放在地上的记忆体，并摁下了记忆体的开关。“你说了很多，不过不全对。”早苗爱的语气骤冷，刚才的悲情声线和她似乎没有一点关系，“你居然这么容易就相信了这种烂俗小说才有的答复——爱？我对那种东西没有兴趣，我只想要把那群人踩到脚下的力量！”生物插口出现在她的锁骨附近，她将记忆体插入插口，不用几秒她的身形就幻化成了怪物。

记忆体启动的特有的机械音声提醒了翔太郎，他赶忙停下改前进为后退，迅速地与对方拉开距离。早苗爱则朝着他的方向接连放出几发攻击，一时间尘沙扬起看不清虚实，不过看样子对方也只是个一般人，一般人怎么可能挡得住这样的攻击呢？她轻蔑地想着。

但当沙土飘扬落地以后，出现在她眼前的是一辆巨大的装甲车。

装甲车？

早苗爱连连退后，同时她也看见翔太郎平安无事地拭去帽檐上的土屑然后将那顶帽子按回头上。

“帮大忙了，谢啦。”翔太郎朝着装甲车说着，看得出来他在和那里面的谁在对话着。

那个装甲车骤地打开了，早苗爱则提防着里面即将出来的是什么武器，不过她只看到里面出来的是一个微微弓着腰的黑发少年，他轻快地走到翔太郎身边，对着翔太郎说了些什么。

“翔太郎。”菲利普看了看他，然后望向对面的早苗爱，他微眯着眼，略带讽刺意味地挑了挑眉，睫毛则随之轻颤，“你花的时间太久了。”

翔太郎则低下头，他将手伸向衣内的口袋，那里是他存放记忆体的地方。“抱歉，不过我有我的工作要做。”他拿出记忆体，“虽然现在这个情况和预料中的也差不多。”他将双重驱动器戴上，两人按照顺序插入了记忆体。

早苗爱记得那个形状怪异的腰带，“原来……是你！”她知道她不是那边的对手，庞大的怪人形态并不会成为阻碍她撤退的障碍，她右脚一侧，正是想要跑的预兆。

“对啊，是我。”翔太郎向空中掷起紫色的记忆体，然后准确无误地接住它，“别想逃。”

“更正一下，是‘我们’。”菲利普拿出绿色的记忆体，他不厌其烦地纠正着对方的口误，因为这是必须的工作，语言是意识的一种具现，他想让对方从心底里认同他们的搭档身份，一切都是为了更好的合作。

翔太郎想起了他们之前的对话，“哦，对，是这样。”他说得没错，他们现在可是搭档了。

他的意识随着驱动器的启动来到了W特有的意识空间中，翔太郎发现那篇碍眼的黑雾显得薄了许多，但当他想要穿过这个屏障的时候仍然被某种不知名的力量拦住了，他撞在了一个看不见的屏障上，不过也许是因为并不是肉体的关系他没有感觉到疼痛。

“看起来好像还是不行。”黑雾对面传来了菲利普的声音，“不过情况稍微好了一点，我好像看得见你了。”菲利普的话提醒了翔太郎，他忙揉揉眼认真地看起了那片薄薄的黑雾，这才依稀看见对方的身形，“我也好像可以看得见你了。”他对菲利普说。

“这是进步。”菲利普隔着雾对他说，翔太郎看见他转了个身，“现在先解决那个Dopant。”

翔太郎同意了他的话，他也不再多言，现在W的身体是他，因此他带动着W去将应对早苗爱的攻击。如果有人对比就会发现W比起先前还要沉默不少——翔太郎将所有的注意力放在小心对方的小诡计上。

都说聪明的人不会用同样的招式，可早苗爱似乎却不知晓这个道理，因此当她打算再次从体内拔出记忆体以作为对W的要挟的时候，W体内的两人则迅速地反应了过来打断了她。

Dopant的行动变得慌乱了起来，可以看出早苗爱在动摇。

“既然你最后的招数都没有用了，那么就该结束了。”W对着Dopant使出了Maximum drive，顺利地破坏了对方体内的记忆体。


	7. 《变质》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●情人节但是不是贺文性质。
> 
> ●非恋人的暧昧关系
> 
> ●补了发wb的时候因为手快漏掉的几句（……）

情人节的风都依旧是非常浪漫的，左翔太郎对此深信不疑。

虽然，作为营业中的侦探，他理应是希望多来点委托人多来点麻烦才好的。但在这样的节日里，他还是由衷地希望其他的人们能多沉溺在恋情之中。

亚树子和照井龙哪怕已经过了好几次情人节，但他们之间对浪漫的追求却从来就没有因为任何事情停止过，所以亚树子很放心地让翔太郎处理了事务所的工作（当然她不会放任翔太郎让事务所半天没见钱进账）。不过这样也好，翔太郎想，他也乐得自在清净。

菲利普也过了对情人节感到好奇的时候了，但他仍然坚持着每年在这个时候做着巧克力，其中有着一大片的义理巧克力，还有一块细心包装过的“搭档巧克力”。

翔太郎问过他什么是“搭档巧克力”，这是过去的事情。

“人们把巧克力因为情感的不同分成两类，一类是给亲朋好友的义理巧克力，一类是给所恋之人的本命巧克力……”菲利普不太习惯地停下，“大致的我想我都有讲过。”

翔太郎双手抱胸，“对，讲过，讲过。”

“你既不属于我的亲朋好友，也不属于我的所恋之人，而是属于我的独一无二的partner。”他向翔太郎展示他的成品——一颗不好看的巧克力球，但做得很用心，因为翔太郎看见他的手指和脸蛋上全是巧克力酱，他就像从泥坑里玩耍出来的小猫。“既然是没有适合你的巧克力，那我再为你做一份特殊感情的巧克力，又有什么不可以呢？”和平时不同，翔太郎相信他这不是在问自己什么缘由，而是一个调皮的、心中有数的设问。

菲利普转过头，接着去忙他的半成品了。

“有点道理。”他也只好悄悄走开。

今年也是如此，翔太郎感叹到，从兴趣建立到保持成为习惯对菲利普来说也许是一件很困难的事情。他总是中途易辙，点到为止。习惯的养成是很痛苦的，很机械的。菲利普更喜欢享受兴趣多一点。喜欢得这么长久对于菲利普来说真的是一件不可思议的事情。

翔太郎从桌面上爬起来观察着他忙上忙下的身影，这倒不是好奇，纯粹就是刚刚提到的东西，一种习惯，养成的习惯。菲利普打量着买回来的小坚果，他的技艺似乎已经很娴熟了，能试着做点夹心的东西。嘛，只要不是把事务所搞得鸡飞蛋打的爱好的话，他能坚持下去也是件好事不是吗？翔太郎又跌坐回自己的转椅上去。

“咚咚咚！”

一声急促的敲门声。

翔太郎快步去开了门，是一脸慌张的陌生男性，带着一身酒气。

这味道可真重，翔太郎尽量按住自己以免做出太大的动作，那对委托人来说还是太过失礼。

“请问这里……是鸣海侦探事务所吗？”

看来是委托人，那事情好办多了。翔太郎利落地把对方请入红色的沙发，利索地掏出印刷好的名片，利落地滔滔不绝起来：“我是私家侦探左翔太郎，这就是鸣海侦探事务所，无论什么样的委托都会超硬汉地为您解决……”他依然喜欢在那个他最喜欢的词上面抬高几个音调，着重强调一下。

咦？今天居然没有人打断我的说辞吗？难道是亚树子和菲利普都跑去忙的关系了？一个人坐在沙发里的翔太郎开始偷偷地乐。

“哦哦……其实，我感觉我被别人记仇了！！”

男人开始自报家门，他叫前田 国真，三十五岁，是个一般会社员。前田向翔太郎阐明了本次的来意：自己似乎被跟踪了一般，频繁在会社或者家中收到带有威胁性质的匿名信，尤其是这几天，每天都有——说着他把那些信件的原件全部交给了翔太郎。

翔太郎接过一看，眉头一皱。

上面用扭曲但不隐娟秀地写着：“我恨你。”、“为什么欺骗我。”、“我给过你无数次机会了。”之类仿佛诅咒一样的话语。

“请问一下啊。”翔太郎清了清嗓子，“您最近有没有招惹到谁？认真想想？比方说职场的不和啊、情场的矛盾啊……”

“我不知道、我不知道……”

前田慌乱地打断他。

“总而言之，请当我的贴身保镖吧！直到抓到那个人为止！侦探先生！”

前田激动地站起来，似乎想要抓住翔太郎。翔太郎轻轻一侧示意他不用反应那么大，好好坐好。

“好的好的，这件事就包在我身上。”

翔太郎当然高兴，既不是找猫咪也不是找狗狗的委托可是很少的；但也不那么高兴，这看样子是件很棘手的事情，也许可能会让委托人陷入威胁人身的危险之中。

看来今年是一个不安定的情人节。

翔太郎朝车库的方向看了看，那里仍然在发出叮叮当当地发出声音。菲利普还在忙着他自己的事情，但无所谓。

“菲利普我出门啦！”他朝里面喊了一声。

没啥回应。

“走吧！”

翔太郎摆出向外走的手势，和前田一起离开了。

虽然坐在事务所里休憩也是件美事，但对于户外派的翔太郎来说，出来呼吸风都的空气更是让人心情变好。但散步是散步，正经事还得照做，翔太郎询问道：“最近生活中，您有没有注意到什么可以的地方呀？”

“可疑？我觉得没什么可疑。”前田摆摆手。

翔太郎耸耸肩，他想也许去了解一下这位委托人的人际关系会有助于这件委托的解决。正当他打算询问前田与之相关的事宜的时候，前田发话了。

“侦探先生，去‘喝酒’吗？”前田咧开嘴笑了，他身上的酒气还是很重，“你毕竟也是个男人。”他的笑容意味深长。

不过翔太郎没有深究前田在想什么，此刻他正在琢磨，这是个机会，也许能歪打正着也说不定。

“我现在是保镖嘛。”翔太郎正了正他的帽子。

于是翔太郎就那样陪着名叫前田的中年男人在酒吧中度过了一段不愉快的时光。前田一进入网吧就立刻变得轻车熟路了起来，当翔太郎和他落座的时候，前田身边不知不觉就已经有着几位浓妆艳抹的女士了。他们大声地谈笑，前田再加了点酒水。

翔太郎轻手轻脚地把自己的位置往外腾，原来是这么一回事啊，他嘴角抽搐挺想吐槽。但他还是好好地观察着周围的女人们，想着这其中是否有着称得上可疑的人。翔太郎还开了点小差，他在想虽然这些人的确姿色还是不错嘛，只不过称得上魅力的女性就没有了。

“侦探要酒吗？”前田从群花之中抬起头，露出黏糊的笑容。

他推辞了：“不不不我就不用了。”

翔太郎审视完一圈以后没有发现可疑的地方。

前田的电话响起，他喝得醉醺醺的，就连摸出口袋里的智能手机都好像有点困难，最后他笨拙地接听了电话。“居酒屋？”前田的脸蛋通红，“平常去的那家？哈哈哈哈一定去，一定去。”

翔太郎的嘴角抽搐得更厉害了，这位先生分明是想换个地盘喝酒。这倒是让兼职保镖的侦探感到委曲，明明是情人节他倒是吸了一天的酒气。

前田真是个嗜酒的男人，翔太郎判断。

他喝了酒，翔太郎只好载着他一路飞驰，万幸前田不是酒品很差的人，要是吐了自己一身那就完蛋了，翔太郎想着。

天色渐暗，大概是傍晚七点左右他们到达了前田要去的地方。那是一个小小的居酒屋，很安静，没什么人。

前田摇摇晃晃地再一次向侦探招手。

“侦探，不去喝酒吗？”他露出黄黑色的牙齿。

“不了不了。”翔太郎只好尴尬地笑着，他学聪明了，“我就在外面等着。”

“真扫兴呀！”但翔太郎没有看出他的兴致哪里又被打击，“侦探先生真是没有兴趣的男人……”

哈？翔太郎感到疑惑极了，甚至想插腰。

“嘛，不说这个了，侦探，再拜托件事情。”

前田依旧醉醺醺的。

“帮我提防一下我老婆，她经常在这一带晃荡来找我，麻烦。”

前田进去了。不久之后里面传来男人们喝酒作乐的声音。

翔太郎感到愤怒，也许是从听到对方还有妻子的那一刻开始。他已经大致了解了这个男人的生活轨迹，所以从心底，他感到愤怒，而更愤怒的是他要继续了解这个男人的生活，以此找出迫害打算其性命的家伙。尽管他接触过许许多多这样的事情，但他每次都无一例外地对此，感到愤怒。

但凭借着侦探的直觉，推理，他突然明白了一件着实令人悲哀的事情。

就在这时翔太郎的衣兜一阵震动，是Stag Phone在响。

翔太郎接通了电话，是菲利普的来电。

“翔太郎，现在是晚上七点二十五分。”菲利普的声音中夹杂着噪音，“真难得，你很久没有忙到这么晚了。”

“稍微有点事，不过我想我很快就会回去了。”

“是吗？”对面沉寂了一段时间，话筒中传开翻书页的声音，“我已经明白你在做什么委托了，你的进展如何呢？”

像是终于等到了某种暗号，翔太郎倚在墙角开始滔滔不绝起来：“本来以为会是件很麻烦的事情，但是如果我没猜错，这反而是委托人的过失。”

他认真地向菲利普解释着他的想法：“前田姑且不看他的工作状态，但私生活却极其不端，嗜酒又爱色，而有一位妻子……”

菲利普接过了他的话：“你在怀疑。”

翔太郎哼了一声，算是同意。

“那我们就算意见一致。”菲利普说道。

这是属于保护风都的两个侦探之间的小游戏。

与室外派的翔太郎不同，被称为“安乐椅侦探”的菲利普更倾向于利用地球图书馆进行他独到的资料收集和分析推断，因此他们会互相将自己的推断和对方相较，并在那之前向对方保密，就像猜谜游戏。大多数时候他们的答案都惊奇的一致，但也有意见相左的时候，并且往往都是翔太郎作为那个最接近真相的人，当然，这是让菲利普积年累月地进行这个习惯的又一大动力了，因为有趣。

这个习惯甚至在菲利普离去的那一年里都没有任何改变，翔太郎会对着自己讲话，自己分析。在没有遇见菲利普之前他是那样做的，讲给自己听，在遇到菲利普以后他就讲给菲利普听，在菲利普离开以后他又讲给自己听，他相信菲利普也在听，没有依据地相信。

他是一个人，也是两个人。

他们是两个人，也是一个人。

“就在你四处跑的那段时间里，我也调查了一下前田国真，他说实话的确是个劣迹斑斑的家伙。”菲利普不紧不慢地陈述着，“他白天在会社中混日子，私底下欠着高利贷，再把自己能用的积蓄全部用来花天酒地。而他的妻子前田 雅菜，则常年一个人拉扯他们的女儿前田 雏长大。”

“既然恐吓人动机是出于怨恨，将她列为嫌疑对象的确合情合理。”

菲利普得出结论。

翔太郎似乎有点感伤：“他们还有女儿啊……”

“是的，他们还有女儿。”

菲利普的声音似乎和以往没有什么不同。

“到这里为止似乎都没有出现dopant参与的痕迹，看来……也许又是不需要w出场的事件了。”

翔太郎也明白菲利普所说的事情，经过几年的努力，风都中流通的记忆体已经感受到逐渐地在变少，这点从照井龙的能够使用的假期变多也可以看得出来，也许这个城市很快就能够变得纯洁又干净了，不需要任何记忆体，任何。

“但愿如此吧，但我总感觉有些不妙的预感……”翔太郎对他咕喃着。

翔太郎看不见菲利普在说什么，他只感觉到菲利普又停了一会。

“你的预感一直很准。”

话筒中传来这样的声音。

“看来还得找找她谈一谈……等等、”

“怎么了？”

“她来了……应该是她。”

翔太郎紧紧盯着不远处的瘦削女人，她面色惨白，朝着居酒屋望着，可能不是望着，因为她的眼神中甚至没有任何的聚焦。她的手紧紧攒着什么。

“我先挂了。”翔太郎收起手机，走向那个像干尸一样的女人。

“您好，请问您是前田 雅菜女士吗？”

翔太郎向她打招呼，她木木地点点头回应了。

翔太郎还想继续和她交涉，但她越过翔太郎，僵直地走进居酒屋。

那还能怎么办呢，翔太郎只好跟着她走进去。

而那个瘦削的女人就这样径直地走向翔太郎的委托人，前田国真所在的位置。在周围一票不相干人士都没意识到发生了什么的时候，他们两个人已经开始扭打在一起了。那个翔太郎看来毫无活力地女人，此时却尖锐地叫喊和撕扯着那个比她高大强壮的男性。她喊着诸如“我早就提醒过你”“还不改”“为什么”之类的话语，因为声音太恐怖了，翔太郎没能全部把对话记下来。

但他出于侦探爱管闲事的毛病，把那对滑稽又可哀的夫妇分开了。

前田雅菜却没打算停手，她做出了翔太郎最不愿意看到的举动。那动作太过令人熟悉，以至于在她起手的那一刻，翔太郎就涌起了一股心凉的感觉：她刚刚就一直攒着的手拿的其实是一块盖亚记忆体，按下按钮记忆体发出机械提示音后，她将那个记忆体插入了她手掌的生物接口中。

接着那个女人变成了怪物。

翔太郎心里清楚，那是最基础型号的记忆体，仅仅只是战斗员一级的战力，对于身经百战的W来说，早就称不上什么威胁。但在记忆体被大量削减的风都来说，身为平民的她想要得到一块这样的记忆体想必也是倾尽所有。

为此翔太郎感到痛心。

“既然事关dopant的话，那这件事就不一样了。”

翔太郎掏出腰带。

于是熟悉的电子音穿入脑海：“呀，翔太郎，看来没能如你所愿。”

“难免会有这种情况嘛。”

然后他们迅速地变身，用W的能力解决掉怪人，然后记忆体从一脸死相的使用者的生物接口中掉出摔落成两半。就和他们一如既往的那样。翔太郎解除了变身，但没有卸下腰带。

照井十分钟后不久也赶到，简要地做了笔录，便准备把前田雅菜带走了。

她临走前也没有再为难她的丈夫，只是一个劲地哭，嘟嘟囔囔地哭，翔太郎勉强能听清楚她在说什么。

“明明我还和以前一样，做了巧克力。小雏还等着爸爸回家……”

而翔太郎的委托人，前田国真，则一脸厌恶地整理了一下自己被撕扯得乱七八糟的衣服，顶着一身酒气朝翔太郎跑了过来。

“哎呀，我早就知道那个女人想着害死我……侦探，侦探，钱我会转上，多亏了您啊！”

翔太郎还是觉得酒味很臭。

“钱就不用了，比起这个你不是更应该关心一下小雏吗？”

翔太郎还是很生气。

“小雏？”那个男人始终嬉皮笑脸的脸终于闪过一丝错愕，但也就一丝。

“我不知道你怎么知道的，反正我对她们母女已经没有兴趣了。”

翔太郎点了点头，他在心里默念，啊，大叔，让委托人醒悟也是侦探的工作，你可不能怪我啊。

然后打了一拳前田国真，他最擅长的事情。

“你是离开这种兴趣就活不下去的人吗前田！”

照井看向了这边，翔太郎猜他一定是从菲利普那里知道了什么，才对他刚才的行为一言不发。

但这又不关翔太郎的事，“前田先生，负起责任来吧。”他丢下这句话用自以为Hard-boiled的方式结束了。

“左。”照井眼神指示他可以离开了，接下来是他们的事。

于是翔太郎便一个人踏上了回去事务所的归途，他开着车，严格来说不是一个人。

电子音再次响起，因为腰带的关系，他们的意识互通。

菲利普一直都在观察着他的行动。

那是菲利普对情人节还抱有未知的热情的时候。

菲利普曾经问过他，如果想要成为恋人的话应该做什么呢？

翔太郎想了想，就这样对他说，恋人没有应该对对方做的事情，他们想做什么就做什么，保持探索的欲望就好。

菲利普试图去理解，你是指就像我的热情那样吗？

嘛，就是那样吧。翔太郎说，对，就是那样的东西。你要和谁成为恋人吗？你有那样胜过其他一切的欲望吗？

菲利普说：“诚然没有。”

菲利普反问他，翔太郎有想要和谁成为恋人吗？

翔太郎试图去找一个能呼之欲出的答案，可是他和菲利普同时发现，似乎没有那样的存在，于是他只好对菲利普说，也许我就是差那么点这样那样的东西。

“你还记得那件事。”菲利普知道他在想什么。

“我当然记得，我还没有老到脑子停转。”

“那很好。”菲利普试探地问一句，“你现在找到那样的热情了吗，找到那样的欲望了吗。”

“诚然没有。”翔太郎学着他当时的语气说话。

“那你要快点了翔太郎。”他轻柔地说着，像一阵风吹过，“我还要很多、很多时间，但你不一样。”

“去去去。”翔太郎没好气地说着，“我不过就比你大了那么点，两只手数得过来。”

哈哈哈哈，菲利普笑了。

“记得回来吃‘搭档巧克力’。”菲利普提醒他。

然后翔太郎回到事务所，菲利普早就等候多时了，他递给翔太郎一盒包装精美的巧克力。翔太郎利索地拆掉巧克力的包装。

这是坚果巧克力。菲利普说道。

其实不用他说翔太郎也明白，但是翔太郎还是感觉怪怪的，他是说味道，味道怪怪的，尤其是坚果，仿佛像坏掉了一样，是烂的味道。

菲利普似乎买到了不好的坚果，过期的坚果。

下次告诉他要记得小心挑选。

“好吃吗？”菲利普试探地问道。

“好吃，当然好吃。”

翔太郎嚼碎以后吞了下去。

“我很喜欢。”


	8. 他是龙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给北斗老师！wb@HoKUUUUUUUto 的生贺
> 
> ●小龙人菲利普和勇者左翔太郎，W组无差  
> ●为了爽而爽瞎想了背景和故事，请宽容的对待

一、

左翔太郎是一位新晋勇者，目前正在跟随着王国最出名的勇者鸣海庄吉学习中。

所有的小孩童年时都会看绘本，翔太郎也不例外，王国中有许许多多的绘本故事，其中最老套却最畅销的故事就是《勇者斗恶龙》，而翔太郎，无可救药地喜欢上了这个故事，然后从小立志成为一名屠杀恶龙为王国的公民带来幸福的勇者。

天知道当大名鼎鼎的鸣海庄吉愿意收自己作为学徒时翔太郎有多开心，他甚至愿意跑遍整个风都去和他的朋友们说说这一好消息——啊忘了说了，风都，是王国中的一个城市，因常年吹着舒适而温柔的风而闻名。但可别小看了这座城市，这里是王国中最大的交易中心，因此这座城市里不仅住着人类，还有矮人，精灵，妖怪等各种各样的物种，但这里奉行和平主义，居民和外来人都得遵循和平相处这一信条，这也使这个城市大部分时间都是和平和繁荣的。

鸣海庄吉去过很多地方，见识过很多事情，而翔太郎则兴奋地学习着这些一般人都听不到的见闻。鸣海庄吉很喜欢这个诚心学习的弟子，尽管有时候他也让自己头疼，比如他居然用利剑去砍史莱姆，结果被史莱姆的黏液缠了一身，花了好久才洗掉。

好吧，总而言之，翔太郎仍然是一个半吊子的勇者，鸣海庄吉因为他的不成熟从来就不允许他去接触和强大的魔物有关的事件，因此他更加确信他还得好好学习很久很久。

鸣海庄吉不做勇者好多年了，现在他在风都经营着一家旅馆，一家挂着鸣海的名号招待过路的勇者们的旅馆。风都虽然安宁，但其实它离魔物聚集的森林也很近，这因此吸引了许多想要成名的勇者，当然旅馆也欢迎居民和善良的魔物，他们有时也会来找这位退休的勇者帮助他们解决一些不太好解决的事务。

当翔太郎在旅馆外的空地磨打着剑刃的时候，他看见鸣海庄吉推开旅馆的门将几份略带破旧羊皮书放在桌子上。他将磨铁石放下，偷偷地伸出脑袋看着鸣海庄吉的去向——这意味着鸣海庄吉又领到谁谁谁的委托了，也许是某位绅士，也许是某位女士。翔太郎热切地希望不要是什么寻找跑进森林的家猫什么的任务，他已经受够这种无聊的跑腿了，他并不是因为这种事情才成为勇者的。

过了不久鸣海庄吉从旅馆里走出，“翔太郎。”而他低沉的声音则随着他的脚步声响起，翔太郎看见鸣海庄吉带上了那顶最喜欢的白呢帽，他的心马上开始砰砰砰地跳动起来：好耶！虽然不知道是什么样的委托但是一看就很厉害！

鸣海庄吉自然不知道他在想什么，只是拍了拍他的肩：“翔太郎，有委托了。”

“哦！大叔！我准备好了！”翔太郎蹭地站了起来，“这次又是什么样的委托？”他眨着眼睛，眼睛里露出期待的光。鸣海庄吉看着他眼中的光芒，许久他说了一句：“龙，这次我们要去找一条龙。”

如鸣海庄吉所料想的一般，翔太郎果然很喜欢这个答案，他开心得跑回原来的位置上捡起磨刀石再刮了几次刀，让它变得更加锋利，然后把那把剑放回鞘里。“大叔我们什么时候走？”做好这一切后翔太郎则一蹦一跳地跑回鸣海庄吉身边，他迫不及待地想去见见那种只存在与绘本和传说中的幻想怪物，他在脑中情不自禁地想象着它可能存在的角、利齿和鳞片，然后再想象着如何击败它。

“今晚。”鸣海庄吉的回话一向简洁，“不过我们不可以杀它，所以带上皮甲。”

二、

“大叔，为什么我们不杀它？龙不都是象征邪恶的吗？”翔太郎轻松地跳下黑色的巨石，他的心情仍然是快活的，所以他比平常格外地有干劲。

在夜间两位勇者出发了，他们来到了风都西面的森林中，跨过灌木和枯枝，最终来到风吹山前。山上面布满了黑色的山石，那些山石形态狰狞怪异，仿佛恶鬼一般，为这座黑山增添了些恐怖的气息。

随即他们绕了几段山路，来到了山内的洞穴，洞穴巨大且内洞杂多，道路错综复杂且因乱石遍布而陡峭难行，数不胜数的钟乳石高高地悬在头顶，让人担心那些东西会不会像达摩克利斯之剑一般掉落下来处决了谁的性命。

翔太郎打开随身携带的包，拿出两个手电并打开来，在前的鸣海庄吉跨过一块黑石，“这次的委托来自一个女巫，她的目的是让我们把被关在这里的黑龙带回去。”

“带回去？带回哪里？”翔太郎脱口而出，随即他反应过来，“等等？难道要带回旅馆？”

鸣海庄吉肯定了他的话：“没错，旅馆下面有个地下室。”他平静地说着翔太郎听起来感到更加惊奇的话，“那个女巫说了，她需要那条龙。”

“女巫？龙？这听起来真不安。”翔太郎挠挠茶褐色的发，这有些打击他的雀跃之心，让他有点泄气，“那个女巫为什么要带走这条龙？她什么时候来？”前面又有一个有点大的巨石拦住了细小的路，鸣海庄吉先上去找了个便于使力的落脚点，然后对翔太郎伸出了手，翔太郎则借着他的手被拉了上去。

“那头龙偷吃了皇家珍藏的魔法石，‘地球记忆’，因此被皇家的法师用魔法锁在这里。”把翔太郎拉上来以后鸣海庄吉继续领着他往前走，翔太郎则跟了过去。“那个魔法石是解开困扰王室多年诅咒的关键。”鸣海庄吉停顿了一下，“至于什么时候来带走它，那是之后的事了。”

“诅咒？”

“没错，诅咒王室的孩子们会早日死去。”

“会早早死去……”

翔太郎小声咕喃着，洞穴越深入就越显得大，到最后已经看不到边了。

“翔太郎，我们分开找。”鸣海庄吉停下，转过身去，“它就在这里。”他的眼神严厉而冷峻，“你的包里有联络器，找到马上通知我，不要莽撞行动。”

三、

翔太郎点点头答应了，他从包中拿出几个手电的备用电池给鸣海庄吉，然后开始了这次的行动。

虽然没有绘本中那么刺激，不过龙仍然是在现实生活中难得一见的，这可是一次绝佳的机会。翔太郎漫步在空旷的洞穴中这么想着，他将手电漫无目的地随处照射，希望能早点找到那条龙。

不知过去多久，仍然毫无所获的结果使翔太郎的耐心几乎被磨得所剩无几，就在他打算放弃的时候，他的手电似乎照到了什么，反射了一丝奇异的光。

翔太郎借着手上的电光确认了起了那束奇怪的光究竟是何物，很快他便查明清楚：那是宝石，是几块形态奇异、颜色瑰丽、光泽动人的宝石。

这里怎么会有这么好看的宝石？直觉告诉翔太郎他要找到什么线索了，于是他用手电四处勘探，发现越来越多的宝石铺在前方的道路上，似乎通向什么地方。

他顺着宝石熠熠的光探去，而出现在他视野里的宝石的数目也越来越多，最终他到了一个广阔的空间，一个覆盖着无法数计的宝石的空间，这个山内洞里的宝石堆成了洞内山，甚至是洞壁上和洞顶垂下来的钟乳石上都悬挂着闪耀的宝石，着实是一副奇景。

但翔太郎没有空去欣赏这副景色了，按照绘本来说龙都有着各种各样的收集癖，这么多的宝石不可能是山洞天然所产生的，那么应该就是那条龙的收藏了，也就是说，这里就应该是龙的栖息地。于是他一手紧紧握着手电，一手扶上腰间的利剑——他可不觉得对方一定是个友善的家伙。

翔太郎在宝石堆之间走着，这些宝石即使在没有日光照射的情况下也悄然闪耀着耀眼的无机质光芒，看样子它们都是些真家伙，到底是谁把这些宝石放在这里的呢？真是令人感到害怕的财富，也许只有国王能与之一搏吧，翔太郎暗自想着。

他走着走着，忽然听见了什么声音，像是风吹过洞穴的轰鸣，其中还有宝石互相碰撞发出的尖锐声音，像是有什么东西在。

是龙？翔太郎屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地靠近声音的所在，生怕惊扰了对方。但还没有等翔太郎抓到它的踪迹查明其身形，那东西就突然从翔太郎面前的宝石堆中窜出，飞入了空中，而因此激起的宝石零零碎碎地打在翔太郎身上，为了保护自己翔太郎只好迅速后退用手上的护甲遮掩着，防止那些美丽的宝石在自己身上划出几条大口子。

不一会这场荒诞的宝石雨停下了，翔太郎放下手环顾空中寻找着那个东西的踪影，但是他没有用多久就找到了——宝石雨停下以后碰撞声随之消失，什么东西鼓动空气的爆鸣也变得更加清楚了起来，顺着声音他就发现了发声源，那是一双覆盖着黑色肉膜不断扇动着的翅膀，沿着翅膀则可以看见那个东西的全身。

那真的是一条龙！

翔太郎清楚地看见了那条龙的全貌，它三角形的头部两侧是用力弓起的角，映着弱光的鳞片规整地环绕在全身，这让它的全身看起来都覆盖着如黑曜石般晶莹而又坚韧，有力的肌肉带动着线条优美的翅膀和细长的尾巴让它看上去带着几分律动美。更加特异的是，那条龙的全身都浮现着莹绿色的宛如血管般蔓延在皮肤的发光纹路，这警示着别人它的危险。只是它的体型并没有翔太郎想象的那么大，就算两翼伸平它的身形也只有两人拉开来那么大。

就在他盯着那条龙看得同时，那条龙钴绿色的瞳孔中也映出了他的身影。那条龙同样好奇地，机警地盯着他看，这让他特别难受，他从那双绿色的竖瞳中感受到了某种威压。

四、

那条龙一直没有移开在他身上的目光，它向他飞近了，那种威压感也随之袭来，这让翔太郎的双脚控制不住地颤抖起来，绘本上说大多数人都无法直视龙的双眼，那种种族中自带的威严是普通生物无法抵挡的，于是翔太郎闭上了双眼，这果然好使多了，至少双腿不再发抖了。

但更大的问题来了，闭着眼能做什么？！不是明摆着放给对方摆布吗？

于是他只好希望这条龙对他没有恶意别吃了他，他那只早已扶在剑上的手此刻已经死死握住了剑柄，他拔出剑抵在自己身前，他不打算直接认输，至少得做最后的反抗。

应了他的期许一般，那条龙见他闭了眼便像失去了目标一样丧气地离开了，翔太郎想起了被他抛在脑后的任务：找龙带回去，现在龙就在这里。

这完全没有理由让它给跑掉啊！

他睁开眼，对着它的背影鼓起勇气朝那条龙喊了一声：“喂！等等！”

龙听见了他的呼声，那悬浮在空中的身躯轻捷地划出又一道美丽弧线，它朝着翔太郎飞了过来，然后在他面前停下。

翔太郎不知道它打算干什么，现在它还没有攻击的意思，可那双龙瞳仍然给他很大的压力。他再退后了几步，没有放下手中的剑。这时那只龙打开了它的嘴，漫开来的龙息的让翔太郎不敢放下警惕。

不会真的打算吃了自己吧？翔太郎只好将剑锋对准它，心中赶紧默念起关于勇者的传说，那像一个庇佑人的咒文一样令人心安，这时翔太郎听见那条龙的喉腔中发出几声沉闷的音节，嘴巴缓慢地一闭一合。

它在说话？但它在说什么？

翔太郎发现这几声低沉的声音让自己的身体几乎像定住一般难以动弹，他知道龙族有着自己的语言，但他并不清楚刚刚那几声音节意味着什么，不过这也不能怪他学识不精，整个王国或者说整个世界能明白龙族的语言的人都不多，龙的骄傲不会允许它们把自己的语言告诉别的物种，尤其是人类。

他朝着它问道：“喂！你在说什么？”但问完他又开始想，想它能不能听懂自己在说什么。

那条龙只是扇了扇翅膀，它渐渐下落，最后在地面上的宝石堆里落了脚。翔太郎讶异地瞅着它，紧接着他看见那条龙皮肤上的绿色纹路逐渐发出亮光。那绿色的光愈来愈强，最后竟把那条龙的身影也一并吞没。翔太郎被迫闭上眼，待到光芒消失时才能睁得开，可他定睛朝龙所在的方向一看，那儿哪还有什么龙，只有一个黑头发的人站在那里。

好吧，他看见那“人”头上还有非人的尖犄角，身上也有着长得吓人的翅膀和滑溜溜的尾巴，那上面的荧光绿纹闪闪发光——凭借这些特征翔太郎不难猜出他就是刚刚那条龙所幻化的。

它，现在是他，朝着翔太郎这边望过来了，翔太郎看清了他的脸，要他来评价的话那着实是一张清秀端正的脸，如果忽视掉贴合在脸颊两侧的龙鳞的话，可翔太郎总觉得那张脸哪里让他感到奇怪，他又仔细地盯着对方看了看，最后他找到了病因：他的眼睛现在只是平淡而素雅的黑，不再是刚刚那个带着点逼迫感的锐利的萤绿，那让他更像“人”了一点。

“‘你是谁？’我在说这个。”他朝翔太郎挑挑眉，“虽然这个问题对我不重要。”

他会说人类的语言？

能听得懂的语言让翔太郎略微感到有点亲切。

不过果然这反差还是太大了。

“你，你是什么人？不对应该说是龙吧，快回答我！”

他把剑刃对准了对方的心口。

尖叫声让对方皱了皱眉，那人的脸颊两侧的细小鳞片随着呼吸微微地张合，翔太郎眼中的对方向后望了望自己的翅膀和尾巴，然后再用手摸了摸头上硬硬的犄角。“噢，我的这个样子看起来吓到了你，但很可惜，我尽力了。”他向翔太郎说道。

“我是谁？这是一个很庞大的问题，你要我怎么回答你呢？”他的手抬起放在唇前，并一步步逼近翔太郎，他离翔太郎的剑越来越近，就在剑刃快要贯穿他胸口的时候他侧过身，用有着尖锐指甲和细细鳞片的手弹弹了弹那把剑。

“不过首先，别用那东西指着我。”

五、

“自报家门，没人教过你吗？”翔太郎把剑收回去，不对有恶意的人下手可是勇者的基本守则呢。

翔太郎等待着他的回答，他眨眨眼看着翔太郎，两个人大眼瞪小眼，尴尬的气氛随着分秒的逝去越积越厚。

“……所以你的名字呢？”翔太郎歪着头，他被对方瞪着有些发怵。

对方看着他，在翔太郎眼里对方此时不合时宜地突然笑了，他嘻嘻地露出尖尖的小牙，“名字？这个没有人教我。”他也学着翔太郎，朝翔太郎歪头的方向歪了歪头。

“那你有名字吗？”

翔太郎被这个反问噎得无语，他当然有啊，于是他回答了对方：“左 翔太郎，是个勇者。”

比起自我介绍更重要的事是带走他完成大叔的任务！翔太郎也没多想，赶紧去拉住对方的手就要往外拉，一碰上对方的手他就感觉到一股怪异的湿滑，那是从鳞片间隙间沁出来的使龙鳞变得更光亮耐磨的粘液，那人看来也没料想到翔太郎的行动力如此的强，还没说就动手，他着实被翔太郎吓了一跳，一双含水的眼直愣愣地看着翔太郎。

“你要去哪里？”他边被翔太郎拽着走边说着，这里堆的宝石实在是太多了，两个人走得都不容易，磕磕碰碰的。

“呃……去找大叔，说我终于找到你了。”翔太郎没回头，“我本来就是为了救你来的。”他简单地结束了对话，和对面那条龙解释太累了，只要让那家伙觉得和他一起走对他比较有利就行了，不过他没有意识到那条龙绝对不可能笨到相信他这种敷衍的话。

小黑龙点点头，然后突然站住了，刚才还被拽着走的他伸出另外一直没有被束缚住的手，拉住翔太郎的手，他毕竟是条龙，手劲怎么会弱？拽着他的翔太郎则因为他这一拉一时没定住身子一屁股坐到了地上。

“喂！你这家伙！很痛的你知道吗！”翔太郎赶忙起身朝着让他摔倒的罪魁祸首喊到，而那个罪魁祸首现在正往回走，听到他的喊声还朝他没好气的晃了晃尾巴，“还以为你会说点有趣的事情。”他有些无精打采地对翔太郎说。

翔太郎不停地啧着嘴，他感觉那一摔让他全身都疼得不要不要的，尤其是还有几颗宝石硌着他，结果这个气人的小黑龙还给他说这种意味不明的话，这让他更是气不打一处来：“有趣？你以为我在和你开玩笑吗？还有你收集那么多宝石干什么！堆在这里麻烦死了。”他嫌弃地捡起一颗宝石就往堆里扔，像扔一个普通的石头子。

“外面有什么好的？”龙不屑地哼了一声，“我喜欢这里，这些宝石可是很重要的。”

“重要？”翔太郎知道龙都有着收藏新鲜物品的癖好，收藏对象是宝石这点其实不是很奇怪的事，“不过你就这么对待你的收藏品？不拿个好看的柜子装装之类的？虽然你今天必须要和我走。”看到这么多贵重的宝石居然就这样被他随意地堆在这里翔太郎不由得有些可惜，风都中不是没有珠宝店，那些熠熠生辉的宝石被陈列在檀木柜里，精致雅观，他还是第一次看见这么糟蹋这些东西的。

那个人露出疑惑的神情，“收藏品？我想你是误会了什么。”他随手捡起一块宝石，“它们是我的食物，打个比方，你会给一个普通的苹果打上可爱的小蝴蝶结然后放在精美柜橱里吗？”然后他就在翔太郎眼前张开嘴，用细碎的尖牙咬碎了那个宝石，然后嘎巴嘎巴地嚼碎了吞了下去。

翔太郎被眼前这夸张的一幕震撼到了，宝石断裂破碎的声音让他听得脊骨一凉，这家伙的牙口也太好了一点吧！还好他吃的不是人是宝石啊……等等为什么要吃宝石啊你的小肚子受得了吗？一连串的疑问在脑内炸开，他晃了晃脑想要把那些疑问甩出脑袋。

“你……你为什么要吃宝石啊？”翔太郎整理了一下语言终于说出一句话。

“因为它们好看啊。”小黑龙实诚地回答了他，“把宝石吃掉，一是在享受它们的美，二也没有人抢得走了，一举两得一箭双雕。”他把尾巴的尾端摸在手里，看着上面蔓延的绿色纹路：“那个叫……对，‘地球记忆’的魔法石，你真该去看看——啊对不起我忘了我吃掉了，但是那真的是一块特别美丽的宝石，散发出来的光芒太诱人了。”’然后他再把自己的尾巴放下，“味道也不错，就是后劲有点大，它让我变得有些奇怪了，它现在融在我的心脏里，我想取也取不出来。”

翔太郎作为一个正常的人类，当然不能理解为什么这条龙想不开要去吃宝石还在说宝石真香，也许真的是因为被关在这个破地方内心扭曲了吧，唉这么一想想还挺可怜的。

于是翔太郎不知为何从心底冒出了点他少有的耐心：“宝石是要用来好好看着的，不是用来吃的。”为了劝诱这条龙他在脑内忙乱地想了想，然后补充了几句：“而且……外面肯定还有比这些宝石要好看的宝石。”

“宝石不是用来吃的……而是要好好看着的。”对方小声地重复着翔太郎的这句话。看样子他觉得这句话有点道理，翔太郎想着。

“你刚才还说外面还有更好看更美丽的宝石？”小黑龙凑过来，用一种翔太郎从来没有见过的眼神看着他自己的眼睛。

“好吧，因为你说了有趣的事现在我改变主意了。”小黑龙抓起他的手，“你得答应我帮我找到更好看的宝石。”

他从刚才就一直看着翔太郎的眼睛，兴奋而又焦急。

翔太郎一边庆幸着终于可以把这家伙带走了，一边在想他只是胡乱说的话这条龙却当真了他哪有自信找到比这儿这么多的绮丽宝石更好的宝石啊？但对着对方那热切盯着自己的眼神事到如今他也不好说拒绝，于是他只好支支吾吾地说：“哦……哦，好，约定了。”

六、

无论如何，他愿意和自己走了，翔太郎松了口气。

但是翔太郎环绕看看周围堆积起来的宝石，一下子发起了愁：要找到原路折回的路似乎要耗点时间。他回头示意那条龙，“你应该熟悉这里吧？那你知道我来这里的那条路吗？”

对方摇摇头，“虽然我是很熟悉这里，但是我记不住这里的路，不知道为什么。”他脸色不太好看，“我试过几次制作这里的地图，但是不知为何这里的路线似乎都在变化，我的地图没有一点用处，大概是有人不让我出去，我之前也没有想出去的心思，本来觉得没有什么，现在一看倒是个麻烦。”

是非常大的麻烦！这里这么大鬼知道怎么和大叔碰头啊！翔太郎悄悄腹诽完然后赶紧翻了翻他的包，找出来一个器械构造复杂的小盒子，这吸引了龙的注意力，他眼睛一亮，小步跑到翔太郎身边，“这是什么？”他指着小盒子问道。

“通讯器，互相联络用的。”翔太郎并不是很情愿地联络了大叔，他可不觉得留在这里向大叔求助是件很值得开心的事情，但如果不和大叔联络他就得和这条龙在这里待上一辈子然后和他一起啃那些花花绿绿的宝石！和大叔平安无事地联络上以后翔太郎熟练地操作起了那个小盒子，龙则一刻都没有停止过他好奇的观察状态。

过了一会儿翔太郎把那个机器收好，这时龙才恋恋不舍地移开视线。“得暂时留在这里了。”翔太郎对他说，“话说回来你居然懂说人话？”

“因为有人教我啊。”小龙晃了晃脑袋，“来送宝石的人拿了书给我，虽然不知道为什么。因为那颗魔法石的关系我可以很快地理解上面相关的知识。”他用手摸了摸自己的脸：“能变成现在这个样子也是因为它。”说完他找了个平坦的地方坐下，“要多久呢？希望我的耐心能等到和你一起出去的时候。”

翔太郎朝他坐下的地方走去，他喜欢了解各种各样的种族之间的趣闻。龙一直都有着一股深不可测的神秘色彩，他对这条喜欢吃宝石的会说人话的龙有了兴趣。“你还可以变成其他的东西吗？”他试探地问到。

“当然可以。”他笑了，“变成这个样子只是方便我对你进行交流，当然我也可以变成小猫咪，小鸟，或者小狗……”

翔太郎突然打断他：“不，不要。”他有些惊慌地说着，“狗已经很可怕了——啊不是我是说他们很危险，总而言之别给我来一条会说话的狗！”

“哦……”龙意味深长地看了他一眼。

鸣海庄吉依据翔太郎发送给他的坐标找到了这个堆满了宝石的地方，但由于这个山洞实在是太大倒让他着实花了不少的时间，真不愧是龙的囚笼，过了这么久他现在很担心那个毛手毛脚的弟子，毕竟那小子不是一个安分的主。

不过还好，当他发现他的弟子正在躺在他们要找的那条黑龙细长的尾巴围成的圈中毫无形象地睡得正安稳的时候，他松了一口气，果然让翔太郎好好呆着是不太可能的，可是看起来他超额完成了任务。

那条黑龙看起来也睡着了，只是当鸣海庄吉准备再往前的时候它睁开了眼。鸣海庄吉曾经也有幸见过几次真正的龙，但他还是被那对萤绿的翡翠给震慑住了，尽管如此到底他是优秀的勇者，他还是很快地冷静了下来。那个女巫给他的资料告诉他这只是一条不具有强烈攻击性的幼龙。

他看着那条龙，等着它的下一个动作。

那条龙果然仅仅只是看了他一眼，随后便用四肢撑起身体，接着像之前翔太郎所见到的那样它的身体发出绿光，最后从龙的形态变成了一个类人的形态。

“你是他要等的人？”他问了鸣海庄吉一句，鸣海庄吉则点点头，他也知道那个魔法石的力量对它有怎么样的影响，因此他不好奇于眼前出现的“人”。

龙点点头，然后用细长的尾巴的末端去戳翔太郎的腰，“喂，醒醒。”他试图把翔太郎叫醒，但他不友好的方式并没有成功地将翔太郎从梦境中拉回来，反而是翔太郎喃喃着胡乱地抓住他的尾巴然后甩开，龙也和他较上了劲，尾巴侧过他的手将目标对准在他的脸上，“快醒醒。”他的尾巴揉着翔太郎的脸。

翔太郎终于醒了，他非常不爽，他并不知道是什么东西一直在妨碍他的睡眠。不过在他看见鸣海庄吉的身影的时候他马上就清醒了过来。“大叔？”他立刻起来站直了身子，这时他看见龙一脸戏谑地捧着脸笑他，心想这家伙一定知道大叔来了还不早点告诉他，于是他朝着龙的方向忿忿地做着鬼脸。

鸣海庄吉走过来，帮他梳了一下他的刘海，然后拍了拍他的肩，“你找到了它，不错，走了。”然后鸣海庄吉回头看了一下手指不知何时放在唇角饶有趣味看着他们的龙，“你也快点跟上来吧。”

“大叔，我们真的要把他带回旅馆？”翔太郎也看向龙，他尽管姑且着似人的相貌但那双巨大的肉膜翅膀和绿纹的长尾巴仍然让他很显眼。

“对，没错。”

这时他突然想到一个问题，“哦对了，他说他没有名字。”没有名字的话日常生活不就成了问题吗？

“没有名字？”鸣海庄吉的眼神一变，他复杂地审视着那条龙，“那么就给你起个名字吧。”

龙一听就对他产生了兴趣，期待着他能说出的结果，“这真像一个简单的仪式。”龙说。

鸣海庄吉沉思了一会儿，然后将思考的结果脱口而出，“菲利普。”

翔太郎非常熟悉这个名字，那是所有勇者斗恶龙的故事中最受欢迎的勇者，因此他十分惊讶于鸣海庄吉的这个选择，“那个屠龙的勇者？”他不觉得龙会喜欢这个名字。

“屠龙的勇者？”龙咧嘴笑了笑，他很轻松地继续说着，“那真有趣。”

七、

“我要离开风都一段时间。”

一天，鸣海庄吉这么和翔太郎说，他将桌角里的羊皮卷整理好，放回橱柜中。“这次不确定什么时候能回来，所以你们以后得好好看着旅馆，直到我的女儿来接手这里。”

翔太郎了解地点点头，以前大叔不乏外出很远的工作，他也不是第一次被叮嘱要好好守着这了，但他又疑惑于大叔这次外出的时间居然这么长，像是和他告别一般，这让他不由得生起好几分寂寞了，“哦，好吧……那大叔你还会回来的，对吧？”他不舍地说着。

鸣海庄吉明白他到底在不舍什么，于是他从衣架上取下自己标志一般的白呢帽，按在翔太郎的头上让它压着翔太郎毛茸茸的头发，“我会回来的。”他帮翔太郎扶正了那顶帽子，“你一直会是我的弟子。”

“我知道了。”翔太郎低下头，“那么大叔，再见。”

翔太郎忍着眼泪将鸣海庄吉送上停在外已久的马车，然后带着小忧伤的回到了旅馆，看完了这一出告别戏的全程的菲利普也终于从角落里的座椅上跳下来。他十分稀奇地朝翔太郎走过来，但是还没走几步翔太郎就听到乒乒乓乓的碰撞声——这几个月他已经听熟悉了那声音，那是菲利普的尾巴又不小心把桌子椅子甩倒和把上面的东西摔碎了。

“哦！抱歉……”菲利普长长的袍子被那细细长长的尾巴滑稽地拱起一个弧度，他回头皱着眉看着自己的尾巴，像责备它一样用力地甩了几次。

“这是你第三百……多少次来着？总之已经不止一次把旅馆里的东西砸碎了！”翔太郎扶着额头，他把大叔送走的同时才想起来现在旅馆里已经不会只有他一个人了，还有这条龙。

“第三百二十七次。”菲利普好心地提醒了他，“我已经尽力试着控制它了，一定是因为这里太窄了。”但他走过来的目的是要和翔太郎讲话，他才不在意那些被打翻的东西呢（事实上每次翔太郎也会神奇地把它们还原好，要不是确认过翔太郎只是和普通的新晋勇者他一定会认为翔太郎懂魔法）。“话又说回来，你刚刚要哭了吧？没想到送鸣海庄吉走都让你这么伤心，你真的是勇者吗？”

他说的话也又一次地戳伤了翔太郎的心，“啰嗦！”他哼了一声，“告别当然是让人伤感的啦！你这个什么都不懂的小家伙！”

菲利普又一次意味深长地看着他，“哦～”他发出了一个有着奇怪音调的感叹，“不过话说回来，今天的晚餐是什么？”自从来到旅馆了以后改善了伙食的龙就天天念叨着一日三餐的内容，他满足地咂咂嘴：“我要吃小红豆蛋糕，焦糖曲奇饼，巧克力芭菲！”他拿出了一张折叠得有些破旧的餐馆宣传单，将上面的甜点宣传图指给翔太郎看，“快去买点回来。”

“别傻了！”菲利普看到的是宣传单上的宣传图，而翔太郎看到上面的价格，“你说的这些一共要花60金币！而我们每天的伙食只能控制在5金币以内！不然旅馆就要倒闭了！”

翔太郎算了算现在的收入，因为有菲利普在的关系不仅旅馆要暂时休业，而且旅馆的维修费用是成倍地增长，仅凭之前的积蓄好像是不大够用的了。

“而且不要‘你’、‘你’、‘你’地叫！我也是有名字的！”

“你不是也没叫我的名字？”菲利普反诘回去，“要叫一起叫。”

叫就叫！翔太郎完全没有意识到他们正在为一个傻瓜的问题较劲了起来，“菲……菲利普！”他赌气地说完了。

“嗯，翔太郎。”菲利普点点头应他，没有别的话。

这破天荒的反差让翔太郎有些不适应，他感觉这气氛有点微妙。

这不太对啊？

不知道怎么进行下一步对话的他只好把这条龙丢在这，准备回仓库里。

“嘿！翔太郎，你去哪儿？”菲利普在后面叫着他。

“拿家伙，准备抓只野兔，再说一次，你的60金币别想了！”

八、

在翔太郎规定菲利普不得在白天时间随意地从地下室出来了以后，旅馆又正常开业了。

为什么不让他白天出来呢？一、虽然风都是个各种种族的人都有的地方但龙还是比较稀奇的，总不能让谁都来围观吧。二、他们可是从国王的手里抢劫来的这条龙，虽然直到现在都没有什么风声但总归还是低调一点得好。

只要平安无事地等到那个女巫来了就可以了，翔太郎想。

这一天，黄昏一如既往地降临在风都，夜间也会有前来投宿的客人，所以旅馆晚上也会正常营业，正当翔太郎坐在柜台前看着今日的风都新闻报的时候，一个女孩子急忙忙地进来了。

这引起了翔太郎的注意，一般勇者旅馆来的都是些五大三粗的汉子，像这么年轻的女孩子还是很少见的。于是他放下报纸，沉着不失礼貌地笑着迎接她：“小妹妹，请问需要什么服务吗？”

“什么服务？这可是我的旅馆！”

女孩子瞪着眼睛，理直气壮地叉着腰，她的话带着点外地的口音，但是翔太郎非常清楚这些都不是重点，重点是，她说这是她的旅馆？在翔太郎惊讶地盯着她看的同时她翻起了随身携带的包，拿出了几张折叠多次的纸张，“这是地契。”上面写着持有人的名字，鸣海亚树子。

“你是大叔的女儿？”翔太郎想起来了这件事，“亚……亚树子？”他念出了上面的名字。

“对啊！那个……你是……翔……翔太郎君对吧！”亚树子兴奋地拍了拍翔太郎面前的桌子。

“没错，就是我。”翔太郎夸张地整理了一下衣服，“大叔是不是经常提到我？”

“好像……没有？”亚树子歪着头努力地回忆了一下，然后摇摇头，“比起这些翔太郎君你快点起来啦！这里现在就是我的位置啦！”她一脸欣喜地催促着翔太郎从椅子上下来，然后陶醉地摸着木制的桌子和椅子。

翔太郎一头雾水，这个精力过剩的小姑娘到底怎么回事啊？“喂喂喂你做什么啊？”

就在翔太郎拿亚树子没办法的时候，突然从地下室的地方里传出了一声巨大的爆炸声。

“呜哇哇哇哇哇哇！”亚树子像受惊的兔子一样飞快地蹿到了翔太郎的身边，“什么什么！？怪物？幽灵？”她不安地躲在翔太郎身后，观察着周围。

但翔太郎明白，现在在地下室里的不是什么怪物也不是什么幽灵，而是一条龙，一条喜欢瞎折腾的龙，所以他清楚这个声音十有八九就是菲利普搞出来的。但是清楚归清楚，搞这么大动静把客人吓到了怎么办？他赶紧走上前喊着菲利普的名字。

“菲利普？爸爸没和我说过这个人啊……是谁？”亚树子好奇地也跟上去。

地下室锁紧的门里冒出缕缕浓烟，翔太郎一边捂着鼻子一边急促地敲打着门。“菲利普！你在里面搞什么？！”他生气地说着。

不一会儿门打开了，因此里面的浓烟则更加肆意地冒了出来，呛得门外的两人咳得一阵一阵的，但随后这些烟又被不知何处来的风给吹散了。

风？亚树子疑惑了起来，她刚刚看过了一圈这里，并没有可以通风的口，这股风是从哪里来的？但烟尘散去后她看清了，原来是某个人背后的翅膀把那些风给吹掉了。

什么啊，原来是这样啊……才怪啦那是什么东西啦！亚树子不可思议地看着眼前这副奇异的景象。

“菲利普！你在搞什么啊？”翔太郎皱着眉问他，他实在不明白这么大个动静是怎么搞出来的。而菲利普呛着气将身旁弥漫的烟雾打开，他遗憾地看着手上因为爆炸的炸裂底部已经碎开的烧瓶，那上面有荧粉色的液体沿着不规则的裂口处一滴一滴地掉落下来。

“‘能让一见钟情的人喜欢上自己的神奇药剂’……”菲利普撅了撅嘴，“但是失败了。”

“你又从哪里看到的这些奇奇怪怪的东西啊……”

“唔当然是从书上你不明白……到底是哪里出了问题呢？但是材料也没有了……真伤脑筋……”菲利普失落地自言自语着，他像往常一样摆动起长长的后尾表示着焦虑，但这回他发现了有什么不对，似乎那上面附有了多余的重量。

“嗯……？”

“这个这个！可真厉害啊！人家从来没有听说过！”

刚才还躲在翔太郎背后的亚树子不知何时已经溜到了菲利普的背后，“好厉害的触感哦！”她两眼发着光，手上不停地抚摸着菲利普的尾巴。

“唔……哦……”菲利普不知道如何应对这样的亚树子，只好困惑地看向翔太郎。“翔太郎……她怎么回事……？”菲利普指指亚树子的方向。看起来菲利普并不喜欢被亚树子这样子玩弄他的尾巴，他试图将尾端从亚树子的手中挣脱出来。

“这就要从头说起了。”翔太郎上前分开了两人。

九、

秋天很快就到来了，亚树子已经习惯这个对她来说不再陌生的地方，并且和其他两位居住在这的成员共同在这留下了了生活过的刻印，换句话来说，他们已经算得上家人了。

她擦着前台上的灰，事实上就是一点点小灰尘，虽然那两个家伙整天跑这跑那，但旅馆却意外地被他们打理的干干净净。

在外面的时候他们都在干什么呢？亚树子虽然天天看家，但也是一个年轻的小女孩，男孩子们在外面的冒险故事一样能打动她。她偶尔也会去和他们一起出去，于是她便看见青年熟练地环上漆黑的龙颈，等他坐稳当以后龙便扇动胶皮一般的翼，他们就这样乘着风冲破空气飞上蓝天，在广袤的森林上方盘旋，当翔太郎发现某个倒霉的小绵羊或者小野猪之类的时候，菲利普就听他的指挥脱弦的箭矢一般俯冲下来，再用已经成长得很坚硬的牙齿咬断猎物的动脉。当然后面这些详细的东西都是翔太郎和菲利普一起告诉她的，在她的角度她只能看见黑色的流星呼啸一声划过天际坠入森林，激起几星可怜的枯枝烂叶。

可亚树子依然很高兴地能够看到，为了搞到晚餐灰头土脸的两个人一路说说笑笑地和她炫耀着今天的成就，明明两个人见到了这么无与伦比的景色，可以向更远的地方旅行，但是还是记得回来到这个小小的旅馆。这里对于他们来说真的是家吧，亚树子幸福地想着。

就在亚树子候着那两人回来的时候，旅馆的门被突兀地打开了。来者是一位男性，着装着精炼的银色铠甲，在逆光中闪烁着耀眼的光芒，闪亮得亚树子都快看不清他的脸了。

呜哇！看起来可是个相当有钱的大老板呢！

亚树子暗暗自喜，还没问清那人的来意便热忱地凑上前去：“客人您好啊需要什么服务吗我们的房间床都大大的被子都晒得香喷喷还有用岩浆河马的鼻涕做成的香皂泡哦！当然价格也是很好商量的……”不过这时候亚树子才发现来者长着张帅气的脸蛋，衬上这一生装扮倒也有模有样。估计到哪都是好一个少女倾心的白马王子，她想。

那个男人略有尴尬地打断她。

“骑士护卫队队长，照井龙。你就是这里的老板娘吗？”

“啊是是是……那还真是冒犯了哈哈哈不好意思……”亚树子害羞地打着哈哈，“那么有什么要事吗？”

自报来历后他也不含糊，清了清嗓子，从腰间取出羊皮卷，并拆开了捆着羊皮卷的绳子。亚树子看见地上的绳子上装饰着王室的漆印。那看起来是王国的通告什么的。她内心不由得紧张起来。照井龙将那份通令给亚树子宣读了一遍：“由于不可告知的原因公主命在旦夕，女巫饲养的之前用来做药引的那条黑龙出逃了，现向全国招募勇士，以王国最强勇者的名号和奖赏来悬赏神秘黑龙的心脏。”

亚树子头上冒出一滴冷汗，若有所思地点点头：“欸？原来如此原来如此啊……”

“你们这里是勇者们的落脚点吧，也得把通告宣传下去，寻找那条龙，如你所见，这的确是很重要的大事。”

“啊……这是当然的！会做的会做的！”

照井龙看起来也不打算多停留的样子，他礼貌性地告别了亚树子后便走出了旅馆。亚树子看着他的背影，心想着终于是放了一口气。结果对方没出几步便再次回头过来，差点又把亚树子吓得半死。

“顺便一提，在这一带附近有多次的黑龙目击报道，希望你多留意……你没事吧？”

“哦哦哦好的好的……没事没事您快走吧！”亚树子努力平静下来，“有只老鼠跑过去啦！”

十、

菲利普又一次从高空落到地上，无论多少次他都喜欢蹬直后爪缓冲落地的那个瞬间。

那说明他从高空回到地球了。

他十分快乐，从喉腔中发出悠长的鸣声，绿色的纹路像浮冰融化的小河一般流动着。

“你挺精神的嘛。”翔太郎拍拍他的颈部作为夸奖，“但是都告诉过你啦你小心点把那东西弄下来，别搞一身都是，你看你现在这样。”

他指的是菲利普今天咬死的小黑山羊，就在这条小黑龙张嘴放开叼着的猎物撒欢的时候，那些尚未干涸的鲜血溅出来弄到了菲利普身上。

“一会儿回到人形的时候会很显眼的啦。”

“嗯我感受到了。”就在翔太郎说话的时候菲利普已经回到了人形，他皱着眉头看着人类衣服上那些大片的污渍，“还很臭。”他抽了抽鼻子。

“快回去吧，这套衣服也不要要啦。”翔太郎切开打包好猎物，“亚树子还在等我们呢。”

菲利普看着被翔太郎用小刀割下来的山羊角，也许是出于龙类的收藏癖，他悄悄把它收到怀里。

他们以前是顺着郊外的小道慢慢回去，但翔太郎还想去添置点生活用品，于是这次两人便踏上了城镇的大路，不过今天人群意外地多，远远是平常的好几倍，翔太郎和菲利普在这之中都快要被挤得喘不上气来了。

“为什么大家都上到街上来了啊！真是的……”

“真难受啊，但是让我非常感兴趣为什么今天那么多人。”

“啊！我想起来了，今天是‘丰收日’，风都的盛宴啊！”

“‘丰收日’？这又是什么？”

“顾名思义啊，就是庆祝丰收的日子……”翔太郎好不容易才在人群中窜出头，就好像浮出死潭换气的鱼一样，他用手指了指广场中心的风都君巨型雕像，“国民公主——园咲若菜会在那里给最幸运的人一束今天采下的第一株玫瑰花！”

“没有谁不喜欢。”他吹了一声口哨。

菲利普自然对此来了兴趣，“感觉有很多好玩的东西的样子，而且公主是什么样子的呢？”他催促翔太郎赶紧把他们的东西放好，“我也想亲眼看一看。”

“诶现在吗？也不是不可以啦……”翔太郎把手上的猎物托管给临近店铺的商家，“喂菲利普你的衣服不换一下吗？”

“没事啦没事啦快走吧不然一会就来不及了！”他使劲拽着翔太郎的胳膊往外扯。

毕竟菲利普就是无法忍受等待呢，翔太郎任由他去了。

菲利普虽然身形细长，但毕竟也是一条和翔太郎混来混去难伺候的主，两人推来挤去，倒也站到了那人群中央的最前排。

“大家！”

被众人目光围绕着的，是身穿华裙的美丽公主，她头上带着一顶扎着鲜花的遮阳帽，和今天这个好日子倒是别样般配。她是从男人们梦中雕刻出来的情人，像是天使亲吻祝福过的女神，她向众人招了招手，众人便涌起了浪潮般的欢呼。

“若菜公主——！”

“呜哇……还是一样的大人气啊……”

“那就是若菜……公主！”一旁的菲利普眼里也做星星状，他及地的尾巴不断地左右晃动着，“我从来没有见过！这个样子的瑰丽的、绚烂的宝石……”

他伸出手不断比划着，就像看待他山洞中无数珍品的其一一样。

“你这家伙……不过我懂的，毕竟是若菜公主嘛。”翔太郎也看向她，“超级美人啊。”

若菜公主手拿着清晨刚采下的玫瑰花，那上面还有未干的朝露。一众男士们尤其期待着那一束鲜花到底会落在谁的手中。“很快就要开始历年来大家都喜欢的‘那个’了，但在那之前……我有一件非常遗憾的事情要和大家说。”

“实际上，因为王室的诅咒我所剩的时间已经不长了，也许这就是最后一个陪大家度过的‘丰收日’了。”

刚才还沸腾的人群一下子鸦雀无声。

“所以，今天的玫瑰花我想要送给一个具有特殊意义的人……呀！”

有些不巧，在她说话的时候，一阵风吹过将她头上那顶遮阳帽吹起，卷到了半空之中。

翔太郎刚想感叹一下这天公不作美，周围就又发出一阵惊叹，而翔太郎发现刚才还在他身边的菲利普已经不见了。

翔太郎抬头一看，菲利普已经一脚离开地面，飞向天空，借住了那顶帽子，原本隐藏在衣服中漆黑的翅膀和尾巴，也暴露在明媚的阳光下，透着太阳的光。

啊！真是的……

菲利普顺势落在了若菜的身边，这时他才想起翔太郎告诫过他不要随便把翅膀和尾巴露出来，但他想这又不是他的错，只是身体本能地动起来罢了。话虽如此他不敢回头看翔太郎，悄悄将那显眼的标志收纳在衣服下。

不过他也不敢直视若菜公主，这可能是翔太郎说过的“害羞”还是什么的，他只好低着头，支支吾吾地把帽子还了回去，“若菜公主……帽子……”

若菜公主想必也是见过这样的情况，也不拘泥于礼仪，向前去接过帽子带好。“谢谢你呀。”

“不用谢……”

“哎呀，想必这也是缘分。”

若菜公主把手上那朵玫瑰花去掉一部分梗，别入菲利普左胸的上衣口袋中。

“给，玫瑰花。”

“若菜公主……！这可以吗？”

菲利普有些惊讶，周围开始发出嘈杂的议论声。

“没关系的，偏偏是你抓住了偏偏被风吹起的帽子，这也就是幸运了。”若菜公主微笑着。

“那么我需要回报什么吗？”

若菜感到好奇，从她开始送花以来，就没有男性想要回报她的馈赠，“嗯？你想送我什么吗？”

菲利普有些踌躇，他手指抚摸着下颚思考着，最终从怀中拿出那个他一路揣着的山羊角。

“给，山羊角。”

若菜和周围的人都一同陷入了异样的沉寂。

“啊……那个笨蛋……”翔太郎扶着额头。

不过还是若菜公主打破了这沉寂，她哈哈大笑起来，全然没有公主的架势，周围的人也开怀大笑。

“大家为什么笑了……？”菲利普不解地原地打圈，观摩着众人的反应。

“你这孩子可真有趣……不过谢谢，我会好好珍惜它的。再见！”

若菜目送着他回到人群中，消失在人群里。

“若菜公主可真是……”回到翔太郎身边的菲利普仍然在嘀咕着。

“你挺能干的嘛。”翔太郎指了指他胸上的玫瑰花，现在他觉得这是天公做美了，“不过花不好好保护的话，很快就会烂掉哦。”

“若菜公主真是天使啊……”菲利普和翔太郎撤出了人群中，他们打算回家了，不过很显然菲利普的思绪还在若菜公主的身上，“若菜公主已经把我的心夺走啦！”他感叹道。

Final、

“你们两个，终于回来啦！”

亚树子盼呀盼，盼到夕阳落山，盼到地板都要被她来回游走这才盼到两个人慢悠悠地回来。

“哦！亚树子。”

“啊！小亚树……你听我说哦！今天啊……”

而亚树子则一声大喊扰乱了他们快乐的心情：“翔太郎君！快带着菲利普君离开这里吧！”

“为什么突然这么说……”

亚树子把今天发生的一切都和他们说了。

“今天下午也有很多人过来问，怒气冲冲地说‘你们这里不是经常看见一条黑龙吗？’什么的，我好不容易才把他们全部轰走……可是这之后还来旅馆该怎么赶得完……”亚树子对着翔太郎哭诉道。

“这样啊……原来如此……女巫是因为这个才让我和大叔……”翔太郎握紧了拳头，“说菲利普生来就是为了这种事情……开什么玩笑……”

而菲利普一声不吭。

一会儿他才缓缓地说“既然这样……把我交出去不就好了吗？”

这当然被两个人反驳了。

“菲利普君可是旅馆里很重要的家人啊！当然不会随随便便就让你送死的！”

“那种说法太荒唐了，哪有用一个人的性命救另一个人性命的，这种做法毫无疑问是不对的！”

“你们两个……”菲利普试图说明他的想法，“谢谢你们……但是接下来的话，也是因为相信你们是家人所以才说的。”

“我从风吹山的山洞出来，和翔太郎，小亚树相处，和其他风都的市民相遇，还有今天能见到天使一样的若菜公主，尽管相处的时间非常短暂，但我还是很开心。”

“就算你突然这么说……”

“嗯？这样说有什么不对吗？还是说因为是龙所以说这话就看起来很奇怪？”菲利普挠了挠他翘起来的头发苦笑，“所以为了回报大家，我觉得我这个小小的牺牲是完全可以接受的。

翔太郎的话，就可以成为一直想要当的最强勇者，和喜欢的大叔看到一样的世界；

亚树子的话，就不用因为像刚才那样的客人烦恼，总有一天和真正的家人一起团聚吧；

若菜公主就如翔太郎我对你所说的那样，是瑰丽又奇异的宝石，我对于能让她继续活下去这样的结果也没有异议，换而言之，这是一个对大家都没有坏处的做法……”

“好吧我了解了。”翔太郎拍了一下掌。

“翔太郎，你了解了？”

“我了解你累了在说胡话，你快一点上楼睡觉，亚树子也是。”

“翔太郎……”

菲利普还想再说什么，不过翔太郎拍着他的肩膀，和亚树子吵吵闹闹地，三人一块踏上了楼梯，而且三人都非常清楚，也许这是三人一起度过的最后一个夜晚了。

和亚树子道过晚安后，两人回到了自己的房间。

说来也有意思，本来菲利普作为一条龙，没有睡床的习惯，翔太郎倒是硬生生地让他躺着睡，再加上这龙半夜又喜欢研究这研究那，现在菲利普反而会喜欢赖床了，老是需要翔太郎督促睡觉叫起床。

“快睡。”翔太郎就像以往一样命令他，“我要看着你睡着。”

“这没啥意义啦。”菲利普也和以往一样回答他，“每次都是你先睡着的。”

“哈？所以你果然是偷偷装睡对吧？难怪每次起床都赖床。”

“唉呀，到最后一天暴露了欸。不愧是翔太郎。”菲利普躺在床上，把拖到地上的尾巴拿起来放到床上。

“都说了不是最后一天，明天我还要叫你起床的。”翔太郎瞪着他，“你现在就快点睡觉，我要看着你的。”

“唉，好吧，我闭上眼睛了哦。”菲利普用手捂住眼睛。

“喂……算了你喜欢就那样吧，真是的，晚安了哦。”

“哼——哼——”

“好啦我知道你会好好睡了！”

龙的一生很长，不受到外力攻击的话能够延长到几百年的寿命，因此对于菲利普来说，几个小时也只是一瞬间的事情，而对于人类来说却足够消耗他们的精力，所以当天空渐渐泛白的时候，菲利普就从床上起来，准备蹑手蹑脚地离开这个生活差不多有一年的地方了。

菲利普想说一声再见，但是又怕翔太郎没睡稳，这一弄把他吵醒了，这样他肯定就不让自己走了，于是他朝翔太郎挥了挥尾巴——就像人类告别时挥手那个样子。

尽管很久没有回去过风吹山的山洞，但菲利普依然清晰地记得如何回去的路线，就好像他本来就应该回去一样。

里面的山路很乱，菲利普不知走了多少时间，才来到一个自己看得见比较熟悉的地方，真是唏嘘不已。这时翔太郎大概已经起床过来找自己了吧？菲利普推算着，如果是这样的话，那他的计算，再过不久翔太郎应该就回来到这里了——如果他能想到自己回来了这里。

这里空旷一片，大概是饲养自己的人把那些饲料收走了吧，菲利普倒也不可惜，坐在一旁没有宝石就玩起石头来。

于是再过半个小时左右他终于看见了翔太郎，他还是带着最初的那把匕首，像个新人勇者，不过他当了好几年勇者，倒也没杀死过什么奇珍异兽，更别说是龙。

“哈……终于找到你了菲利普……”翔太郎一屁股坐到边上。

“你比我预想来得还要快啊，而且穿得像第一次那样。”

“那是当然，来过一次的地方我就一直记得，不像你第一次说得那样会迷路掉。”

“不过这样也好，我已经把我在这里的消息张贴到城里的四处了，再过不久别的勇者就要过来杀死我啦——那群甚至不知道我叫菲利普的人。”

“……非要为了若菜公主做到这个地步吗？”

“翔太郎，破解王室的诅咒没有‘地球记忆’的话就做不到，‘地球记忆’就在我的心脏里，如果取出来的话就救不了若菜公主了，大家会很伤心，你也会很伤心，我也很伤心。”

“所以说再去问问看有没有其他的方法……”

“而且这是我要送给你的礼物啊，为了报恩。”

菲利普打断他。

“你的剑需要斩杀一条真正的龙，就像绘本故事那样。”

“你不是一直想成为勇者吗？这是一个绝佳的机会哦。顺便额外的我要告诉你，虽然你没有和猛兽搏斗的时光来评判你是个真正的勇者，但我可以用一直以来和你在一起的时光来保证你一定是。”

菲利普就像不在说自己的事情一样。

“菲利普……说起来我还没带你见过更好看，更漂亮的宝石……”

翔太郎感到一种悲伤冲击着他的心灵，他的眼睛开始发痛，像是准备要哭了。

“那个啊，那个我早就见过了哦。见过好多次啦。”

菲利普看着他笑了。

“就没有什么其他值得留念的事情吗？”

“……没有了，比起这个，其他的勇者要来了，我听到了，皮甲摩擦的声音，铁甲碰撞的声音。”

菲利普低声说到。

左翔太郎是一个志愿成为屠龙的勇者的人，他想要看到自己的故事也能像绘本那样，作为孩子们快乐的梦。

但现如今，他可以肯定，他不会再做关于飞翔的龙的梦了。

“那好吧。”

END。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有原创角色和大部分不严谨的虚构内容，是右左
> 
> *主要角色死亡。
> 
> *有程度较轻但是是g向的黑色笑话

左翔太郎是在一声吵闹中醒来的。他迷迷糊糊地听到了谁和谁在争吵的声音。

他揉了揉眼睛，半晌没反应过来这是怎么回事，而且空气中还有种怪味，这让他很不舒服，他只好把注意力放在这场争执上。

争执的一方是他以前的搭档菲利普，这个他还是确信的。

另一方看起来年轻很多的小鬼头就不认识了。

而且说到底他们在吵什么翔太郎也不是很清楚，反正他一睁开眼就是这幅模样，翔太郎估摸着他处于这样尴尬的境地大约有了十分钟，也就是说这场争执持续这么长的时间。

“……我已经和你说过了，NEVER的技术并没成熟，我还没有把这项技术改造到能够让适应现在的气候变化的程度。”他的搭档皱着眉头。

“你不应该这么早就启动它，这是一项不可逆的技术。”

菲利普的声音带着点愤怒和惋惜。

这对于旁边听着的翔太郎来说不知为何很新奇，他感觉似乎好久没有听到菲利普的声音了。

“我只是不小心碰到了……再说这又有什么关系嘛，反正菲利普先生心里肯定也很高兴的。而且我也很想看看那个啊！那个诶！菲利普先生不想看吗？”那个小青年嘟嘟嘴。

菲利普叹了口气，事既已成他似乎也不想追问下去，于是回头，他看着翔太郎。“很抱歉把你晾在这里这么久，翔太郎。你没事吧？身体有没有不舒服的地方呢？”

也亏他终于肯朝自己这边看，翔太郎才能好好打量他的外表。

脸蛋倒还是和脑子里想的没多大变化，嘛他是数据人嘛，翔太郎又告诉了自己一遍，只不过他现在穿着黑色的厚外套，翔太郎可没记得自己给他买过这样的衣服。说起来这个房子的光线也太暗了，整个房间只呈现出低饱和的橘色调，翔太郎花了好长时间才看清楚那件外套上已经变灰的Windscale的刺绣——那是翔太郎自己的衣服，它已经被穿得破旧不堪了。

“大概没事。”翔太郎说着。但事实上他感觉使不上力，刚刚说话的声音也沙沙哑哑的。

“你可以休息一下……”菲利普现在看起来才有点开心的样子，他让站在旁边的青年为翔太郎冲一杯热咖啡。

“是速溶的，而且奶味很重。”菲利普提醒他，“就勉强喝了吧，现在这个时代咖啡豆不是一件随处可寻的物品。”

但是现在翔太郎不关心这个，他觉得自己的确想要点什么温暖的东西，于是他点点头。

“真是好久不见了呀，翔太郎。”

菲利普显得有点腼腆，他又缩了一下身上的大衣，那条衣服对他来说显得有点大，不太合适，翔太郎想。

“你可以一边喝咖啡一边听我说，现在细胞酶的活性还未完全激发，我把室温调高了2度，这样会让你身上的酶感觉舒服些。”

菲利普注视着翔太郎的眼睛。

青年为他拿来了热咖啡，翔太郎匆匆忙忙嘬了两口，以逃避对方的眼神。

“味道怎么样？”菲利普问他。

“像喝热白开。”他吐了吐舌头。

“是么……”

菲利普陷入了一段短暂的沉默，“总之你要记住，在两百年之后甚至更远一点的时间之后，我们都是搭档。”

“然后作为搭档我得和你好好说清楚，那么我该从哪里开始讲呢？”

他把翔太郎送给他的那本无字书放在翔太郎旁边的桌子上，那本书也是很久之前的东西了，上面金色的纹路残缺了不少，洁白的书页也起了黄，看起来很脆弱。

“从你死后开始讲吧。”

菲利普讲起了翔太郎生前所遇见的最后一次事件，这并不是一个值得细细描绘的事情，因为在当时也只不过是一瞬间的事情，快到当时的菲利普还没意识到发生了什么。所以现在菲利普仅仅以一种凝重的表情用简洁的几句话就讲完了。在那个事件中，当他们解决了最后一个掺杂体以后，对方埋伏着的人类伙伴对着翔太郎的心脏捅了一刀，然后流了很多血翔太郎倒在地里就死掉了。要不是菲利普板着个脸，翔太郎会以为他在讲黑色笑话，但是这又符合翔太郎自己的记忆，所以翔太郎反而感觉，听别人这样描述自己仓促的人生，竟让自己感到有些尴尬。

“别紧张，大家之后为你办了一场简短的葬礼，都称赞你是个伟大的人。”菲利普适时地回答他。

“那你干什么去了？”翔太郎下意识地问他。

“我给你的棺材买了一束白百合放上去，在大家默哀把你的尸体悄悄地转移到了车库进行了防腐处理。这对当时的人来说是个秘密。”菲利普说。

“为什么呀。”翔太郎听起来不像问他的语气，反而听到这点他不太高兴。

“我当时只是感觉不太甘心，现在想想可能是为了两百年后和你讲这些事情，虽然我一开始预想的时间没有那么早。”讲完这话时菲利普朝一直在旁边听着的青年瞅了两眼，青年抱歉地笑着。

在那之后的五十年，因为照井龙和鸣海侦探事务所的努力，风都都没有什么大事发生，记忆体也几乎消失，虽然全球气候变暖以及世界能源争夺的趋势都越来越严峻，但这对于小小的风都来说似乎没有什么影响。照井龙病逝以后，小亚树度过了最后的十年也去世了。“我让春奈和她的丈夫把他们埋在了一起，还让他在他们的墓前种了白百合，那是个不错的小伙，也是第二代的Accel，你本来应该会喜欢的。”菲利普说。

“那段时间我控制了外貌的变化，所以那五十年我被当作正常人对待了，以前本来是想差不多到了老得快死的时候就离开风都的。”菲利普笑了笑，“你想看看我二十岁之后的样子吗，翔太郎？我现在也可以让你看看。”

翔太郎连忙摆手。“别别别，现在就挺好。”

“好吧，但这之后的五十年便不那么轻松了，矿石能源及淡水资源比我们想象中枯竭得要快，局部地区的战争升级，甚至原本和平的地区也爆发战火，军火的流通逐渐失控。不过风都的军火流通是近二十年的事情，政府方面已经尽力了。”

“不过现在风都大体还维持在有序的治安中，因为有菲利普先生和鸣海侦探事务所在哦，现在的菲利普先生作为所长的话还是蛮有名气的。”青年说到。

菲利普连忙和翔太郎说到：“那是暂任的。”

世界级的战争虽然没有爆发，但是局部的争端所促生的军工业其实加速了全球变暖，虽然此时这时已经没人关心这个了。菲利普叹了口气，在人类不禁意间，高纬极涡由于气压的紊乱朝低纬侵略，极端寒冷的天气便在中纬度地区频繁出现，同时海平面上升，大部分沿海地区被淹没，在日本的居民不得已向到日本岛的中央搬迁。

“极端高温在中低纬也开始爆发，那些年热死了很多人。”青年插话到，“现在的课本里这么说的。”

菲利普干笑了一下，这时人们终于开始理会环境学家了。人类用了十年左右的时间达成了拯救地球的共识，于是开始全力走向了新能源利用的道路，这之间死了不少人，加上极端气候和由此引发的疾病，世界人口保守估计少了三分之二。

“在这期间我恢复成了现在你们所见到的这个样子，为此也遇到了一些麻烦，在之后的Accel的帮助之下我才让大家习惯我这样的存在。”菲利普看起来不是很想提这个事情。

他继续说道，我的目的是帮助风都度过这段时期，风都当时的处境也很艰难，引以为傲的风力资源因为气压的混乱也变得难以利用了起来——强风天气增多了，暴雨暴雪也开始出现，原先老旧的设备没有办法支撑发电的需求。这个困难因为人类的努力气候变暖的力度开始变小，地球迎来了本该到来的小冰期而越来越严峻。

“不过我们现在还是在依赖风力发电，菲利普先生改造了风都塔，不过牺牲了它的观光功能。周边的发电场也改进了设备。不然风都人很难度过冬天。”青年说到。

“在我们那个时间这是很难做到的事情，但在人类加强了对金属的研发和盖亚记忆体的力量加持下，这一切有了可能。”菲利普停顿了一下，“没错，我让沉寂了的盖亚记忆体在风都再次流动了起来，但是卸载了掺杂体的特殊功能而让它能够腾出空间提供能源，还好记忆体供能的背后有着地球之泉的依托，能撑很长一段时间。坏处就是会被作为单纯的稀有能换而变卖，虽然为了限制记忆体流通到我无法处理的地域，我将记忆体的使用范围限制在了风都境内，但是市内的纠纷就没有办法单靠记忆体本身处理了，这就是事务所如今的最好负责范围，当然还是会找猫找狗，不过我们两个都不太擅长这个。”

“有些聪明的罪犯会使用改造枪械并搭载记忆体让其更好地使用，虽然我也有这样的枪。”菲利普摸了一下腰间，拿出了一个体积较小的手枪，“但毕竟是凡人之身，Accel还是能轻松应对。”

在翔太郎看着那把手枪和隐隐约约能看到的Cyclone记忆体而沉思的时候，菲利普指了指翔太郎一直不知道名字的那个青年。“旁边这个小朋友就是现在的Accel，照井光，虽然比以前的Accel做得差了点，但还是挺优秀的。”

“我不是小朋友了！虽然在你们二位面前就……”青年大了的声音又小了下去，“翔太郎先生你好呀！我经常听见菲利普先生提起过您。”

“哦哦……”翔太郎这才从沉思中抬起头来。“你好呀Accel君。”翔太郎勉强地笑了一下。

“就这么给我起外号了……”Accel君看起来有些哭笑不得。

“比起照井龙比较像你。”菲利普一针见血。

听到这里翔太郎就忍不住了：“喂喂喂什么意思嘛，这个小鬼怎么可能像我嘛。”

菲利普咯咯地笑了，他把手指挡在嘴巴前面，做出了他的小癖好，虽然那双纤细的手指现在挡在厚厚的机车手套下，翔太郎认得出来那也是自己的东西。

说起来很奇怪，听完刚刚那段冗长的讲解，他还没消化完其中的知识就已经明白了自己真的在两百年以后又活了过来，拥有了两百年的断片，以至于那个在侃侃而谈的菲利普似乎在自己看来特别陌生。但翔太郎又看着现在这个眼前的菲利普，那分明是自己认识的菲利普啊。

不能再想了，翔太郎心不在焉地一口气喝完自己杯子里的热咖啡，虽然依旧尝起来像热白开。

“呀，你全喝完了，胃口不错。”菲利普看了一下那个见底的马克杯，“当初我没有把胃拿出来真是太好了。”

“什、什么？”翔太郎吓得下意识捂住了自己的肚子。

“当初我负责处理你的尸体，把心脏和其他萎缩的器官拿了出来。因为没拖很久大部分器官还是可以用的，细胞酶可以帮助你维持正常的生活。”

翔太郎想起了以前的NEVER战士，“我不觉得能维持正常的生活。”

“我对这项技术已经做了一定的改进，至少能延缓你失去记忆和理智的时间，只可惜酶的维持这点很难改进，我也缺乏能够被我用做素材的材料。”菲利普说，“我几乎不做人体实验，你和我都不会喜欢那种东西的。”

“嘛……”菲利普突然挠挠头对着翔太郎笑了一下，“不过我希望你不要做太大的动作，当初缝补你身体的时候是我第一次做那种事情，我确定是缝好了但是我怕你乱动把里面的东西弄掉出来……你要看一下吗缝合口吗？虽然缝得很丑。”

“没关系的翔太郎先生，菲利普先生现在也兼任无偿医生，缝伤口可顺了，能漂漂亮亮地给你缝回去。”

“噫！这个真的不用了！”翔太郎吓得离他们两个又远了一点，逗得他俩哈哈大笑。

翔太郎只好无奈地抗议：“这里怪臭的，刚刚老有一股味道。我想出去转转。”

“还好吧，那是你身上的残余细胞培养液的味道，比起福尔马林我觉得这个好很多了。”

“我们刚把你从培养舱里捞出来洗过一遍，泡了水的你死沉死沉的。”青年嚷嚷着。

“培养舱是保存你尸体的棺材，你在里面安安稳稳地睡了两百年。”菲利普说，“外面是小雪天气，我有点担心你身上的细胞撑不住。不过既然你想出去那我也不会反对，你等等我给你拿条衣服。”

“我的帽子呢？”翔太郎这时才想起来。

“帽子？外面刮风很厉害，走路也会被风刮走的。”菲利普提醒道，“现在几乎已经没有人戴帽子了。不过你的帽子我还给你留着。我想你也不希望你的帽子被风吹不见吧。”

“那好吧，我不戴就是了。”翔太郎感觉有些不适应。

菲利普走出车库一段时间后再进来，这时他手里多了条灰色的长大衣，翔太郎没看错的话那也是自己的衣服。

“你的大衣。为了这一天我提前在里面加了调温系统，顺便一提变温衣服是现在的潮流。”

翔太郎穿上了那条大衣，他很心疼让自己喜欢的衣服沾染上这种奇奇怪怪的味道，“能不穿吗，我感觉不冷。”

“为了你不会在大街上突然解体吓到别人我建议你还是穿上。”菲利普塞给他，“我也不冷，但是不穿厚点的衣服我俩出去都会被当成奇怪的人。”

“好吧。”翔太郎感觉大衣里开始变得暖和，甚至让他感觉自己两只相握的手冷得像冰块。

菲利普让Accel君看家了（听到这消息对方有些失落），然后给了翔太郎机车头盔，他们结伴走到户外。

“这几天天气很不好，天都阴沉沉的，分不清白天黑夜，现在才下午五点。”菲利普看了看手表。

正如他所说，天黑得伸手不见五指，附近也没有明亮的灯源，翔太郎只能看见白色的雪花飞在菲利普的脸上，把菲利普冻得有点红的脸蛋给盖得白白的。

“我们去风都塔周围转转吧，那一块现在是市中心。你坐我后面，现在路况变了很多，你应该不认识了。”

菲利普启动了Hard-boileder，邀请翔太郎坐在他的后座。

“那我就恭敬不如从命啦。”翔太郎有点怀念，“感觉Hard-boileder变得和以前不太一样了。”

菲利普得意地笑了：“哈哈，我改装了，优化了在水洼中和雪块冰面的行驶。”

这让翔太郎感觉到熟悉。

“那我开车了。”

翔太郎顺势抱住他的腰。

他们开过很多翔太郎感到陌生的建筑，而且黑不透风，翔太郎花了好大的功夫才把他们的形状认出来，菲利普告诉他，为了躲避大风天气和节约能源利用，建筑才变成现在这个样子，有点遗憾。菲利普感叹到，你在的时候风都更漂亮一点，有树有花，有彩色的小风车，不过雪风一刮，这些都没了。

翔太郎不说话，风真的很大，他万幸没把自己心爱的帽子带出来，他只好抱紧了菲利普，免得风把自己吹下摩托车。

“喂，冷吗？”

很长一段时间后翔太郎再一次开口说话了。

“不冷啊。”菲利普随口回答。

“翔太郎抱着的话很温暖的，你可以再靠近一点。”他想了一下又补充道。

“你说的啊。”

翔太郎把脸靠在菲利普左肩和脖子的空隙上，蹭着他的左脸。

“能源枯竭与气候恶化之后，风都人口减少了四分之一，而剩下的人们在疾风下利用电力，即将准备度过小冰期剩下的黑暗三百年。”菲利普对着翔太郎低语到，“欢迎来到两百年后的风都。风暴下的后花园。”

“我的后花园变样了啊。”翔太郎在他的耳边说着。

“春天一来花园就会开满鲜花。”菲利普呼出一口热气。

他们在风都塔前停下。

造型似乎和以前没什么区别，翔太郎观赏着。只不过一点都不热闹，里面只有震得翔太郎快要耳聋的机器轰鸣的声音。翔太郎不认识那里面负责供能的大家伙们，不过现在他觉得当初应该多上去看几眼风都的景色。

菲利普像是看穿了他的心事：“我偶尔也会搭乘Xtreme从天下往下看，那样的风都虽然很小但是很漂亮。”

“是吗。”翔太郎应了他一声，他现在盯着风都塔上贴的广告，上面有一个颜色鲜艳的风都君手拿礼花炮，看起来在为风都塔二百三十岁生日庆祝的样子。那广告看起来还很新。

“风都君好可爱啊。”

许久翔太郎说了一声。

“对啊，风都君也要两百二十多岁了吧。”菲利普走上来。

“嗯，算了一下差不多这个时候了。”

是侦探也是搭档的两个人仰望着风都塔，看着大大的扇叶转呀转。

许久之后菲利普开口了，“其实我没有告诉大家一件事。风都塔连接了一个卫星。”

“卫星，什么卫星……”翔太郎反应过来，“你想……”

“盖亚Impact。”菲利普先说了出来，“只要一个念头就能让让全人类成为数据体，不老不死。当初财团X想要利用若菜姐姐来做到这件事，后来被你和我阻止了，用了最后一次机会。”

翔太郎不说话，盯着从菲利普嘴巴里呼出的白气。

“放心吧，现在我不打算用这个。我始终不觉得财团X当初的做法是对的。但这两百年我一直记得若菜姐姐他们说过的话，他们让我我倾听地球的哀叹。”

“你也听到了那东西吗？”

菲利普摇摇头：“地球作为行星的寿命还有几十万年，她需要哀叹什么呢？但是我听到人类的哀叹，你可能没法想象当世界三分之二人口接连消失的时候地球之泉的波动有多么剧烈，地球图书馆的书架持续颤抖了三个月，那三个月我没有办法看书，世界上三分之二的信息量消失了。”

他像还记得当时的感觉一样摁着头，“所以以防万一我安装了这个系统。”

“但是剩下的三分之一的人口还在进化。大家都在挣扎地等着温暖到来，这是不老不死不能做到的，这是拥有尺度的生命的力量。人们的聚会活动没有停止过，他们现在会像几千年前一样庆祝丰收。”

“真好啊。”翔太郎明白菲利普的意思，“虽然听起来好像和我没什么关系了已经，什么人类进化啥的，哈哈。”

“翔太郎现在就很好，如果全世界的人都像你这样，那至少三分之二的人里有一半不会死。”菲利普说到，“今天好像有个风都塔庆生会，我想你得去看看。地址在……呃曾经的白银咖啡厅那一带。”

“哦哦。我很喜欢那一带。”

“那我们走吧。”

于是菲利普又带着翔太郎开过了大半个街区，苍白的灯光照着雪地，只有摩托引擎的声音传入二人的耳朵。

菲利普真擅长想事情，翔太郎想，他想了很远以后的事情，很聪明。

也许是因为心脏曾经被捅了个洞的关系，他现在觉得本来应该有心跳的地方空空的，他开始觉得两百年后的菲利普更完整了，不像以前的那样需要别的什么支撑着走路，因为他一个人就可以迈出右脚和左脚。

风吹着吹着，翔太郎想着想着。

在路上翔太郎和他说起鸣海庄吉。“大叔以前告诉我不知道怎么办的时候就凭男人的第一感觉，然后我就跑到外面让风都的风给吹一吹，本来应该这样做就会知道接下来怎么做了，但是今天的风吹得很乱。”

“真像翔太郎会说的话。”菲利普说到，“两百年后气压带和风带的位置和大小都在变化，可能你找不到以前那股风了。我在Xtreme上飞行的时候也经常被风吹迷路。”

“真是怪了。”翔太郎自嘲地笑了笑，“大叔的墓怎么样了？你会去帮我扫吗？”

“一百几十年前我试过，但是后来海平面上升到我开始站不住脚，再到后来海水全部都淹过去了，而且那块岛屿后来被占为军事用地了，我进不去了。”菲利普惋惜地说着，“我本来想和你一起葬在上面，现在做不到了。”

“是吗，好可惜哦。”

“哈哈。”

“我们到了。”菲利普让他下车。

翔太郎朝里面看了看，“这里还在做咖啡厅啊。”

“对啊，不过不是白银家在做了，爷爷死后白银莉莉把这里转让给了别人，去环游了世界，最后在风都安享晚年。这里的老板也换了很多代了。不过后来我都和他们熟悉了起来。现在的老板也是个很好说话的人。”

菲利普拉着他的手，“我们一起进去吧。”

那里面的确在举办一场很热闹的派对，翔太郎看着跳跃的人群想到，到处都是礼花的碎片和乱七八糟的塑料包装。这些陌生的人则边说笑边品尝食物，虽然那些人和食物都让翔太郎感到陌生。

然后那些陌生人看到菲利普进来则都像他的老朋友一样群聚过来，和他打着招呼。

“大家好啊，有没有打扰你们？”

菲利普很自然地和他们打着招呼。

“菲利普先生好呀！”

“这不是菲利普先生吗！”

“所长要来喝果汁吗，难得的新鲜果汁呢！”

菲利普熟练地一一回应了那些热情的人们。

“菲利普先生，你左脸怎么红了一大块啊！”有人在人群中大声的哄闹。

“啊这个是冻疮，刚刚给冻的！”

菲利普也大声地喊回去。

“菲利普先生也长冻疮啊！”人群里发出了善意的哄笑。

翔太郎当然知道那是怎么一回事，有些难为情，虽然在难为情的同时他也暗自腹诽了一下，菲利普当然会长冻疮！他以前老不爱穿衣服了冬天经常给冻着，说他他也不听的！

“好了大家别笑话我了，我给大家介绍一下这是我的搭档左翔太郎。”菲利普把一边站着的翔太郎拉过来，翔太郎只好干干地向在场的各位依次打招呼。“大家好啊……哈哈。”

“翔太郎，这些是经常帮助事务所的人哦，就像以前的风都稽查队一样。”他悄悄在翔太郎耳边说。

翔太郎点点头表示自己知道了。

那些人则一下子沉寂了两三秒，最后便一起哈哈地笑起来。

“原来真的有这样一个搭档啊。听菲利普讲的时候还以为他在编糊弄我们这些啥都不懂的人呢。”

“哈哈哈菲利普先生可神奇了这种事情也不奇怪嘛！”

人们热情地打量着翔太郎，面对这些炽热的眼神翔太郎只好忍住要尖叫的欲望强制让自己不要在公众面前丢人。

还是菲利普帮他解了围，“好了好了大家玩去吧。我带他喝点东西就走啦。”

围在翔太郎身边的人群这时才开始散去。菲利普拿了两个高脚杯走过来，里面装着橙汁。

“感觉怎么样？”菲利普问。

“不怎么样……”翔太郎扯了扯领带，虽然他现在没有很热。“我感觉像钻错了别人家烟囱的野猫一样。”

这是真心话，翔太郎短短的二十几年的人生中从来没有面对人群这么惊慌失措过，他自豪于自己向来健谈，可在这个派对里他只能看着菲利普和他们聊天的背影。

然后他马上明白哪里不对了，是啊，以前都是他让菲利普看着他的背影的，两百年前会对对话感到不自在的是菲利普。两百年的时间真的太长了，往大了算可以是他人生的十倍。翔太郎感觉又回到Xtreme前的那段时光，那种令他说不出的奇怪的感觉，可菲利普变得越来越自然这是他本来就期望的事情呀，翔太郎试图说服自己让自己变得开心起来，为他变得像完整的人类而开心起来。

“是吗。”菲利普抿了一口橙汁，“其实大家都是很好的人哦。”

“我也没说大家不好嘛。”

“给，新鲜的橙汁。”菲利普把另一杯给了他。

“我不喝橙汁的。”翔太郎摇摇头。

“橙汁可是稀罕的东西，酒和咖啡豆是上流社会才能见到。”

翔太郎只好接过搭档给的高脚杯做了一口，然后吐了下舌头。

“不怎么样，像冰白开，冷冷的，我不喜欢。”翔太郎如此评价。

菲利普告诉他，我现在最后再带你去个地方，然后我们就回事务所吧，天太晚了可能会有危险。翔太郎说，好。

于是菲利普继续载着他往郊外跑，最后来到一个海滩边。

“我感觉我来过这里。”翔太郎喃喃着。

“你来过，我快要消失的时候我们在这里互相传球。”

“原来是那个地方。”

“是啊。”菲利普停车，两人顺次从车上跳下来，“只不过海面上升十厘米以后，我们原先踩过的那块土地也已经被海面淹没了。”

“好多地方都被淹了。”

“不过我们还是可以在这里看海。”菲利普说。

“是的。看海真的让人心情会变好。”翔太郎说，“其实我还是想不明白一个地方，NEVER技术，你把这个用在我身上是想干什么呢？”

“我现在算下来也算死了两百年了诶。”翔太郎看着他。

“我觉得你死的太突然了。我想听你至少和我说一声再见。”

菲利普的声音越说越小。

“这样啊……”翔太郎也不再追问下去。

“你其实可以不用留在风都的是吗？我觉得你似乎过得很辛苦，你可以不用为了风都浪费你这两百年的时光的，你可以去……呃，现在还有马尔代夫吗？”

翔太郎试探着问他。

“没了，我没在它沉了大半之前去那块做个沙滩浴。”菲利普说道，“我也不完全是为了风都，我可是为了……算了，我的确就是为了风都，我爱了它两百年，为了它带在这里两百年有什么不可以呢……”

菲利普看着面前的海浪好似在神游，现在的大海脾气坏得很，波涛汹涌。

“哦哦。”

翔太郎又点点头。

“喂菲利普。”翔太郎突然问他，“手枪是热的还是冷的。”

“手枪的壳是金属，摸起来当然是冷的。但是手枪射出来的子弹是火药，是热的。”菲利普顺着他的意思讲。

“哦，是热的，是热呀，热的就好……”

翔太郎若有所思地说着。

“翔太郎……我们可以回去事务所了，事务所更暖和一点。”

“好，快回去吧。”

于是翔太郎再一次抱住菲利普的腰，他们从郊区赶回去。

不过回去的路上就不那么走运了，在开着摩托车的途中他们听到了几声清脆的枪声。

“是枪战！”菲利普的声音开始紧张，“翔太郎，要抓紧哦。”

“好的好的，不过你的腰那么细怎么抓都不会丢的啦。”

“我们绕道走吧。这样就能快点赶回去。”

“绕道吗？”翔太郎感到不解，“你不是侦探吗，为什么不去看看。”

“我会通知Accel来处理，刚刚那几起枪声有着多个不同方向的声源，是混战。我一个人没办法在保护你的前提下解决他们。”菲利普试图冷静下来，“而且他们在抢夺能源，不杀个你死我活是不会停止的，除非你有能力满足他们所有人的要求。”

“为什么要等着Accel来，你不是W吗？你为什么不去……”

“W只是我和你的W，只有一个，再过两百年也不会有第二个。”菲利普快速地打断了翔太郎要问的问题，“不过很高兴你能提到这个话题，看来你还要让我再提醒你一次那句话，我们是永远的搭档。”

菲利普一下子刹住车，他从那件外套里拿出了双重驱动器和翔太郎所持的三个记忆体，“我一直在等能再次把这个交到你手上的机会。”递给翔太郎后他把自己手枪里的Cyclone记忆体拿出来。

“啊，真让人怀念。”翔太郎用手摸了摸鼻子，“我的大衣方便吧，以后你就可以随身带着这个驱动器和记忆体了。”

“你知道我最想给你用的。”

“好了别说这个了。”翔太郎示意他赶紧出发。

菲利普上车启动了油门，“翔太郎，你有和恶魔共乘的勇气吗？”他隔着头盔对着翔太郎，死死地看着。

“事到如今还说什么呢……”翔太郎笑了，“你都拖着我跑一路了，快开车吧。”

于是他们调转车头，来到了火战的地点。哪怕是他们到达此处的引擎声，都没能让战火停下。

“翔太郎，还记得吗？”

“记得记得，忘不掉的。”

于是他们摁下记忆体，翔太郎已经听了无数次机械指示音，这次是让他感到最悦耳的。

“Cyclone！”

“Joker！”

菲利普的身体倒在雪地中。在原本翔太郎所在的位置出现了双色的超人，雪风吹起了其白色的领巾。

“好冷。”菲利普的意识下意识喊了出来。

“啊？”翔太郎声音有些失措，“菲利普，你没事吧？W里面很冷吗？”

“没事，没事。”菲利普马上回复到，“我再说外面，我的身子倒雪地里了。不是在说你，你不冷。”

“好，那我们上了哦，菲利普。”

“嗯。”

翔太郎久违的第一次战斗就是夜战，这让他难免感觉到有些难度，好在他现在的大脑是两百年后的菲利普，菲利普凭借着自己的经验以意识带动着翔太郎的身体，趁着雪地的掩护和昏黑的夜色将双方的人的枪械逐个破坏。这个比掺杂体简单多了，翔太郎似乎很高兴。菲利普就回答他，你看，我说过得没错吧？

“你……你们是什么人……”被击倒的人类呻吟着，“可恶……这样下去，小孩……能源……”

“假面骑士W。”

翔太郎只介绍了这一句话。

“果然是能源吗……等等，你刚刚说有小孩？”

W的右边复眼闪烁着光。

“是啊……可恶，快要冻死了，都是你们害的……”

“原来如此，但是以暴力抢夺能源还是不对的。你们就在这里等着警察署把你们带走吧。”W的右边这么说道，“缺乏能源的苦难户可以到【风都之家】去，你们这样孱弱的战斗力也只不过是普通百姓吧，那里会有专业的人士负责救助。”

“靠救助哪里过得下活啊……”

对方继续呻吟着。“我们家的能源都被人给抢光了……”

“下次遇到这样的事情去找鸣海侦探事务所吧，我们会把能源替你追回来的。”菲利普劝说着对方。

“我已经叫警察署过来了，我们得在引起大规模骚动前离开这里，W的存在还是越少人知道越好。”菲利普的声音在翔太郎的脑海里响起。

“OK。”

重新踏上回到事务所的路程时，两人看起来都很开心。

“变成W的感觉真好啊……”翔太郎望着菲利普笑。

“是，这是我两百年来最开心的第二件事。”

“最开心还有第一件事啊，啥事呢这是。”

“是看到你睁开眼睛。”

“胡说，我睁开眼睛的时候你晾了我半天。”

“我用眼角看你了。”

“好吧，说不过你，那我抱你了啊。”翔太郎跟着菲利普坐上车。

“行，回家吧。”

机车的引擎声再一次响起，然后消失在雪夜中。

“那个风都之家是什么？”

“一个救护中心，类似避难所，负责接纳失去能源的人民以及老弱病残及妇女儿童的护理，现在的教育系统也设置在那附近，孩子们可以去上课。地址在园咲家的旧址，那块地本来算我的财产，不过我捐了出去。”

菲利普继续说：“我的家族的墓则建在旁边的林地里面，我会给他们买带着露珠的白百合去看他们，不过那也是一前能买到白百合的时候了。”

翔太郎叹了口气，“我现在不夸你干得好感觉真不像个大人。”

“喂菲利普，我和你讲个事。”

“什么事啊？”菲利普听起来开心劲还没过去。

“你猜两百年前，那个用Heat的NEVER小姐，死在我怀里化成光粒的时候，我在想什么？”

“感觉很冷吗？”

“对，而且还不太一样这种冷，就好像，冰块化了。”

“她消失了。”

事务所很快就到了。菲利普停下摩托车。

“这么快啊。”翔太郎还有点恋恋不舍地味道。

菲利普拍拍摩托车座上的雪，“这只是雪地特化，平地上它还可以更快。”

“对了菲利普，我挺喜欢你那枪的，能不能给我啊？”

翔太郎突然问道。

“可以是可以。但是你要用来做什么？我刚把Cyclone记忆体拿出来。”

“哎呀，这你就别管了。”

“你可以和我说真话的。”

“好啦。”

翔太郎伸手就要去拿，但是菲利普死死地拿着。翔太郎想硬硬拿出来，可是他做不到。这家伙什么时候力气怎么大了！

“我强化了肉体的一些基本数据，为了不靠变身驱动器也能活下来。”

菲利普再一次看穿了他的想法，不过最终他拗不过翔太郎。

“好吧，你拿着吧。我们先进去吧。”

Accel君在里面等候着他们，“两位你们去哪了，真是让我好等。”

“去逛了一圈风都，还变成了W。”翔太郎得意地向他炫耀着。

“啊！？我就想看你们变成W的！我都想看了好久了！”Accel君一副快要哭出来的表情。

菲利普笑眯眯地走了过来，“你们两个真是的。我要出去买点做饭的食材，虽然现在可能不多了。”

“你还会做饭吗？”翔太郎瞪大了眼睛。

Accel君这时又插嘴了，“菲利普先生做饭可好吃了。”

“那是当然咯。”菲利普用手指抹了一下唇角，“翔太郎你要试试吗？”

“不了不了我吃不下。我怕从里面掉出来。”

翔太郎模仿着他之前的语气。

“好吧，那我就不买你的饭了。那我去买东西啦！很快我就会回来的！”菲利普笑着和他们挥挥手走了出去。剩下的两个人则目送他离开。

翔太郎把腰带和Metal、Trigger记忆体放在桌上。

“哇……这些就是W的变身腰带和记忆体啊！菲利普先生以前从不给我看。”Accel君眼里闪着星星，“一、二、三……诶？是不是少了四个？”

“剩下的Luna、Heat和Cyclone在菲利普手上。”

“还有一个呢？”

“是Joker，属于我的记忆体，你看，最后的王牌。”翔太郎按了一下，机械提示音马上弹出“Joker”的声音。

“诶！翔太郎先生真是个有趣的人！”

“嗯？怎么说？”翔太郎有点好奇。

“因为感觉翔太郎先生醒来以后菲利普先生就好像变得很活泼小孩子气了起来。”Accel君揣摩着用语，“就好像……呃……怎么说呢？菲利普先生一直对我和其他人都很严厉，他平时看起来也没什么缺点，可以说是很完美无缺一个人吧……”

“遇到了翔太郎先生以后，感觉就好像……终于开始缺少了点什么？反正我第一次见到那样亲切的菲利普先生！”

Accel君笑得很灿烂，“翔太郎先生真厉害啊。”

“是吗。”

翔太郎有点心不在焉。

菲利普回来了。他刚把食材放下来，就被翔太郎给叫去了。

“菲利普，我有事想和你聊一下。”

“你说吧。”

“你之前不是说过什么小冰期还有三百年的时间吗……那个……你能不能让我再睡三百年的时间？就是你看，你不是说技术还没成熟吗，你之前不是把我放在一个奇奇怪怪的东西里？”

“培养舱。”菲利普说道。

“对对对，然后你就帮我放在里面，让我再休息一下。”

菲利普注视着他，很长一段时间，那眼神让翔太郎感受到局促不安。菲利普很少用那样的眼神盯着他，甚至让他有些后悔刚刚说的那些话。

“好吧，我知道了，这本来就是一次意外，让你受惊了。”

菲利普带他回去培养舱，指示他如何躺进那个狭小的、苍白的仪器。翔太郎醒来的时候已经被搬出来了，他现在才有机会好好看看这个白色的棺木。

“一会我会去工作台操作，舱门关上后我就走，我先为你加热舱内的温度，这个过程同时会释放催眠气体，确认你睡着了以后我才会进行降温处理，我怕你冷着。”

“好。”翔太郎点头，“拜拜菲利普，我很开心，明年春天的时候就叫醒我吧。”

“冰块化了就见不到春天了。拜拜翔太郎。”

舱门慢慢地关上了。

菲利普走到车库的工作台开始细心地操作起来。

Accel君见况赶紧上前去问他，“菲利普先生！你就这样让翔太郎先生……”

“我哪里能说得动他呢。”菲利普苦笑了一下，“算了。W的腰带呢？”

“他放桌上了，我把那个腰带和两个记忆体给你。”

“嗯？好……你拿给我吧。”

Accel君出去了。

几分钟后，不知何处传来了一声沉闷的枪声，让菲利普都停下了手头的工作。然后Accel君就拿着东西几乎是小跑着进来车库的，看样子他也听到了。

“给！菲利普先生又是枪战！我去看看出了什么情况！”

Accel君掉头就走，但是因为没有听到菲利普的回应他感觉很奇怪，于是他又回头过来，“菲利普先生？”

菲利普只是在低头看着那两个记忆体，“Metal、Trigger、Metal……”他低声自言自语着，最后抬起头，好像终于意识到Accel君在叫他。

“你去吧，顺便给我买点折纸用的白纸回来，一定要白的。”

“诶？要这个干嘛？”

“我要折纸花。”

菲利普一脸平静。

“唉菲利普先生不要这样严格地看着我啦！我知道了！”


	10. 《First Step！！》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●フィリ翔  
> ●Side.菲利普  
> ▲有一定程度的R18描写  
> ▲ABOparo，Alpha菲利普X装B的Omega翔太郎  
> 本人回头一看完全不记得写过的失忆之作，对可能雷到的地方深感歉意，但不打算负责任何一个字符。【……】

一个和往常无异的深夜，先前被挂起在四周又被扯掉的五颜六色写着祝福语的装饰物，桌上零零散散早被享用过的点心和酒水，带着欢笑愉快地散去的同伴们。

把这些组合在一起，就是我一生只有一次的成人礼的落幕了。

虽然之前我对成人之后对于自己可以做什么、自己的人生到底会怎样继续变化下去诸如此类的事情还不太清楚，因此也无法决定以怎样的心情来对待这终究会来的一天。但在小亚树比起我自己还要更胜一筹的热情影响下，我也试着开始对这一天期待了起来。

“恭喜你菲利普君~”小亚树脸蛋红红地向我举起了酒杯，“终于是一个~真正的大人了哦~”她发自内心地祝贺着我，笑得很开心。

我也拿起身旁的酒杯予以回敬，“谢谢你，小亚树。”然后继续试着学习喝下这种液体——我并不是很喜欢酒的这种略带苦涩的刺激感，摄入酒精后带来的让我无法保持清醒的眩晕感也是同样。我看向那对高中生姐妹花，伊丽莎白和Queen她们手中的果汁，相比之下我更喜欢那种恰到好处的甜味。

“小亚树，大人以后可以做什么呢？”我皱眉看向她，“我不太明白。”

小亚树眨眨眼看着我，“菲利普君也会想这种问题啊？真是少见啊~”她看起来有点迷迷糊糊地，“因为菲利普君的脑子很好嘛，我还以为只有人家会想这种事情呢。”

“偶尔偶尔吧。”我笑了笑。

小亚树撑头想了想，然后拍拍我的肩，“嘛~各种各样的事情都能做了呀！”接着她像是想起什么似的补充道：“哦！一定是翔太郎君又拦着你检索了对吧？菲利普君如果有什么想要尝试的事情的话就去试试看嘛~因为菲利普君很聪明嘛！”

“是这样啊小亚树……”我把她的话用心记在心里。一旁的照井龙也看出来他的恋人醉了。他轻声地叫着“所长”试图让她清醒一点，但是小亚树则以更高的分贝回应了他：“干~什么呀~龙君~”她仍然有点晕晕乎乎地说着。

照井龙先是困惑地看着软绵绵地搭在自己身上的小亚树，然后有些抱歉地看了过来。我明白了他的意思，于是点点头。

“菲利普，那我们先回去了。”他苦笑道，然后把全部的注意力放到小亚树身上。能够让那样复杂的表情出现在照井龙的脸上，不愧是小亚树，我饶有兴趣地望向他们。

“已经要走了吗？”伊丽莎白走了过去，和他们做了短暂的告别。而她身旁的Queen则是向我这边走来，“说起来，小翔去哪了？明明是他叫我们过来的，说是最重要的搭档的成人礼，结果自己却不在，到底在搞什么呀？”看得出来她很不满。

是的，从一开始约好的时间到快要结束的现在，翔太郎，我唯一的搭档，都没有出现在这次的成人礼上。

可我知道这不是毫无理由的，翔太郎今天有委托，所以很早就出去了。我和Queen好好解释了一下，希望她不要误会翔太郎。不过翔太郎用的时间确实太久了，我又不由得担心起他是不是又陷入了什么麻烦之中，如果是那样的话我可不能安心地呆在这里。但翔太郎的腰带和手机都有好好带着，所以我断定至少现在为止他还是不需要我的援助的。

“这样啊！”Queen点点头，“不过菲利普你不会寂寞吗？从以前就是这样子经常一个人呆在这里。”她这么问我。

寂寞？我被问住了。

就如Queen所说，从以前开始我就以“安乐椅侦探”的身份在事务所里帮助着在外的翔太郎，对于一个人留在事务所这件事我早就已经习惯了，而且后来还有小亚树会陪我说话。但是，仅限今天，也许因为是特殊的日子吧，对于翔太郎没有到场我的的确确有些很熟悉却说不出名字的失落感。

而由Queen这么一点我倒想起来了，这就是久违的，名为“寂寞”的心情。

“嘛小翔就是这样的啦，不过我们也会陪着你的啦所以没有必要不开心哦！”Queen笑着啜了一口果汁跑开了，我则在心里默默地感谢着她的关心。

不久之后同伴们就接二连三地离开了，等到最后一个同伴被我送走之后，翔太郎才打开侦探事务所的门走了进来。

“啊，翔太郎，你回来了啊。”我对他说道。

翔太郎愣了一下，发出了一声“嗯？”然后支支吾吾地回应道：“哦……哦……对的，我回来了。”他有些心不在焉。

是发生了什么吗？我疑惑地看向他那边，但他转身关上了门，躲过了我的目光，看来他并没有想要和我解释的意思，既然这样我也不会过于追问他。

“成人礼已经结束了。”我平静地和他陈述道。

“确实是已经结束了的样子啊。”他看了看事务所里的一片狼藉，用擦了擦那作为标志物的帽子的边缘。

“今天我很开心，谢谢你，翔太郎。”我继续说着。

“啊……玩得开心就好。”他继续用手在帽沿摩挲着，似乎在想着什么，也许和刚才不想告诉我的事情有关吧，最后他把帽子摘了下来，挂在了车库的门上。对话到此结束，虽然还不太上手，但我慢慢地开始整理起事务所来。

“说起来，刚才事务所里就有一股奇怪的味道？”翔太郎突然说道。

正在收拾桌上的餐点的我听到这话抽起了鼻子，确实如翔太郎所说空气中有一股好闻的甜味，不过这是理所当然的嘛，这次派对准备的食物都非常美味，翔太郎没有吃到真是太可惜了。

“是吃的东西的味道吧？我马上就要把它们收起来了。”我笑了笑。

翔太郎没有笑，“不，不是。”他盯着我手上的蛋糕和曲奇饼，再盯着我看，很快像是明白了什么似的他摇摇头，“没什么，是我的错觉而已啦。”他朝我摆摆手，“我先去洗一个澡。”说完便准备起身。

那是什么味道？我又用力地闻了闻，这回我闻到了一股带着点凉意的清甜，我十分清楚这个特殊的味道，一定要形容的话，这种特殊气味会让人联想到薄荷一类的东西。

这份特殊正是因为我，这是作为Alpha的我会分泌的信息素的气味，但是平时并不会这么强烈，我在想也许是因为今晚所摄入的酒精所导致的，因为它的关系我感觉全身都在微微地发热，这个生理反应也让信息素的释放更加活跃了些。不过到底是什么时候变成这样子的呢？我居然现在才反应过来，酒精的力量真是强大，不仅身体变得暖呼呼的，而且让我感觉大脑的运转都比平常慢了不少。

翔太郎应该闻到的就是这样的味道了，作为侦探的他很快就排除了甜食的干扰。虽然应该在这件事上称赞他，但这件事其实是一件不太合理的事情。要问为什么的话，翔太郎可是个Beta啊，为什么能够闻到我的信息素呢？这就是一个很大的问题了。

上面的问题我并不是不知道答案，相反其实我心里有数，毕竟只需要简单的推理就可以得到结论。Beta并没有敏感到能辨认信息素的程度，而Alpha对我的信息素应该有着一定程度的排斥，那么仅剩一个可能了。

翔太郎其实是一个Omega，他只是对外自称自己是Beta而已，这点我先前也在地球图书馆里得到了确认。

****

虽然我和翔太郎是彼此一生的搭档，但其实翔太郎并不会坦率到把他的一切都告诉我，我自然也有我自己不愿分享给他的心事，因此我们则会遵循着不成文的规定，那便是不去过多干涉对方心里所想的事情，当然这一个规定的意义也是我碰了几次壁以后明白的。

所以我之前没有点破这一点，并且，知道了这点的我，反而不知为何产生了一种侥幸的心理，“这真是太好了”的心思一点一点地浮现在了心头。

我喜欢翔太郎，喜欢关于翔太郎的事。

在意他，在乎他，将从前从来没有过的感情倾注在他上面。

这件事我到底是什么时候察觉到的呢？回过头来想想的时候已经无法追溯到具体的某一天了，但是这一直是我自己一个人的秘密，没错，原本应该是这样子的。

今天的我很奇怪，我想了想，还是把接下来我所做的这一切全部解释为酒精的错比较合理，因为如果我还是清醒的我的话，也许就不会有接下来的行为了。

“等一等，翔太郎。”我叫住了翔太郎，然后在他离开前拦住了他。他不解地侧侧头，“菲利普，你干什么？”

“刚才说的味道，是这个味道吗？”

我上前抱住了他。似乎是被我吓到了，他一个重心不稳坐到了事务所的地板上。

好甜。

这是在和他一起坐到地上的同时，我脑海的第一反应。

非常浓郁的甜味一下子涌入鼻腔，但这并不是一种刺激的味道，与其反之，这是一种带着点苦涩感的，有着奶精般香甜的味道。这种半吊子的甜味，简直就像翔太郎泡的咖啡一样嘛，我反应过来。但是他还没开始泡咖啡啊？为什么会有这样的味道呢？

为了验证我的猜测，我又向他脖颈间蹭了蹭。

实在是太甜了。

“喂！？”几乎在我碰到他的那一瞬间他就脱口而出。“你在说什么……还有快点起开！”他试图把我推开后，但我仍然抱紧着他，于是他只好装作若无其事的样子，“哪有什么味道？”

“做个小实验而已。”我如实地回答，“翔太郎，你闻到的就是这个味道吧，我的信息素的味道。”我用手凑近他的鼻子，这时候我感觉周边的空气不正常地燥热着，再加上越来越粘稠的甜味。难不成是“那个”吧？我这么想着。

“翔太郎，我们好像进入发情期了。”

“不是‘我们’啊！”翔太郎果然露出了“你到底在说什么我什么都不知道啊”的表情。真是没办法啊，明明对我来说很容易想到的吧？

知道他心里在疑问什么的我叹了一口气：“翔太郎，你真的不擅长说谎啊，没关系的啦，这里只有我们两个人对吧？”我做了个噤声的动作：“我会保守秘密的，因为我们是搭档对吧。”

“我知道了我知道了！”他摆出了停下的手势，许久他才接着说：“你这家伙，到底什么时候发现的？”

“抱歉抱歉。”我笑着说道，“但是没想到你的信息素居然是这样的味道啊，难怪可以藏得这么久。”

“你这家伙……”他用一种奇特的眼神上下打量了我，接着再以一股哀怨的口吻嘟喃道：“我到底还有什么事情是你不知道的啊……”

“还有很多很多事情。”这次我没有笑，取而代之的，我正视着他的眼睛。

“每一次我自认为已经非常了解你的时候，你又会做出一些出人意料的举动出来。”我把手指抬起放在下唇边缘。“‘地球图书馆’？但是地球图书馆里也会有没有被记载的东西。”

“所以翔太郎，你不觉得很有趣吗？”我这样问他。

翔太郎掐了一下我的腰，我吃痛地叫了一声。“你是因为发情期迷糊了吗？”他想要起身，“你给我起开，我去拿抑制剂……”

“为什么这样说我？感觉真过分啊。”我揉揉腰，“确实是很有趣啊，翔太郎，你真是不懂。”

翔太郎用他惯用的眼神瞥了瞥我，“是是是我知道了是我的不对。”他毫无诚意地扯出了这一串字节，“为什么你这个在发情期的人话这么多啊！”我相信他真正想说的是后面的半句话。

不一会儿他回来了，但是他两手空空，表情十分严肃。

“怎么了吗？”

我有种不好的预感。

“抑制剂没有了，Alpha的和Omega的都是。”

他沉重地宣布这一悲痛的消息，事务所的空气瞬间凝固了起来。

为什么突然在这个时候没有了？不过比起这更重要的是现在可怎么办？我开始想着别的解决办法，但是注意力此刻却没法集中。翔太郎那边因为体质则比我更不太好受，他倚着墙慢慢坐到了我前方的地上。

香气愈来愈浓了，两种不同的甜味交杂在空气中，混合出一种奇异的味道。

“叫别人买吗？”

“前提是我们等得到那个时候，我倒是没有关系但是翔太郎你会很辛苦的，再说如果我没说错的话，翔太郎你之前是悄悄买的自己的抑制剂吧，现在暴露没问题吗？”

我把现实摆在了翔太郎眼前，翔太郎则用手比了个大大的叉。

“不行不行，那样会影响侦探的工作，这个选项否决掉，pass，pass。”

突然灵光一闪地，我有了一个想法。

“比起那样，不如换另一个更直接更有效的选项怎么样？”我并不是不清楚这个选项是什么意思，但我如此直接地说了出来这件事还是出乎我自己的意料，不过现在确定的是，我比平常任何时候都更加在意翔太郎的答案。

“要和我做吗？翔太郎？”

他似乎被这个爆弹般的发言怔住了，愣了一下。“你开什么玩笑，菲利普？”随后他扯动了嘴角，不可置信地笑了笑。

“我没有在开玩笑。”我否定道，“我是认真的。”

“我拒绝。”

翔太郎回答得很干脆。

“为什么？理由是？”

他脸颊有点微微泛红，“只有那种事情除了你以外谁都可以……”

突然间，他不说话了。

而我此刻也因为他的话皱起了眉。“除了我以外谁都可以，翔太郎真的是这样想的吗？”我质问道，“只有我一个人被排除了吗？”

“我不是那个意思……那个……抱歉，菲利普。”他双手合在一起，向我道歉。我自然是不会再继续对和我说对不起的翔太郎生气的。“不，翔太郎你不需要道歉，刚才是我说得太仓促了，是我的不好。”我深呼吸一口气，“但是，翔太郎，你听好了，接下来的话我全部都是认真的。”

“翔太郎，我喜欢你，喜欢你的全部事情，想要了解你的全部事情。”

这就是所谓的“告白”……吧？一想到这我的脸上便烧烧的，心跳开始加快。

“是吗，是这样啊……”不知为何翔太郎的声音却听起来有点失落。

“这次的‘喜欢’不是‘朋友’不是‘家人’，也不是‘独一无二的搭档’，这次的‘喜欢’是恋人的喜欢，想要成为恋人的喜欢啊！”

翔太郎他……到底在难过什么呢？

我知道我的搭档是多么情感敏锐，那可以称做是侦探的直觉一类的东西，尽管我并不知道这个时候他具体在想什么，想要回避什么，但是我有预感就这样让他逃掉，不好好抓住的话，什么东西就会随着他一起从我的指尖溜走了。于是我抓住翔太郎的肩，翔太郎飘忽不定的目光从左移到右，最后再回到我身上。

“翔太郎，可以做我的恋人吗？”

“菲利普……”

他一直紧紧地抿着唇，最后下定了决心似的，他给出了答复。

“我知道了。”

“这是‘可以’……的意思吗？”

“你这家伙……知道了就别让我说第二遍啊！”

翔太郎用一边手挡住自己的脸，从无法被遮住的地方能看得出来他的脸红透了。

我感受到了一股极大的喜悦，这份喜悦狠狠地冲击着我的大脑，并全部溶解在血液中，在我的体内充斥着，洋溢着。于是我再一次抱紧了他，比以往任何时刻都要用力地，紧紧地抱住了他。

“你……”

他这一次没有拒绝我，相反地，他将手环上我的后背，这一次是由他来抱住了我。

温暖的、柔软的感觉，毛绒绒地挠着我的心头。

“是‘恋人’的话，像这样抱着是没有问题的吧？”

“那是当然……”

不够，只是拥抱的话还不够。不知道从哪里来的声音在我的心里回荡着。

如果“拥抱”不够的话，那么就用在“拥抱”以上的“亲吻”吧。

“翔太郎，和我接吻怎么样？这是叫做‘索吻’对吧？”

“接吻就接吻……”

但是怎样亲吻对方才能叫“吻”呢？原本我是抱着“这可是我的初吻”的心态，想要达到最好的效果，当然现在没有给我在脑海中检索的时间了。不过在我吻上翔太郎的第一秒，这样的困惑便烟消云散到不知何处去了，就好像原本就了解该如何去做一样，我只是自然地，自然地不能再自然地去亲吻而已。

舌尖上又是一阵一阵的甜味，为什么会有这样的甜味呢？我一边想着一边用舌捕捉着那股朦胧的感觉，它是从翔太郎口腔内的哪一个角落散发出来的呢？它是从牙齿上来的吗，还是从舌头上散发出来的呢，亦或者是说是来自于口中的液体？这么思考着的我便搜刮起每一个能触及到的角落。

真的是好甜啊。我不是没有见过翔太郎冲调咖啡的过程，咖啡豆研磨的程度，煮冲调需要的水的时间，两者混合的比例，以及总会加的牛奶或糖精的多少，这些我全都知道，但是为什么和翔太郎的吻也是这样的味道呢？为什么咖啡里淡淡的苦也和甜味比例如此恰好的的混合在一起了呢？

“唔……菲……菲利普……停……”

翔太郎的声音断断续续地从吻中挣脱出来，不过确实应该停下来了。

“是‘恋人’的话，像这样接吻也是可以的吧？”

“唔……”翔太郎擦拭着嘴角的水迹，“我也……没说不可以……”

还不够。

心里的声音又一次，又一次这么说了。

只是“拥抱”是不够的，只是“亲吻”是不够的。

“是‘恋人’的话，和我做也是没有关系的吧？”话题又回到了最开始的地方，但是这次的答案会是什么呢？

我指指翔太郎两腿之间的地方，满目期待地看着他，他也终于意识到我们两个之间最大的危机还没解决。

“什么时候！？”

“我知道我知道，这全都怪发情期。”

“你这家伙……”

翔太郎这次用双手捂住了脸。

“别后悔啊……”从他嘴间隐隐约约听到了这样一句话。

于是我和翔太郎正坐在事务所的床上，一种微妙的气氛在两人之间传了开来。

“菲利普，话说回来，你知道要怎么做的吧？”

“现在检索中。”我说出了实话。

“检索中？？？？”

“没办法啊！翔太郎之前你又不让我查……”

“怪我吗？！”

“但是我姑且是大人了……”

“只是今天开始而已。”

“相信我啦。”

“我没说不相信你啊……”

翔太郎的声音逐渐变小了下来，他开始解开他的领带，而我则一直盯着他的手看。

“你，你在看什么看这么久啊？……别盯着我！”他发现了我在看他，急忙说道。

“那翔太郎，我应该看哪里？”

“哪里都可以的吧，明明事务所这么大！”

“你这是……‘害羞’对吧？”

“啊，没错就是那样，就是害羞了，行了吧！”翔太郎自暴自弃地承认了这点，“所以才叫你不要一直看啊……”


End file.
